L'envie d'écrire
by LucyLuce
Summary: On retrouve Harry 3 ans après la fin de Vous-Savez-Qui et lui, retrouve un serpentard longtemps détesté. Contraints de collaborer dans le cadre de leur travail, Harry changera-t-il d'avis par rapport à lui? Mais surtout, arrivera-t-il à ouvrir les yeux du blond? slash HP/DM et yaoi (Drarry)
1. Prologue

Je me réveille et sors de mon lit en grommelant, ça ira mieux après un café, ça va toujours mieux après un café ! Je ne suis juste pas quelqu'un du matin... Je trouve ça bizarre d'avoir du mal à se réveiller quand il faut le faire mais de pouvoir se réveiller en pleine nuit et être directement lucide. Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais mon propre corps... Sauf quand, comme d'habitude, je ressens ces sensations désagréables, gorge sèche, ventre qui gronde : j'ai faim !

Il y a des avantages à vivre seul, le fait que je puisse manger quand je veux, le fait que je puisse réfléchir et travailler quand et où je le veux aussi (par exemple, étudier le dos collé au radiateur de ma salle de bain à 3 heures du matin, chose habituelle pendant mes périodes de blocus), le fait que personne ne me demande de ranger mon bordel, je pourrais continuer cette liste pendant des jours, mais j'ai trop la flemme... Il y a aussi quelques désavantages à vivre seul. Le fait que le samedi quand vous vous réveillez fatigué de votre semaine éprouvante, personne ne vous cuisine un bon petit déjeuner, rien que pour vous, apporté directement dans votre lit.

Grrrrr ! J'envie secrètement Ron et Hermione. Ces deux-là viennent de s'installer ensemble et apparemment ça se passe bien. Je crois que Ron a même parfois droit à un petit déjeuner au lit, lui... Mais il vient aussi quelques fois se réfugier dans mon appart de loup solitaire pour boire quelques bieraubeurres devant un match de quidditch ou de football (oui j'ai réussi à lui faire tolérer ce sport de moldus). En effet, Hermione pique parfois des crises de stress pendant son blocus. Elle a eu du mal à choisir ce qu'elle voulait faire après Poudlard mais elle s'est finalement tournée vers des études de médicomage qu'elle réussit à merveille (mais ça n'a rien de surprenant).

Je m'assieds au bord de mon lit. Par Merlin, que le monde est flou ! Je distingue à peine mes lunettes, posées sur ma table de chevet. Heureusement que je sais où je les pose avant de m'endormir. Je me souviens qu'une fois, au Terrier, Fred et George en avaient fabriqué une réplique exacte et les avaient posées sur ma table de nuit. Quand j'avais cherché mes lunettes à tâtons, le matin, j'avais posé les fausses lunettes sur mon nez et mon implantation capillaire faciale s'était mise à pousser pour me donner une belle moustache et un monosourcil. J'ai eu beau essayer toutes les techniques, je dû rester ainsi jusqu'à ce que Molly apparaisse et enguirlande les jumeaux hilares. En parlant d'eux, George tient toujours « Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux » et se remet toujours difficilement de la perte de Fred. Mais il continue à créer des articles comme son frère l'aurait voulu. Il a trouvé un peu de consolation dans les bras d'Angelina Johnson (mais siiii, elle jouait au quidditch à Poudlard, au poste de poursuiveuse).

Bref, le monde est joli tout en taches colorées, mais je préférerais éviter de me cogner les orteils contre une de ces taches... Je place donc mes lunettes sur mon nez, prends ma baguette (vieux réflexe) et me dirige vers ma cuisine, avec, sûrement, une tête de déterré complet. Malheureusement, même avec mes lunettes, je reste un peu gauche et me cogne l'épaule contre un chambranle de porte. Pffff... Matin, je te hais ! Je prends une chaise et m'assieds direct dans ma cuisine, grâce à quelques Accio une poêle, des oeufs et du bacon se retrouvent devant moi. Je cuis le tout. Les Dursley m'auront au moins servi à ça... Ils m'ont appris à me débrouiller tout seul et à cuisiner pour leur éviter de le faire. Je me prépare aussi du café grâce à quelques sortilèges que je connais par coeur, par nécessité.

Je bugue quelques minutes sur le Mimubulus Mimbletonia qui est sur mon appui de fenêtre, un cadeau de Neville, évidemment. Il faudra que je lui demande quelques trucs, d'ailleurs, une de mes chemises préférées est inutilisable à cause de cette plante de malheur ! J'ai voulu l'arroser, une fois et elle a apparemment pris l'arrosoir pour une menace... Résultat : maintenant je n'y touche plus, j'ai réussi à me débarrasser moi-même de l'odeur de son jus après seulement une semaine et ma chemise est foutue, impossible de la nettoyer ! Je l'ai gardée quand même dans l'espoir que Neville puisse l'arranger. Après tout, pendant notre cinquième année, quand sa grand-mère lui en avait offert un, il n'a pas pué tout le temps, il a donc dû trouver un truc... Et puis, comme il termine ses études pour devenir professeur de botanique, il est le plus qualifié pour m'aider.

Neville aurait pu devenir auror comme le voulait sa grand-mère, mais il a préféré suivre sa propre voie. Après la chute de Voldemort, il a été cité comme un des héros de la bataille de Poudlard. Le Ministère de la Magie l'a approché pour lui proposer un poste d'auror mais il a décliné et a commencé des études de botanique. Le Ministère nous a approché aussi Ron et moi mais nous avons préféré faire des études, comme tout le monde, plutôt que d'être des aurors incompétents qu'on respecte pour leur gloire passée. Je ne voulais surtout pas d'un traitement de faveur ! Même si les études ne sont pas faciles, on aime ce qu'on apprend, Ron et moi.

Enfin, pour en revenir à Neville, lui et Luna sont très proches mais leur relation est toujours très ambiguë et je ne suis pas du genre à poser des questions indiscrètes. Luna voyage beaucoup, la dernière fois que j'ai eu de ses nouvelles elle était en Australie et cherchait plus d'informations sur les Ronflax Cornus.

Mmmh... Je redescends sur terre. Ça sent bon le bacon grillé, je retire la poêle du feu et déguste mon petit-déjeuner avec appétit. Le tout avalé, je me dépêche d'aller prendre ma douche avant de changer d'avis et de la prendre en dernière minute, comme d'habitude !

Je sens l'eau couler le long de mon corps, ça m'aide à me concentrer, je réfléchis mieux sous la douche qu'à n'importe quel autre endroit... L'eau me détend. Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, un jour de fête, ça fait 3 ans que ma lutte contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est terminée. 3 ans que j'ai cessé d'être un horcruxe pour être moi-même, en entier. 3 ans que le monde de la magie se remet de ce drame qui a fait de nombreux blessés et de nombreux morts dans les deux « camps ». Ce soir des Feuxfous Fuseboum de fabrication Weasley vont éclairer tout le pays, le département des accidents et catastrophes magiques aura du boulot...

Je sors de ma douche, me sèche et m'habille tout en poursuivant les pensées qui se bousculent et se lient dans ma tête...

Les Weasley... Ma deuxième famille... Moi et les Weasley. Moi et mon meilleur pote, Ron. Moi et mon ex, Ginny. Je pense que j'ai aimé Ginny mais ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre nous, il y avait trop de pression… Celle de Ron, celle de la rupture pas claire que je lui avais déjà infligée une fois, celle de sa famille (je les aime mais ils se mêlaient toujours de ce qui ne regardait que nous), celle de la la mort de son frère pour laquelle je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser… Et puis, Ginny et moi, quand on s'embrassait, au début je ressentais comme une victoire qu'elle soit « à moi ». Sauf que Ginny n'est à personne, elle est forte et indépendante et elle me le faisait remarquer. Dès qu'elle faisait ça, ça me donnait envie de l'avoir mais je crois que tout ce qui m'attirait chez elle c'était l'interdit.

L'interdit, les tabous, je me rappelle du point de départ de mes changements de ces dernières années tout en me dirigeant vers ma cuisine et en me remettant à cuisiner. Je me rappelle de l'air défait de Ginny quand on s'est quitté, une des rares fois où je l'ai vue pleurer.

Depuis notre rupture, il y a quelques années, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup revue. Pour ainsi dire quasi jamais. Quoique... Au début : si. Elle a essayé de me rendre jaloux en s'affichant avec d'autres hommes puis, quand elle a vu que ça n'avait aucun effet, elle a laissé tomber.

Pendant ce temps, je me cherchais et je me suis laissé aller à un nouvel interdit : les hommes… Ça peut sembler choquant mais j'ai toujours été attiré par les hommes. Je ne me posais simplement pas la question à Poudlard. Là-bas, s'intéresser au même sexe était une idée tellement saugrenue qu'elle ne m'était jamais venue à l'esprit. Et puis, avec la compétition entre les maisons, le quidditch, les cours, ma lutte contre Voldemort et les ennuis que j'attire comme un aimant, je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça… Maintenant que j'ai mon appartement et que je vis dans le centre de Londres, la vue des couples de moldus, tellement diversifiés dans cette métropole, m'a fait me poser des questions. C'est comme ça qu'un soir, j'ai voulu tester un club gay. Juste comme ça, je voulais essayer ! C'était il y a un an environ, ça m'a pris longtemps cette réflexion sur moi-même et puis, rassembler assez de courage pour me lancer aussi ! Mais je suis un gryffondor et je me devais de faire honneur à ma maison.


	2. Rencontre

-Flash-Back -

Je suis sur le trottoir en face de la boîte de nuit, je serre les dents, frissonne, referme mon manteau et me dirige vers la boîte d'un pas décidé. Il y a une dizaine de gars qui discutent et rigolent fort en fumant devant l'entrée. Je m'approche et je demande au videur si je peux entrer. Au son de ma voix, la plupart des gars se sont retournés et me scrutent de la tête aux pieds, après quelques secondes les commentaires éclatent :

« Il a un beau cul, j'l'ai vu l'premier ! »

« Tu rigoles ? T'es venu accompagné, laisse-le moi ! »

« Toi ? T'es trop vieux pour cet Apollon ! »

« Et toi, t'es pas un assez bon coup ! Je parle en connaissance de cause ! »

Le videur me regarde d'un air exaspéré et me fait signe d'entrer, je le remercie d'un sourire timide. J'entre dans une grande pièce peinte en noir, des lumières multicolores éclairent la pièce, au milieu des tas de gars se frottent les uns aux autres, la piste de danse j'imagine… Sur le côté assis sur des tabourets de bar à des mini-tables des mecs regardent les autres danser et papotent. Je repère le bar et me dirige vers lui. Je commande une bière et m'assieds sur un tabouret, je regarde la bande de gars de tout à l'heure se jeter sur la piste de danse. Après quelques minutes, un gars, la trentaine, très efféminé, s'approche de moi et me glisse à l'oreille : « Salut, t'es nouveau ? Tu préfères prendre ou qu'on te prenne ? » Je hoquète devant cette phrase directe et lui répond « désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé ! ». C'en est trop pour moi, les mecs devant, puis lui, je décide de partir, j'affone ma bière et me dirige vers la sortie. Au vestiaire j'attends que la jeune fille me rende mon manteau quand soudain :

« Jessie, tu me rends ma veste s'il te plait ? » il a une voix grave, posée et assurée. Je lance un regard discret à travers mes cheveux, un grand blond aux yeux bleus me regarde avec attention. Il a des cheveux ondulés mi-longs qui lui adoucissent les traits du visage, ses yeux sont d'un bleu électrisant, il doit avoir 25 ans maximum et il est très bien foutu. La Jessie en question revient avec nos deux manteaux. Je prends distraitement le manteau qu'elle me tend, il en fait de même et lui lance un « Merci et bonne nuit chérie ! ». Je sors du club et je marche vers mon appartement, pressé de rentrer après cette soirée désastreuse. Sur le chemin je pense au beau blond, je me perds dans mes pensée quelques minutes... Je suis presque en bas de chez moi quand je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et m'apprête à lancer un « je n'ai pas d'argent, désolé » au SDF de mon quartier mais je me vois stoppé net dans mon élan, c'est le beau gosse de tout à l'heure.

« Désolé mais il y a eu une erreur, tout à l'heure, tu as mon manteau je pense… »

« Ah oui ! Désolé, je n'ai pas remarqué… Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? »

« Je t'ai suivi et j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais rien n'y fait tu étais plongé dans tes pensées on dirait… C'était ta première fois au club, non ? »

Je rougis légèrement…

« Ça se voyait tant que ça ? »

« En toute franchise, oui… Alors, hétéro curieux ou homo hésitant ? »

« Plutôt hésitant je dirais. »

« Pour une première soirée, tu n'as pas choisi l'endroit le plus subtil ! »

« C'est que les endroits plus subtils sont trop subtils et donc difficiles à trouver… »

« Ce n'est pas faux… Tu te poses des questions je pense, tu veux en discuter un peu ? »

Je m'empourpre et j'y réfléchis quelques secondes puis prend une décision.

« Je veux bien… Mais tu n'imagines pas le nombre de questions que je me pose ! Tu en auras pour la nuit ! Donc si ça ne te fait pas flipper, tu pourrais venir chez moi, j'habite juste ici en haut. » je fixe mes pieds.

Il rit doucement « Non, tu ne me fais pas peur, mais si tu continues à rougir je vais commencer à avoir peur pour toi ! »

« Au fait, moi c'est Harry, enchanté... »

« Moi de même, Harry! Je m'appelle Léo. »

**Voilà pour cette fois, je trouvais ça important que quelqu'un d'extérieur à son monde réponde simplement aux interrogations d'Harry c'est pour cela que j'ai écris ce flash-bask... **Je vous promet que Draco arrivera bien vite dans l'histoire! Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que vous apprécierez!


	3. Questions et réponses

Je ris aussi et ouvre la porte de l'immeuble, on discute un peu, Léo a 24 ans, il est étudiant en philosophie (heureusement qu'en primaire j'étais dans une école moldue, je n'imagine même pas les questions que Ron pourrait me poser sur la philo !) et il est bi. On prend l'ascenseur et on arrive devant la porte de mon appart. Je l'ouvre et lance un « Bienvenue chez moi » un peu hésitant, je sens que je rougis encore… Léo entre et observe mon appart attentivement puis se retourne et me dis : « Pas de doutes, tu es gay ! ». Je rougis encore un peu plus, m'assied dans mon canapé et lui lance « C'est un peu cliché de juger seulement sur la déco de mon appart, non ? ». Il s'assied à côté de moi et me regarde quelques secondes puis dit très sérieusement « Le fait que tu sois allé dans une boîte gay associé à ce rouge qui te monte aux joues, même sans compter la déco je dirais que tu dois essayer au moins une fois pour le savoir… Mais souvent je ne me trompe pas, j'ai un très bon 6ème sens pour repérer l'orientation des gens. ». Je l'observe à mon tour et souris légèrement, je me sens bien avec lui, je sens que je peux lui parler de tous mes doutes et de toutes mes questions. Après tout, il ne sait pas que je suis célèbre dans le monde des sorciers donc il ne dira ce que je lui dis à personne et il dégage une aura de confiance je ne sais pas… Je me détends un peu.

« Quel mauvais hôte je fais ! Tu veux un verre ? »

« Pourquoi pas, oui, tu as du vin blanc ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, je lui sers un verre de vin, il boit une petite gorgée puis tourne son doigt sur le bord du verre, je reste calé sur son geste quelques secondes, c'est… troublant… Je remonte mon regard vers son visage, il regarde la vue qu'on peut admirer de ma fenêtre, une vue plutôt pas mal vu que mon appart est au 12ème étage de l'immeuble.

« Je voudrais te demander… »

Il se retourne vers moi, ses yeux me rappellent ceux de Dumbledore en fait… C'est pour ça qu'ils me troublaient ! J'ai de nouveau l'impression d'être passé au rayon x mais je retrouve ces sensations d'acceptation et de compréhension que Dumbledore me donnait aussi !

« Oui… » il m'encourage gentiment.

« Je… Enfin… Je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille donc comment puis-je savoir que je suis gay ? » je me suis laissé tomber sur mon canapé en disant cela. Léo s'assied à côté de moi et me regarde très sérieusement.

« Et tu as déjà … avec un gars ? »

« Non, je n'ai jamais fait l'amour à un mec non plus… » je rougis légèrement, le dire tout haut à quelqu'un, c'est… bizarre.

« Et bien déjà, je peux te dire que le fait que tu dises ' coucher avec une fille ' et ' faire l'amour à un mec ' est révélateur selon moi. »

« Tu n'as pas tort. Mais comment puis-je être sûr ? »

« Tu as déjà embrassé une fille ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais jamais un gars, c'est ça ? »

« Oui… »

« Et bien alors le meilleur moyen que je connaisse c'est comme ça. »

Léo se penche vers moi, il est à 1 ou 2 cms de mes lèvres maximum, je ne résiste pas et fais le chemin qu'il reste entre nous. Ses lèvres effleurent d'abord les miennes puis se posent entre-elles, il attend qu'elles aient leur place et soient habituées puis il tourne la tête et recommence. Bien vite, j'ouvre la bouche et y laisse entrer sa langue, je n'avais jamais connu un baiser aussi doux et sauvage à la fois… Je suis tout retourné ! J'en veux plus ! D'un coup, je me rends compte que je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avec Ginny c'est peut-être pour ça qu'on est pas allés plus loin d'ailleurs… Une vague de désir m'envahit, mes mains tremblent mais pas d'hésitation, d'envie ! Je place mes mains sur les joues de Léo pour les en empêcher et dévore sa bouche, je sens les siennes s'accrocher dans mes cheveux. On est quasi couchés l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que j'avais poussé Léo. En réalisant ça, je m'arrête net et me relève pour stopper nos baisers. Je ne me contrôle plus !

**Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! La suite très bientôt! Qu'en pensez-vous? :) **


	4. Confirmation des réponses

« Eh ben ! Si t'es pas gay tu fais bien semblant ! Toute ta timidité s'envole quand tu es dans le feu de l'action, tu as remarqué ? »

Je deviens rouge pivoine d'un coup « Oui… Oui… Désolé de t'avoir poussé… ».

« Pas de soucis, j'aime le côté sauvage qui se dégage de toi et c'est d'autant plus sexy que tu ne te rends pas compte du désir que tu suscites ! Je suis hyper excité ! »

Oui, ça je le sens je suis quasi sur son excitation ! Je rougis de plus belle à cette pensée, surtout vu qu'il doit sentir la mienne…

« Je… Je suis désolé… » je fais un bond et m'assieds dans un autre fauteuil. Léo, lui, se love un peu plus dans mon canapé, il dégage de lui une aura de luxure et de paresse en même temps, un peu comme un félin. Il reprend le verre de vin qu'il avait déposé sur la table de salon et en reprend une gorgée en fermant à moitié les yeux. Un léger gémissement sort de sa bouche. Il est exquis, je profite qu'il ait les yeux mi-clos pour l'observer. Il porte une chemise blanche et un pantalon beige près du corps, je peux voir son torse musclé sous sa chemise et son érection sous le tissu fin de son pantalon. Il a un corps magnifique, des muscles à peine dessinés, ni trop, ni trop peu. Sa peau est très claire et ça fait ressortir ses yeux que je sais très bleus et ses cheveux… Je n'ose y passer ma main de peur de vouloir la laisser dedans pour toujours ! Il est parfait ! Il redépose son verre et surprend mon regard sur ses cheveux d'un blond magnifique. Il se lève et s'avance doucement vers moi comme s'il essayait de m'apprivoiser, comme s'il savait que si il allait plus vite je prendrais peur et partirai en courant. Il a planté son regard dans le mien et s'avance, je ne peux plus bouger, je suis collé à mon siège, je me remets à trembler… Il s'agenouille devant mon fauteuil, je me penche et l'embrasse comme jamais je n'avais embrassé quelqu'un, ma langue et la sienne se redécouvrent sauvagement. Puis je lui mordille légèrement les lèvres et ma bouche se décolle de la sienne pour lui faire des bisous papillons dans le cou, il soupire dans mon oreille. Ce son, ce soupir est le son le plus désirable et sexy que j'ai jamais entendu ! Je dépose une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, ils sont comme je les avais imaginés… Je ramène sa bouche à la mienne et l'entraîne sur moi par la même occasion. Son érection se frotte contre la mienne, je soupire entre deux baisers cette fois et me frotte lascivement contre lui. Étrangement, le fauteuil une personne dans lequel je suis ne me semble plus si grand ! C'est lui qui s'éloigne de moi cette fois.

« Woh ! Tu es décidément gay, ou alors très doué… Mais je pense que pour une première tu devrais te calmer un peu sinon on va finir sur ta moquette et ça ne serait pas l'idéal ! »

« Je n'ai pas écouté ce que tu disais, tu es trop sexy pour que je puisse penser à quoi que ce soit… » J'ai dit ça tout haut ? Wow ! Je rougis après coup mais soutiens son regard avec insistance.

Il rit doucement, il est encore plus beau…

« Harry, où es ta chambre ?»

« Par ici, viens ! » Je l'ai pris par la main et l'entraîne derrière moi.

**Yaoi dans le prochain chapitre pour ceux/celles qui ne l'auraient pas compris :P **J'espère que vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils, c'est ma première fic' donc voilà :)


	5. Première fois

On entre dans ma chambre, j'essaie de ne pas penser au fait que je n'ai jamais laissé personne entrer ici avec moi mais c'est raté je sens la main de Léo dans la mienne. Je me tourne vers lui, je suis en train de douter, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Puis je retombe dans ses yeux et je m'apaise instantanément, mieux, nos corps si près l'un de l'autre me rappelle notre état d'excitation et le désir que j'ai pour lui. Je l'embrasse et le déshabille rapidement, sa chemise tombe par terre, tant pis pour les boutons, j'en ai arraché quelques-uns… Ensuite je l'embrasse dans le cou et lui fait un suçon pendant qu'en même temps, je détache son pantalon. Je ne me savais pas aussi habile ! Je m'agenouille devant lui et lui enlève complètement son pantalon, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il porte un caleçon blanc de grande qualité et la forme du tissu ne fait plus aucun doute sur l'effet que je lui fait. Je lui enlève son caleçon lentement, il se tient droit devant moi, c'est le cas de le dire. J'empoigne son érection délicatement et taquine son gland avec ma langue. Puis je me relève et le regarde, il est tout ébouriffé, il a les joues rouges et il me regarde avec un sourire carnassier. Il est vraiment magnifique et il me rappelle quelqu'un, je trouverais qui plus tard...

Il me regarde et chuchote à mon oreille « Je t'interdis de bouger Harry… » je m'immobilise dans un frisson d'appréhension et de désir. Il se plante devant moi et déboutonne lentement ma chemise, il défait un par un les boutons. Je gémis et il rit doucement puis il passe sa main sur mon torse légèrement dessiné lui aussi. Sa main descend jusqu'au bouton qui ferme mon jeans, il l'ouvre et descend la tirette puis il se colle à moi met ses mains sur ma nuque et les fait descendre doucement dans mon dos. Je sens qu'elles se posent sur mes fesses. D'un coup tout mon corps se raidis, il souffle alors dans mon oreille « Tout va bien se passer... Mmmh » et puis il me mordille légèrement le lobe, mon corps se détend d'un coup. Il me pousse sur le lit et se met à califourchon sur moi, il m'observe quelques instants, puis il se penche à 2 cms de mon visage et chuchote « Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es beau Harry ! ».

A partir de là, toutes mes inhibitions s'envolent, je sais que Léo est quelqu'un de bien et j'ai envie de lui, j'ai envie de le sentir en moi, j'ai envie de me sentir en lui... Là, c'est clair : je suis gay ! Harry Potter est gay ! J'ai envie de sortir et de le crier au monde, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en avoir honte, c'est tellement naturel ! Léo a vu mon regard changer et il a compris que j'allais prendre les rennes et découvrir ce que j'aime ou non avec son aide. Il sourit et dit en me regardant dans les yeux « C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que tu ne l'accepterais jamais ! » je lui répond « Tais-toi, déshabille-moi et fais-moi l'amour Léo ! ». Il m'enlève alors rapidement mon caleçon, nos corps nus se rencontrent, c'est une sensation nouvelle et délicieuse pour moi ! Je ferme les yeux et ne vois pas Léo lécher un de ses doigts, en revanche, quelques secondes plus tard je le sens entrer doucement dans mon intimité... Je me raidis à cette intrusion, bien qu'elle soit douce, je regarde Léo et pour ne pas penser à la douleur que je ressens je l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Bientôt je ne ressens plus de douleur, alors je bouge mon bassin, Léo bouge doucement son doigt, je gémis entre deux baisers... Il en ajoute un deuxième, puis un troisième, la douleur est toujours plus intense mais le plaisir qui l'accompagne aussi... Je gémis « Léo... Maintenant ! Je te veux en moi, maintenant ! S'il te plait ! » il enlève alors ses doigts et s'enfonce en moi lentement, la douleur et le plaisir, je ne me doutais pas que ces deux sensations pouvaient être aussi proches l'une de l'autre... Léo attend que je sois prêt, puis il commence à bouger en moi, il heurte ma prostate à chaque coup, les vagues de plaisirs ont pris le dessus sur la douleur et je ne sens plus que ça ! Je regrette de ne pas avoir essayé avant... Après quelques aller-retour, j'ai perdu le compte, Léo vient en moi en criant mon nom « Harry ! » je viens quelques secondes plus tard. Léo se retire de moi et roule à côté sur mon lit. Je scrute mon plafond, le plaisir descend petit à petit, je me rends alors compte que je viens de faire l'amour pour la première fois et avec un homme... Je m'endors un sourire aux lèvres dans les bras de Léo.

-Fin Flash-Back-

Je souris à ces souvenirs, cette soirée était vraiment la soirée la plus étrange de ma vie !


	6. Dîner Surprise

Je me souviens que le lendemain matin, j'étais déboussolé puis je me suis rappelé de tout et au départ j'ai flippé. Léo a été vraiment parfait, il m'a rassuré, expliqué et on a discuté de la possibilité d'un « nous ». On a tous deux décidés qu'on préférait rester des amis et c'est réellement ce qu'on a été et ce qu'on est aujourd'hui ! C'est lui qui m'a fait découvrir toutes les boîtes gay plus subtiles, je rends jaloux ses exs, il m'a expliqué tout ce que je voulais savoir sur le sexe (même plus que ce que je voulais savoir) ou les relations entre hommes en général ! On a une complicité inexplicable ! Beaucoup de gens jugent notre relation malsaine mais nous on en rigole, Léo est vraiment un super ami !

Ce qui me gêne c'est qu'il m'a présenté à ses amis et ils m'ont très bien accepté et à côté de ça, il n'a encore rencontré aucun de mes amis... Je ne veux pas parler de mon orientation à Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna ou même Ginny (surtout pas elle!) tant que je n'ai pas de relation sérieuse... Et ça fait un an que je papillonne, d'ailleurs Léo me dit souvent que je devrais essayer de me poser mais vu la fin de ma dernière relation sérieuse (avec Ginny j'ai eu droit aux larmes, crises, vengeance, etc)... Léo ne les connaît pas, ce que je me reproche beaucoup parce que Léo est quelqu'un que j'estime beaucoup et qui fait partie quotidiennement de ma vie depuis un an déjà !

Enfin, en parlant de mes amis de Poudlard, je les ai invité ce soir chez moi à dîner, Luna était de retour pour le week-end donc Ron, Hermione, Neville et elle ne devraient pas tarder à arriver ! D'ailleurs c'est sûrement eux qui sonnent chez moi, c'est eux, je leur ouvre la porte d'en bas et je retourne vite dans ma cuisine, sinon le repas risque de brûler ! Je maîtrise encore mal les sortilèges de cuisine... Je devrais aller faire un stage au Terrier avec Molly pour ça. On frappe à ma porte, je me précipite pour leur ouvrir, ils sont tous arrivés en même temps et à l'heure apparemment !

« Entrez, entrez ! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais c'était ça ou le dîner était réduit en cendre... Vous pourrez donc vous plaindre si c'est trop cuit !»

Hermione sourit « Effectivement ! Je vais vite voir si je peux arranger tout ça... »

« Non, tracasse ! Ça va al... ler... » elle a déjà disparu dans ma cuisine et sorti sa baguette.

Ron sourit devant mon désarroi et hausse les épaules « Oh laisse la faire, vieux ! Ça lui fait plaisir ! Comment tu vas ? Tu sais que Kingsley m'a dit, entre-nous évidemment, qu'on avait qu'à réussir notre stage et qu'on serait sûrement diplômés ? »

« Sérieux ? Wow ! Et tu sais s'ils ont décidés en quoi consisterait nos stages ? »

« Non, aucune idée ! On saura bien assez tôt, hein ! »

« Eh beh ! Ça se fête ! Félicitations les gars ! » Neville me donne une petite tape dans le dos.

« Et toi Neville, comment ça s'est passé tes examens ? »

Il rougit « Ben... J'ai réussi avec distinction, et grâce à toi, la question bonus de mon examen portait sur la branchiflore... »

« Arrête de te dévaloriser Neville, c'est uniquement parce que tu as lu le livre que t'avais donné Croupton que tu as réussi, pas grâce à moi ! »

« Bravo Neville, c'est sûrement aussi parce que tu as pris l'anti-Joncheruine que je t'ai conseillé ! »

« Oui, sûrement aussi... » il rougit « Merci Luna ! »

La tête d'Hermione sort d'un coup de ma cuisine « Bon, vous venez ? On passe à table ? C'est prêt ! »

Une fois à table, la conversation va bon train, je pourrais parier que Neville et Luna se font du pied vu le rouge soutenu des joues de Neville et Ron et Hermione ont l'air plus amoureux que jamais, ils n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler ! Je les observe quelques minutes avec un oeil bienveillant et un sourire songeur... Qu'est-ce que ça me manque d'avoir quelqu'un à qui je pourrais tout confier, sur qui je pourrais me reposer, qui rirait à mes blagues pourries...

« Harry ? Harry ? » Je secoue la tête, Luna me regarde d'un air songeur et Neville, Ron et Hermione d'un air amusé.

« Mmh... Quoi ? »

« On a sonné, je pense... » dis Ron d'un air curieux.

« Mais... je n'attends personne ! Attendez, je reviens.» je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée qui ça peut bien être ? George me prévient toujours avant de passer et je ne vois pas qui d'autre ça pourrait être... J'allume l'interphone.

« Oui ? Qui est-ce ? » une voix que je reconnais très bien mais qui a l'air mal me répond :

« Moi... Harry. Peux monter ? Ça ne va... Vraiment pas... »

Je ne peux pas laisser Léo dehors dans cet état, même si ça veut dire devoir inventer une excuse pour mes amis... « Oui, monte ! »

Je retourne dans la salle à manger où 4 paires d'yeux me fixent pleines d'interrogations...

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! :) **


	7. Révélation

« Euuuuh... Voilà, c'est un ami à moi et il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien donc je lui ai dit de monter, c'est un moldu, donc faites gaffe s'il vous plait. »

« Pas de soucis Harry, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? » Hermione a l'air vraiment concernée.

« Non, pas du tout... Je vais lui ouvrir et parler un peu avec lui... »

Je retourne dans mon hall sous le regard de mes amis en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Ron avait l'air curieux et méfiant, logique, je ne lui avais pas parlé d'un quelconque ami moldu avant ce soir et il sait que si Léo sait où j'habite et qu'il vient chez moi quand il n'est pas bien pour parler c'est qu'il me considère comme un ami proche... Hermione avait l'air inquiète pour Léo, être inquiète pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne connait pas, c'est bien elle. Mais elle aussi avait compris ce que Ron avait conclu et donc était un peu tendue. Luna avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées, ce qui veut dire qu'elle analyse tout et qu'elle me partagera peut être ses conclusions, souvent justes à mon sujet, plus tard. Et Neville avait juste l'air curieux et enchanté de rencontrer un nouvel ami à moi.

J'ouvre la porte de l'appart et regarde Léo, il est mal en point, il a un oeil au beurre noir, ses vêtements sont déchirés et pleins de sang et des larmes plein les yeux.

Je me précipite vers lui et m'exclame : « Léo, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je... Attaqué... Parce que... Gay... Pris la fuite... Chez toi... » puis il s'évanouit, je le rattrape et crie :

« Hermione ! Vite ! »

Hermione arrive en courant, suivie de près par les autres.

« Harry ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? » elle a déjà sorti sa baguette et elle commence à le déshabiller pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

« Il s'est fait attaqué dans la rue apparemment ! Soigne le s'il te plait Herm' ! »

« J'aurais besoin d'eau fraîche, de place, il faut le laisser respirer, de lumière et de calme pour me concentrer. »

Neville va chercher l'eau, Ron sort sa baguette et éclaire le corp de Léo et Luna recule pour laisser de la place. Hermione commence à marmonner des formules et pendant 20 minutes qui me semblent une éternité, les plaies se referment une à une, les bleus passent au violet puis au jaune pour disparaître et la respiration de Léo redevient normale.

« Les gars, aidez moi à le transporter dans le lit d'Harry s'il vous plaît, il a besoin d'un peu de repos. Mais normalement dans une demie heure il sera réveillé, il a l'air solide.»

Neville et moi, on sort nos baguettes, on soulève le corps de Léo dans les airs et on suit Ron qui nous ouvre la porte de ma chambre. On le dépose doucement sur mon lit et on sort de la pièce, je lui jette un dernier regard inquiet et je ferme doucement la porte.

Je me retourne et Hermione me regarde d'un air sérieux et interrogateur. Luna lance un sort qui nettoye le sang qui jonchait mon hall puis elle aussi me regarde. Neville est tout pâle et Ron m'interroge également du regard.

« Voilà, c'était Léo, d'habitude il est plus en forme mais bon... Il m'a dit qu'il s'était fait attaqué dans la rue d'après ce que j'ai compris et, c'est un ami proche que je ne vous ai pas présenté parce qu'il est... » Hermione m'interrompt :

« Mais pourquoi s'est-il fait attaqué Harry, tu sais ? Il avait toujours son portefeuille sur lui !»

« Ben... il s'est fait attaqué parce que... Enfin, je crois... Parce qu'il est gay... »

« Et comment le connais-tu ? C'est parce qu'il est gay que tu ne nous l'a pas présenté ? Ou parce qu'il est moldu ? » Ron a l'air énervé, c'est pas bon signe...

« Venez, allons nous asseoir au salon, je vais vous expliquer... »

« Non Harry ! Explique nous ! Depuis quelques mois on se pose des questions, on savait que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un et que tu avais une nouvelle bande de potes parce que tu n'étais pas souvent chez toi le soir et qu'on se voyait moins souvent. Je veux une explication ! »

« Calme-toi Ron. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. » dit Hermione en posant la main sur son bras. « Mais il a raison Harry, nous avons vu que tu avais l'air de te sentir mieux dans tes baskets et nous supposions que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un. »

« Eh bien... Je me sens mieux dans mes baskets et je me suis effectivement fais des nouveaux amis dont je ne vous ai pas parlé. Léo et moi on est amis et... Je ne vous l'ai pas présenté parce que vous ne faites pas partie du même monde... Enfin... Je... Je crois que pour que vous compreniez tout, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose que j'aurais préféré vous annoncer autrement... » je respire un bon coup... mon coeur s'accélère dans ma poitrine... « Je... Je suis gay. » Je scrute leurs réactions. Ron a l'air ébahi, Hermione a l'air... contente ? Neville est sur le cul et Luna sourit.

« Je crois que je m'en doutais un peu Harry, je suis heureuse pour toi en tout cas et ça ne change rien du tout ! »

« Merci 'Mione. » je regarde mon meilleur ami avec un peu d'appréhension.

Ron bafouille : « Je... Tu... Wow ! Ben... Euh... Félicitations ? Et toi et Léo, vous .. ? »

« Non non, Léo est juste mon ami et il s'est fait attaqué par des homophobes apparemment... »

Neville réagit enfin : « Des quoi ? »

« Des homophobes, Neville ! Des Moldus qui détestent les homosexuels. Merci de nous en avoir parlé Harry, ça n'a pas du être facile, un Joncheruine mélangeait tes pensées ! »

« Euuuh..Merci Luna ? »

« On va te laisser avec Léo, on repassera un autre soir, tu verras Ron au Ministère de toute façon, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si il ne va pas bien ! »

« Merci Hermione ! Au revoir les gars, on se verra une prochaine fois et je vous le présenterai officiellement... Encore merci ! »

Ron, Hermione, Luna et Neville sortent de l'appart et une fois la porte fermée, Ron regarde Hermione et lui dit « Tu as vu ? J'ai cru pendant quelques instants que c'était... ». Neville l'interrompt : « Oui, on a tous vu... Léo lui ressemble un peu. C'était troublant, on aurait dit... ». Hermione regarde la porte fermée de l'appart et murmure aux autres : « Je sais mais ce n'était pas lui. Draco a les cheveux plats et les yeux gris...».

**Voili voilou! Les chapitres suivants arriveront peut être plus lentement, désolée d'avance! ^^ **


	8. Inconscient

Une fois Ron, Hermione, Luna et Neville partis, je suis allé voir Léo dans ma chambre, je me suis allongé sur mon lit et je l'ai regardé dormir. Il est vraiment toujours aussi beau... Je sens mes paupières se fermer progressivement, je cède à l'appel du sommeil, cette soirée était particulièrement chargée en émotion et je pense que je l'ai mérité. Léo me réveillera de toute façon ! En parlant de lui, il tremble dans son sommeil, je le prend dans mes bras et je...

Je rouvre les paupières, je sens des cheveux blonds me chatouiller le nez, je serre plus fort le corps contre moi, ça fait vraiment du bien de se réveiller avec quelqu'un à ses côtés ! Le vide que je ressens souvent est comblé, un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres. Je sens le blond bouger un peu, je dé serre mon étreinte de peur de lui avoir fait mal. Je referme mes yeux, je dormirais bien encore ! Mais il s'est retourné et n'est pas de cet avis, il me dépose des tas de bisous papillons sur le visage, je souris. Il m'embrasse doucement, mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes et c'est comme si elles étaient faites pour se rencontrer. Il met tout l'amour qu'il peut dans ce baiser, je le sens... Personne ne m'avait embrassé avec tant de respect, de tendresse et d'amour auparavant, je suis impressionné et ouvre les yeux pour le regarder. Et ce sont des pupilles que je connais bien qui attirent mon attention : des pupilles métalliques, d'un gris profond et attirant. Je suis tellement sous le choc que je ne réagis pas...

Draco me dit alors en se levant et en se choisissant des vêtements dans mon armoire « Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ! C'est parce que tu vas parler de nous à tes amis ce soir ? Parce que les connaissant, je suis sûr qu'ils accepteront notre relation si tu es heureux, ils sont tellement... Gryffondor ! Peut être ne devrait-on juste pas leur dire tout de suite pour le mariage, n'est-ce pas mon lion ? »

Je suis choqué par ce qu'il raconte et par le fait de voir que son corps nu me fait tant d'effet ! Je bafouille une réponse « Euuuuh.. Oui... Mariage... D'accord... »

« Ouh là ! T'es vraiment pas du matin, toi, j'avais oublié... Je vais prendre une douche, tu me rejoins ? » dit-il d'un air joueur avant de me lancer un clin d'oeil et de disparaître dans ma salle de bain.

Je reprends mes esprits, je suis chez moi, dans mon lit, okay... Draco partage ma vie et on s'est fiancé, la jolie bague en argent que je porte au doigt me le rappelle gentiment. Je regarde autour de moi, sur le mur une photo en mouvement de nous, nous embrassant et riant dans le london eye. Je me lève et me dirige dans la salle de bain, l'eau coule dans la douche... La tête de Draco émerge de la cabine et lance « Mon amour ! Viens, j'vais t'faire un p'tit massage maison... ». Je ferme les yeux le plus fort que je peux...

Je les rouvre... C'était juste un rêve ! Juste un rêve ! Je ne suis PAS attiré par Draco Malefoy ! Léo lui ressemble un peu mais ils ne sont pas les mêmes du tout... Draco Malefoy n'est pas aussi mauvais que je le croyais à certains moments à Poudlard, mais. Et je ne croyais PAS ça pour pouvoir l'observer en cachette, non ! Je faisais mon devoir en tant que « membre » de l'Ordre, c'est tout ! Et puis, la question ne se pose pas, Draco n'est pas gay, il était même sorti avec Pansy Parkinson après Poudlard d'après ce que j'avais compris... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il est devenu depuis Poudlard à part cette histoire avec Pansy qui a fait jazzer parmis les anciens élèves de notre année. Bref, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu mais il n'est sûrement pas gay et je ne suis pas attiré par lui !

Je sens les cheveux de Léo chatouiller mon nez, sensation qui me rappelle celle de mon rêve étrange...

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et pour les reviews que j'ai reçues, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! Bisous ;) **


	9. Découverte

Je me détache de Léo qui apparemment s'est rendormi, je me lève et me dirige vers ma salle à manger. Je débarrasse la table d'hier soir manuellement, je fais toujours attention quand Léo est chez moi à ne pas utiliser de magie. En débarrassant, je repense au rêve que j'ai fait, je dois admettre que Léo et Draco se ressemblent beaucoup... J'ai, il faut le dire, toujours détesté Draco Malefoy pendant mes années à Poudlard mais après la bataille finale, je ne savais plus quoi penser… Il faut dire que si je n'avais pas sauvé Draco dans la salle sur demande, la réponse que j'aurais dû donner à Narcissa dans la forêt interdite aurait sans doute aucun changé la donne. Mais j'avais senti dans cette salle que Draco était aussi effrayé que moi je l'étais et je comprenais qu'il ait obéi à Voldemort si celui-ci menaçait sa famille. Si j'avais eu la chance d'avoir une famille, j'aurais tout fait pour les sauver comme l'a fait ma mère pour moi.

Je me souviens, dans un bref flash-back, du jeune garçon blond que j'ai rencontré chez Mme Guipure et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que nous avons bien grandis depuis ce temps-là, depuis notre première rencontre. Peut être que Draco et Léo ont un lien familial, il faudrait que je demande à Léo.

Léo... Je me rappelle soudainement la peur et la détresse que j'ai ressenti hier, je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais ressentir ça ! Je sais que cette fois ce n'était pas ma faute mais le résultat est le même, je tiens à la vie de Léo autant qu'à celle de Ron ou d'Hermione. Il a beaucoup d'importance à mes yeux... Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna... Ils savent maintenant... Ils ont plutôt bien réagis, ils sont ma famille donc j'appréhendais beaucoup et ce n'était pas comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe mais bon... Il faudrait que je reparle à Ron de ce stage dont Kingsley lui a parlé, savoir en quoi ça consiste ! J'ai fini de débarrasser et je prépare le déjeuner tout en pensant à tout ça... Un petit « Salut ! » dit d'une voix encore ensommeillée me fait sortir de mes pensées.

« Coucou ! Tu es réveillé ! Assieds-toi, je vais te servir ton petit-déjeuner ! »

Léo s'assied et baille puis me pose la question que je redoutais un peu : « Dis, comment ça se fait que je sois guéris et que je me réveille dans ton lit ? »

Je lui sers ses oeufs, son bacon son jus d'orange et je m'assied en face de lui avec un café « Eh bien, il y avait beaucoup de sang mais en fait tu n'étais pas blessé profondément, j'ai mis ma lotion miracle sur tes bleus et voilà ! Me demande pas plus, je suis nul en médecine... »

« Mmh... Okay, merci en tout cas ! »

« C'est normal ... Tu m'as fait peur ! Dis, je voulais te demander, tu ne connaîtrais pas dans ta famille un Draco ? »

« Si, c'est mon cousin biologique. »

« Cousin biologique ? »

« Oui, quand j'avais 11 ans, mes parents m'ont abandonné, je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon enfance avant le jour où ils m'ont laissé... Mes parents avaient l'air dégoûtés par moi, je n'avais jamais vu une telle expression de haine ! Enfin, bref, plus tard j'ai cherché des informations sur ma famille et j'ai trouvé un arbre généalogique. Je sais que mon nom de famille est Lestrange mais vu ce seul contact avec mes parents j'ai préféré prendre le nom de famille de mes parents adoptifs... Il y a deux ans, j'ai essayé de recontacter le reste de ma famille biologique sans succès, je n'ai trouvé que des portes fermées, sauf chez Draco. Il habite ici à Londres et je vais parfois le voir, il refuse de me parler de mes parents, il m'a juste dit que ma mère était morte il y a quelques années mais il a dit qu'elle avait commis des crimes extrêmement graves. Il a l'air de la détester en tout cas ! »

« Wow ! J'y crois pas... Tu crois que tu pourrais nous arranger une rencontre tous les 3 ? J'aurais bien envie de le voir et de savoir ce qu'il devient ! »

« Tu le connais ? Si tu veux, je lui dit qu'il vienne ce soir au _Proud Camden... _»

« Oui je veux bien, mais ne lui dit pas qui je suis s'il te plaît ! L'effet de surprise sera bien meilleur ! »

« Okay, comme tu veux... Je peux t'emprunter des vêtements ? Les miens sont un peu morts... Je vais aller me reposer chez moi si on sort ce soir. »

« Oui hein, tu sais où ils sont, vas-y, j'vais prendre ma douche ! »

Dès que Léo a quitté la pièce, je me dirige vers la salle de bain et me déshabille pour me glisser dans ma douche à jets massants... Léo est donc le fils de Bellatrix et Rodolphus et il est Cracmol ! Ils l'ont abandonné parce qu'il n'a pas reçu sa lettre d'entrée pour Poudlard vu qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir... Ils ont donc du l'abandonner et avant jeter son enfance pleine de magie aux Oubliettes. Ils n'ont pas du supporter le fait d'avoir un fils sans aucun pouvoir magique, quelle plus grande honte aurait pu exister pour eux ? Je n'en reviens toujours pas... J'ai tendance à essayer de voir le bien en tous mais comment peut on être aussi cruel avec son enfant ? La réaction de Draco par rapport à Léo m'étonne quand même ! A-t-il changé à ce point ?

**Que pensez vous de cette révélation? :P J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez!**


	10. Rendez-vous

Je suis prêt à sortir, c'est bizarre, je me suis comporté de manière inhabituelle... D'habitude je ne fais pas extrêmement attention à la façon dont je m'habille mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent... J'ai choisi soigneusement ma tenue, j'ai même hésité pendant quelque temps ! J'ai finalement opté pour une chemise verte qui met mes yeux en valeur, le plus beau jeans que j'ai, des chaussures en daim grises et un gilet gris. Je me suis rasé, coiffé, je ne me ressemble presque plus... Je m'observe dans le miroir, je vois un gars d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux noir de jais coiffés-décoiffés cachent à moitié la cicatrice qui le caractérise, rasé de près, ses yeux verts ont un regard très sérieux et tendu, ses lunettes rondes rendent son regard encore plus sérieux... Sa chemise laisse voir qu'il est bien fait mais ne laisse rien transparaître de trop, son jean le rend plus grand qu'il ne l'est déjà et le met en valeur à la perfection. On est loin du Harry de Poudlard, tout ce qu'il en reste c'est ses lunettes. Je suis très satisfait de l'aspect général que je donne, je me ressemble et en même temps, sans ma cicatrice je ne pense pas que quelqu'un qui ne m'a plus vu depuis longtemps puisse me reconnaître !

Comme chaque fois qu'on va au _Proud Camden_ avec Léo (un bar dans les anciennes écuries de Camden où on aime aller parce qu'on peut y rencontrer toute sorte de gens différents, hors norme) il vient m'attendre en bas de chez moi pour qu'on prenne le métro, il vient de sonner. Je prends mon portefeuille, mon manteau, ma baguette, je me regarde une dernière fois, cache un maximum ma cicatrice et je referme mon appart. Je descends par les escaliers, je me sens tout bizarre, j'ai mes entrailles qui sont comme compressées, tordues par une main invisible, j'essaye de ne pas me concentrer sur ça.

« Wow ! Harry ! Tu es... » Léo n'en revient pas ! Juste l'effet que je veux faire, parfait !

« Merci, on y va ? » je lui fait un léger clin d'oeil, il secoue sa tête et reprend ses esprits.

« Euuuuh, oui... »

Après un court voyage en métro pendant lequel Léo me parle des derniers potins de son groupe d'amis sans me quitter des yeux, qu'il a jolis d'ailleurs... La présence de Léo m'a détendu, on arrive en face du bar et la main invisible s'y remet, j'aplatis mes cheveux devant mon front encore une fois et entre derrière Léo en prenant une grande inspiration. Léo me tire derrière lui par le bras, il se fraye un chemin vers une table, je ne vois pas où il va et je commence à me dire que ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça cette rencontre... Mais c'est trop tard on dirait ! Je reste derrière Léo et j'aplatis ma mèche nerveusement, je l'entends :

« Salut cousin ! J'suis venu avec un ami, j'espère que ça te dérange pas ? Mais comme je vois que tu as amené aussi quelqu'un... »

Amené quelqu'un ? J'ai envie de disparaître sous terre, de courir hors de ce bar, mais quelle mauvaise idée, bon sang ! À quoi je pensais ?

Une voix traînante que je reconnaîtrai entre toutes répond à Léo : « Léo ! Oui, je ne t'ai pas encore présenté Blaise, un vieil ami à moi de l'école, mais qui est ton ami à toi ? » c'est le moment... Mes mains sont toutes moites et ma gorge sèche...

« Salut Draco... Rmh... »

« Potter ? Tu as... changé. Mais comment connais-tu Léo ? Tu sais qui il... Enfin... » Draco n'a pas pu cacher sa surprise et un éclair d'autre chose qui est passé dans ses beaux yeux gris mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi... Je m'assieds à côté de lui et Léo à côté de Blaise.

« Léo et moi, on s'est connu dans un bar (après tout c'est en partie la vérité..) il m'a dit qui tu étais par rapport à lui, j'ai été étonné d'apprendre que tu étais en bons termes avec lui et j'ai voulu voir ce que tu devenais... Au fait, salut Blaise ! » Malefoy est vraiment étonné et pris au dépourvu par mes paroles, juste ce que je voulais ! Zabini, lui, a juste l'air amusé de la situation.

« Salut Potter ! T'es devenu beau gosse à c'que j'vois ! Enchanté de te rencontrer Léo, tu ressembles fort à Draco c'est fou, t'as juste l'air un peu moins coincé on dirait... » Il accompagne sa dernière phrase d'un gros clin d'oeil à Léo qui rougit légèrement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir aussi mais j'observe surtout Draco en coin... Il est plus beau qu'avant, il est légèrement plus musclé, il porte une chemise noire les manches remontées jusqu'au coude, ce qui met en avant la blancheur de sa peau et un pantalon gris foncé qui rappelle ses yeux.

Léo a répondu à Blaise, j'entends Blaise rire à ce qu'à dit Léo, ils vont bien s'entendre ces deux là ! Ça ne m'étonne pas, Léo plaît à tout le monde. La voix de Malefoy me fait me tourner vers lui :

« Alors comme ça, tu connais mon cousin ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à parler de lui à quiconque dans notre monde, Potter, sinon... » Je suis choqué par ce que Draco vient de dire, on dirait qu'il n'a pas tellement changé finalement !

« Sinon quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je parle de lui ? Parce que c'est un Cracmol qui descend d'une lignée de 'sang pur' ? Parce que ça ferait des vagues dans ton petit monde ? Parce qu'il est gay ? Léo est un ami proche de moi, je l'estime beaucoup et je ne pense pas que révéler son identité au monde des sorciers serait un bien pour lui. Et je ne suis pas comme toi, je préfère ne pas faire de mal à mes ennemis si ça peut blesser mes amis ! Je croyais que tu avais un peu changé... Léo, je ne me sens pas très bien en fait, tu me raccompagnes s'il te plaît ? » Je ne supportes pas qu'on s'en prenne à mes amis et là.. Je ne crois pas que c'était une bonne idée de venir, je pars énervé du bar, j'attends Léo dehors. Il arrive quelques minutes plus tard...

« Ça va Harry ? Viens je te ramènes... »

A l'intérieur Blaise observe son meilleur ami commencer une cigarette avec attention puis lui dit :

« T'étais obligé de t'arranger pour qu'il te déteste, juste parce qu'il te plaît ? Draco, Harry n'est pas comme les autres, t'es pas obligé de mettre des barrières entre vous et de passer pour un con avec lui comme tu l'as toujours fait à l'école ! »

« Tu comprends pas Blaise... Et de toute façon, il n'est pas intéressé par moi, il est sorti avec Chang et la fille Weasley, c'est évident, non ? Il voulait juste savoir si j'avais changé et je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai changé avant que mes démarches ne soient accréditées par le Ministère sinon il ne me croira pas. »

Blaise ne répondit pas à son crétin d'ami mais se promit de se renseigner sur Harry et sur ses... orientations...

**Première rencontre après 3 ans, qu'en pensez-vous? ;)**


	11. Prendre ou ne pas prendre

Ça fait quelques jours que j'avais revu Malefoy. Bon, okay, 3 jours exactement ! Ça fait aussi 3 jours que, je dois l'avouer, sous la douche, je me touche en pensant à un beau blond et il n'a pas les yeux bleus... J'ai honte de le dire mais en même temps, je sais qu'il ne se passera jamais rien avec lui... Donc ça reste un pur fantasme ! Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de mal à se faire plaisir, il ne le saura jamais et je ne le reverrai sans doute plus. Je pense à ça en allant au Ministère, aujourd'hui on va découvrir quel sera notre stage, Ron et moi, ça risque d'être intéressant ! J'inspire profondément puis retiens ma respiration et appuie sur la chasse, cette façon d'entrer sans se faire repérer par les Moldus a beau être pratique, je ne m'y ferais jamais ! Ron m'attend dans le hall, comme d'habitude des tas de regards s'arrêtent sur moi, ça non plus, je ne m'y ferais jamais...

« Alors vieux ! Pas trop stressé ? » Ron est hyper tendu, ses oreilles sont rouges et il me tape maladroitement sur l'épaule, il n'a toujours pas avalé ce que je lui ai dis au dîner apparemment...

« Si, stressé mais en même temps impatient ! Et toi ? »

« Pareil... Pareil... » je vois bien qu'il veut me poser des tas de questions qui lui sont venues à l'esprit après mon coming-out mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour qu'il me les pose alors je me tais. De toute façon, l'ascenseur vient de s'arrêter à notre étage. Quelques camarades de classe sont là, on les salue poliment et on se met dans la file des élèves, attendant notre tour dans le bureau de notre coordinateur, Mr Eskivdur. Quand Ron et moi on a démarré nos études, on ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en termes d'élèves. Il s'avéra que le Ministère de la Magie d'Angleterre était réputé dans la formation d'Aurors. Nous partagions donc les amphis avec des anciens élèves de Durmstrang, quelques Vélanes et des tas de sorciers et sorcières de tous les horizons possibles.

« Mr Potter ! » Ça c'est efficace comme voix pour me sortir de mes pensées ! J'acquiesce, salue Mr Eskivdur poliment et le suis dans son bureau en me frottant nerveusement les mains.

« Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît Mr Potter. » Je m'exécute. « Vous savez sans doute que c'est aujourd'hui que je vous dévoile le stage que nous vous avons trouvé. Je vous rappelle aussi que ce stage compte pour moitié voir plus si nous le décidons, dans votre résultat final. Nous sommes très satisfaits de vos notes en général Mr Potter, vous devez le savoir... » Il marque une pause et m'observe attentivement.

« Euuuh... Oui, je pense. »

« Mmh mmh ... Ce qui nous inquiète c'est que nous soupçonnons chez vous une tendance à vous laisser envahir par vos sentiments. Nous craignons que vous ne soyez pas capable sur le terrain de vous mettre en retrait par rapport à une situation et à la juger sans aprioris. C'est pourquoi – ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plait – nous allons vous demander de suivre une personne qui veut nous prouver qu'elle a changé et de nous rendre un rapport objectif sur ses activités. »

Comment osait-il ! Je vais lui prouver moi à ce vieux crouton que je sais rester objectif ! Pffff... Se reprendre, respirer, rester calme !

« D'accord... Qui est cette personne ? Et combien de temps devrais-je le ou la suivre en observation avant de rendre mon rapport ? » Je suis impressionné par ma maîtrise de moi sur ce coup là !

« Vous avez rendez-vous avec lui demain, nous faisons déjà partiellement confiance à ce monsieur qui a su nous prouver qu'il n'était plus le même mais nous voulons un dernier avis sur lui. Il nous informera lui aussi de votre comportement, nous attendons de vous un professionnalisme sans failles. Vous devrez rendre votre rapport dans un mois et demie maximum. Le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous vous serons envoyez par hibou ce soir. »

« D'accord, merci Monsieur. J'espère que vous serez rassuré quant à la qualité de mon travail. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

« Merci Mr Potter, veuillez appeler Ronald Weasleyen sortant je vous prie. »

« Sans problème. » Je referme la porte, je ne dois pas inspirer l'envie d'entrer dans ce bureau en sortant... Mes yeux lancent des éclairs, me juger sans avoir eu la preuve de ce qu'ils avancent ce n'est pas anti-professionnel ça ?

« Ron, c'est à toi. J'suis pas trop d'humeur à en discuter, on se verra demain soir, je t'appelle. Bonne chance... »

Je rentre chez moi, énervé, j'appelle Léo et je tombe sur sa messagerie, ça a le don de m'énerver encore plus ! Finalement, je me change et je vais courir pour évacuer cette mauvaise énergie... J'écoute les Bizarr' Sisters et Radiohead sur mon mp3, les moldus inventent de chouettes trucs quand même... C'est finalement sur Creep de Radiohead que je me calme complètement, je rentre à l'appart, crevé. Je suis accueilli par un grand hibou noir qui me tend fièrement la patte, je prends le message et lui donne à manger et boire, il refuse, comme si je lui faisais l'aumône... Je lis le parchemin :

_Demain, rendez-vous 17h au Koya_

_49 Frith Streer._

Le Koya, un restaurant japonais moldu réputé pour ses plats d'une qualité rarement comparée en pleine ville de Londres, choix étrange pour un ancien sympathisant du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Je verrais demain ! Je note à l'arrière du parchemin « C'est noté, à demain Monsieur. » je rattache le mot au hibou noir et le laisser s'envoler par ma fenêtre, je contemple la ville quelques minutes. C'est la nuit que je préfère Londres, illuminée mais avec ses côtés d'ombre... Je me dirige vers ma chambre, me déshabille et me glisse dans mon lit, je tombe de fatigue, je ne vais pas mettre longtemps à m'endormir !

« C'est Harry, il faut que je réponde... » Léo a dit cette phrase sur un ton pas très convaincu, en même temps, les beaux yeux bruns de Blaise ne lui laisse pas vraiment d'échappatoire.

« Je suis sûr qu'Harry se débrouille très bien sans toi mon mignon, c'est un grand garçon... Alors, où en était-on ? »

« Tu essayais de m'arracher des informations sur un ami proche de moi qui vient d'essayer de m'appeler, en échange d'un baiser... » Léo se sent comme une proie, prise au piège des bras du beau brun, résister serait stupide... Même si il se sentait mal de trahir la confiance de son ami, il sentait que Blaise n'avait que de bonnes intentions à l'égard d'Harry. Par rapport à lui par contre...

« Ah oui ! Commençons par le baiser, nous parlerons après... »

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

« Alors ? »

« T'as l'air trop impatient, j'ai pas envie de te gâcher la surprise aussi vite... Et puis, il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas le blesser comme les autres Draco ! Il est différent. » La première phrase avait été dites par un ami malicieux, la deuxième par un ami soucieux et la troisième sincèrement, Blaise pouvait être les 3 à la fois et c'était ce que Draco appréciait chez lui.

« ... Je te promets de réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes... Alors ? »

« Il est gay, mon pote, à 100%. Maintenant laisse moi récupérer s'il te plaît, ton cousin est vraiment bon au lit ! »

« Raaaaah Blaise ! Je veux pas le savoir ! On sait tous les deux que coucher avec lui n'était pas nécessaire pour avoir les infos. »

« Oui, je le savais. Mais savoir et vouloir c'est différent Draco, réfléchis-y ! »

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir! Bonne soirée :) **


	12. Le Koya

Me voilà en costume devant le Koya, il est 16 heure 40, être à l'avance c'est très professionnel ! J'ai choisi un costume vert bouteille taillé sur mesure et une chemise blanche de qualité, je n'aime pas les nœuds papillons et les cravates... J'ai pris mon sac de travail (cuir noir, très simple) avec mon ordinateur portable, un bloc notes, mon agenda et un bic, de quoi noter si nécessaire quoi ! Bref, j'ai fait mon organisé professionnel en espérant que ça impressionnerait le sujet de mon évaluation. Je fais des spéculations sur l'identité de cet homme en l'attendant : Macnair ? Avery ? Carrow ? Dolohov ? Ça me lasse vite, alors je me rappelle de la réaction de Ron d'hier et commence à imaginer des manières de le décoincer un peu, c'est beaucoup plus amusant d'un coup ! Je suis en train d'imaginer la tête de Ron si j'embrassais un mec devant lui quand une voix me sort de mes pensées :

« Tiens, Potter, quelle surprise ! Et il sourit tout seul en plus... Ils disaient donc la vérité à l'école, tu es effectivement dérangé. » Je me retourne en sachant exactement à qui j'ai affaire. Draco se tient devant moi,

« Malefoy ? Oh non, non, non, non, non... Ne me dis pas que c'est toi que je dois évaluer ?! »

« C'est une surprise pour moi aussi l'balafré ! J'vais devoir te traîner à mes basques pendant un mois et demie, si tu crois que ça m'amuse, t'es encore plus dérangé que ce que je pensais ! »

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui a fait courir cette rumeur comme quoi j'étais psychologiquement instable, Malefoy. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, tu as réservé une table je crois, non ? »

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on dîne ensemble, Potter ? »

« Ça n'a rien de personnel Mr Malefoy, je fais mon travail... » Je souris, j'ai repris le dessus et me suis montré professionnel, tout ce que je voulais ! Même si, maintenant que j'y pense, se toucher en imaginant son 'client' dans des positions compromettantes ne doit pas être très professionnel... Je sens le rouge me monter légèrement aux joues mais tâche de rester concentré sur l'enjeu de ce stage.

« J'aime quand tu m'appelles 'Mr Malefoy', Potter, c'est très... Bref, continues ! J'ai réservé une table, je vais t'expliquer ce que j'ai fais pendant 3 ans et mes projets à venir. Suis-moi. »

Je suis Malefoy, il est très élégant, il s'est lui aussi arrangé pour l'occasion : il porte un costume noir et une chemise gris clair (c'est presque du blanc) ses cheveux sont disciplinés plus que soigneusement et il est juste à tomber. D'ailleurs tous les regards se tournaient vers lui dans la rue, il dégage une aura de confiance en lui impressionnante ! Il avait réservé une table, la serveuse, très jolie cela dit, nous fait asseoir et nous amène les cartes. Elle porte l'uniforme du restaurant, un tailleur noir, une chemise blanche et des escarpins noir vernis. Je regarde la carte deux minutes et quand je relève les yeux vers Malefoy pour lui poser une question, je m'arrête net, il vient de faire un clin d'oeil à une serveuse plus que rouge ! Je détourne le regard de lui, qu'est-ce que je m'imaginais... Malefoy n'est pas gay, c'est un fait. Je me renfrogne et demande un peu brutalement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? » Malefoy regarde Potter, il brûle de lui répondre « Toi sur un plateau et servi avec de la crème fraîche. » mais il n'en fait rien, il sait qu'Harry lui plaît et qu'il risque de s'y casser plus que les dents. Sa solution est de se faire détester par Harry, comme à Poudlard, comme ça, il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté entre-eux et il ne devra pas souffrir.

« Je ne sais pas, je voudrais prendre beaucoup de choses, tout a l'air si bon. » Il appuie, malgré-lui, cette déclaration d'un regard insistant qu'Harry ne remarque pas.

« Je prendrais la même chose que toi, je ne mange quasi jamais de japonais. »

La serveuse intervient à ce moment et nous demande notre choix, enfin, elle n'a d'yeux que pour Malefoy qui lui répond avec un léger sourire un plat d'un nom imprononçable. Elle reprend les cartes et s'éloigne en jetant un regard en arrière vers Draco, ce qui a le don de m'énerver mais je n'en montre rien.

« Alors Malefoy, qu'à tu fais depuis... » Je n'arrive pas à terminer ma phrase sans dire quelque chose qui pourrait blesser ou énerver le Serpentard...

« Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé ? Depuis que mes parents sont en cavale ? Depuis que tu as triomphé ? Ou depuis que tu m'as sauvé la vie ? » Sur cette dernière question, le sourire de Malefoy s'est changé quelques secondes en grimace, il n'aime pas du tout l'idée de cette dette qu'il a envers moi.

« Un peu tout ça en même temps... Mais tu ne me dois rien, si tu étais mort dans la salle sur demande, j'aurais du le dire à ta mère et mon destin aurait sans doute été différent, Malefoy. »

« Moui... Depuis ce moment là, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant quelque temps, j'ai voyagé. Au départ, parce que j'avais peur du Ministère et du jugement que les sorciers auraient de moi puis parce que je voulais connaître le monde. Ensuite, je suis revenu, ici, à Londres et je me suis acheté un appartement grâce à la fortune Malefoy. Je savais que pour que le Ministère aie confiance en moi, je devrais leur prouver que j'avais changé. Donc j'ai commencé par aider les Moldus qui avaient été victimes inconsciemment des Mangemorts et de Voldemort. J'ai reconstruit des maisons, parler avec des familles de victimes et j'ai fondé une association pour elles. Puis je me suis présenté au Ministère sans baguette en guise de bonne foi. J'ai présenté mon dossier et ça fait un an que je continue à aider les victimes, sorciers ou non. Ça fait un an que le Ministère surveille mes faits et gestes et ton évaluation est la dernière étape pour que je sois ré-intégré totalement dans le système. La seule erreur que j'ai faites fut de revoir Parkinson, cette folle m'a sauté dessus en public et ça a nuit à l'image que j'essaye de me faire. Mais comme ça a été ma seule bavure et que depuis je suis discret, le Ministère n'a pas rejeté mon dossier tout de suite. Ils m'ont juste rajouté une évaluation et c'est tombé sur toi. » Le Malefoy qui se tient devant moi n'est plus le même que celui de Poudlard si ce qu'il dit est vrai. Mais c'est en contradiction avec l'autre soir et ça me semble plus qu'étrange.

« Je lirai ton dossier demain. Alors comme ça Parkinson t'as sauté dessus ? »

« Ouais... Que veux-tu, je les rends toutes folles ! En parlant de ça... »

La serveuse revient avec nos plats et je suis sûr qu'elle a défait 2 boutons de sa chemise au moins. Je serre le poing sous la table. Elle dépose mon plat normalement puis se penche plus qu'elle ne devrait devant Draco et prend son temps pour que l'assiette soit mise exactement comme elle le veut. Je remarque tout de suite son petit jeu et Draco aussi, sauf que Draco a l'air de s'en amuser, lui.


	13. Une diversion divertissante

« Merci beaucoup. Jena c'est ça ? » dit Draco en touchant légèrement son badge agrafé sur sa poitrine.

« Oui monsieur. » Elle ne se sent plus, cette... Pfiou... Se calmer Harry ! Se calmer ! « Bon appétit et bonne soirée messieurs ! »

« Merci Jena. » A peine est-elle partie que Draco se tourne vers moi et me demande « Comment as tu rencontré mon cousin, Potter ? »

« Je l'ai dis l'autre jour, dans un bar. La responsable des vestiaires a échangé nos manteaux et il m'a suivi pour reprendre le sien et me rendre le mien. »

« Quel bar ? Je commence à bien connaître Londres et j'adore entendre parler de nouveaux endroits ! » Mon cœur bat plus vite, j'ai l'impression qu'il sait mais comment saurait-il ? Léo ne lui aurait rien dit, je le sais, on a un accord tacite sur le fait que je dis à qui je veux où on s'est rencontré. Je cherche un mensonge ou un moyen d'éviter la question.

« Je ne sais plus, je m'étais perdu et je suis entré là par hasard. Je ne saurais pas te dire. »

« Vraiment ? Dommage alors... »

« Au fait, tu as vu que Jena a déposé un mot sous ton assiette Draco, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ah... Non, je n'ai pas vu, merci pour le coup de main. » Il lit le mot, fait un grand sourire carnassier le dépose sur la table et puis se lève : « Excuse moi Potter, je reviens. ». Il se dirige vers l'escalier qui descend vers les toilettes et vers quelques salles réservées au personnel.

Je reste assis à table quelques minutes puis je ne peux m'empêcher de lire le mot, qui dit : « Rejoins-moi aux toilettes, Jena. ». Je sors mon stylo de mon sac, écris au dos « Bonne soirée, je lis votre dossier demain Mr Malefoy et je commence l'observation lundi. » puis je prends mes affaires, passe par la caisse où on me dit que tout était plus que payé d'avance et sors du restaurant. Je rentre chez moi le plus vite possible, entre dans mon ascenseur et donne un coup de poing dans la vitre de celui-ci. Ça m'apprendra à fantasmer sur un hétéro.

Pendant ce temps, Malefoy descend les escaliers qui vont vers les toilettes du Koya. Il a joué au con, encore une fois, même si cette fois-ci il espère que ça ne finira pas comme d'habitude... En attendant, il entre dans les toilettes pour hommes. Il sait que ce qu'il va faire est mal mais ce qu'il sait aussi c'est que voir Harry l'a mis dans un état plus qu'insatisfaisant et qu'une serveuse n'attend que lui. La serveuse, Jena, s'approche de lui et lui murmure à l'oreille tout en se frottant contre lui : « Viens, on sera plus tranquille autre part. » Il la suit dans les toilettes du personnel, moins luxueuses que les toilettes pour clients mais plus discrètes. Elle verrouille la porte puis se retourne vers lui en enlevant sa veste. Il s'assied sur la toilette et l'observe se déshabiller, il méprise toutes les femmes et les traite toutes comme des objets. C'est ce qu'on lui a appris dans son enfance, il n'a de respect que pour sa mère. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il n'a réussi à construire aucune relation basée sur autre chose que le sexe avec des femmes. C'est aussi en partie pour cela, qu'il aime les hommes. Jena, a enlevé sa jupe et sa veste, elle est debout devant lui en escarpins vernis, string en dentelle rouge et chemise. Il lui ordonne : « Enlève cette chemise, ma belle. » elle défait un à un les boutons de sa chemise en s'approchant de lui et laisse lentement découvrir à Malefoy un soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge. « Enlève toute cette dentelle aussi, Jena, tu n'en as pas besoin. » elle s'assied sur ses genoux et lui glisse à l'oreille « Enlève la moi, je suis fatiguée de me déshabiller... » Draco lui murmure alors dans l'oreille tout en lui caressant doucement le dos « Avec moi, ma jolie petite chienne, tu vas vite comprendre que soit tu m'obéis, soit tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te déshabiller et de te mettre à genoux. ». Ça c'est la seule chose qui l'excite avec les femmes, avoir le pouvoir sur elles. Il sait que Jena va faire tout ce qu'il voudra parce qu'il a senti les frissons dans son dos quand il l'a traitée de chienne, ça lui a plu. Elle se met alors à genoux et enlève son soutien-gorge et son string. Malefoy se lève et défait lentement sa ceinture. « Maintenant, ma salope, tu vas te toucher et tu vas aimer ça. » Jena commence alors à se toucher, sa respiration se fait plus rapide, Malefoy fait tomber son pantalon à ses chevilles et descend son caleçon, il est en érection grâce à la soumission de Jena. Il prend la tête de celle-ci entre ses mains et lui ordonne « Je veux que tu me suces et que tu continues de te toucher, tu vas voir, tu vas aimer. ». Jena n'a pas le temps de comprendre qu'il prend déjà sa tête et l'oblige à engouffrer toute la longueur de son pénis, qui n'est pas négligeable, dans sa bouche. Jena a du mal mais elle semble aimer ça, Draco appuie sur sa tête au début puis elle le fait sans qu'il en ait besoin. Après une dizaine d'aller-retour, Jena s'arrête, elle n'arrive plus à respirer correctement avec le pénis de Draco en bouche, elle reprend sa respiration. Malefoy lui dit alors d'un ton très calme « Maintenant, ma belle tu vas te mettre sur le dos et continuer à te faire plaisir avec une main, laisse-toi faire, tu vas adorer. » Jena se couche par terre et émet de petits sons en continuant à se toucher. Draco, insère deux doigts en même temps que ceux de Jena, en elle, elle crie à cette intrusion plus imposante que ce qu'elle n'avait prévu. Puis Draco ressort ses doigts de Jena et en introduit un dans un orifice apparemment encore inexploré par les précédents copains de la serveuse. Elle se soulève légèrement et crie de nouveau. Mais continue à se faire plaisir, selon les ordres de Draco, celui-ci insère alors un deuxième doigt en elle. Puis quand Jena s'est habituée, il enlève ses doigts, agrippe les hanches de celle-ci et la met à 4 pattes « Voilà gentille petite chienne, attention, j'arrive. ». Jena serre les dents quand le gland de Draco entre en elle puis crie quand toute sa verge entre, Draco n'en peut plus mais il attend qu'elle soit habituée à sa présence. Ensuite, il commence ses aller-retour la serveuse crie de plaisir maintenant. Draco ferme les yeux et repense à Harry dans son magnifique costume vert bouteille qui fait ressortir ses yeux et il vient en Jena...

Après être venu, Draco s'est calmement rhabillé, a laissé Jena reprendre son souffle et est sorti non sans avoir laissé tomber une carte près de la serveuse et lui avoir lancé un « Si t'as aimé, ma petite chienne dégradée, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. ». Ensuite il est repassé par la table où il était avec Harry, il savait que celui-ci serait parti depuis longtemps, il a lu son mot, a sourit tristement et est sorti du restaurant pour rentrer seul chez lui, comme toujours.


	14. Discussions

Zabini connaissait son ami mieux que quiconque et Malefoy n'allait pas bien, il avait fait le con, comme d'habitude... Ça faisait plus de 20 minutes que Malefoy répondait à son meilleur ami par des « mmh... » des « ouais, je vois... » et des « nan ? Explique ». Blaise s'arrête alors 20 secondes puis lance d'une voix forte, pour secouer Draco :

« C'est Harry, c'est ça ? »

Pas de réponse, seulement un regard noir.

« T'as fait ton connard, hein oui ? »

« Ouais. Mais lâche moi, Blaise. »

« Nan mec, d'habitude je lâche l'affaire, mais là, on sait tous les deux que c'est différent, très différent ! Raconte moi. »

« C'est Potter qui s'occupe de mon dossier au Ministère et on s'est vu au resto pour ça et j'me suis tapée la serveuse. »

« Putain Malefoy ! Tu foires ! Tu te rends compte que c'est pas juste un truc avec Harry que tu gâches mais tu mets aussi en danger tous tes projets futurs et ta 'réinsertion', mec ? Bien sûr que tu t'en rends compte... Alors la prochaine fois que tu le vois, ce que je te propose c'est que tu t'excuses. Nan, m'interromps pas ! Tu t'excuses pour ton comportement peu professionnel et tu te montres comme je sais et tu sais et toutes les personnes que tu as aidé savent que tu es : serviable, à l'écoute et ouvert. Même si ça te plaît pas ! »

« Me fais pas la morale Blaise, t'as baisé mon cousin pour des informations ! »

« Non, je l'ai baisé parce que je l'apprécie, que j'en avais envie et que je réprime pas mes envies comme certains frustrés ! »

« C'est ça ouais ! Tu l'apprécies, mon cul ! »

« J'ai rendez-vous avec lui demain si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Rendez-vous... Pfff... Vous allez remettre ça quoi ! »

« On va essayer d'apprendre à se connaître tous les deux. »

« Vous connaître en profondeur, c'est ça ? » Malefoy regarde son pote en ricanant.

« Putain, Malefoy, t'es con ! » Blaise ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ouais, je sais... J'vais t'écouter, promis. Bonne chance avec mon cousin, mec. Et je veux pas de détails, rappelle t'en ! »

À quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là dans l'appart d'Harry, une conversation au moins autant agréable s'annonçait... Ron et Harry regardaient tous les deux un match de foot sur la télé d'Harry sauf qu'aucun des deux ne suivaient le match. Un des deux pensait avec colère et amertume à un beau blond, tandis que l'autre observait avec méfiance et curiosité son meilleur ami du coin de l'oeil. Je sentis les coups d'oeil de Ron et mis le match sur pause puis me tournai vers mon meilleur ami avec un léger soupir :

« Que veux tu savoir Ron ? »

« Je... J'ai rien demandé ! » répondit le roux, ses oreilles commençant à rougir.

« Non, mais tu brûles d'envie de me poser des tas de questions depuis l'autre soir donc vas-y. »

« Je... Bon, okay... Tu le savais déjà quand on était à Poudlard ? »

« Tu veux dire, quand on partageait un dortoir ? Non, je ne le savais pas et je n'y pensais même pas, ça ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit. J'y ai réfléchis après ma rupture avec ta sœur et mon déménagement ici.» Une expression de soulagement passa sur le visage de Ron.

« Donc, tu n'as pas quitté Ginny à cause de ça ? »

« Non, j'ai quitté Ginny parce qu'entre nous ça n'allait pas, il y avait trop de pression et je ne me sentais plus bien avec elle, simplement. »

Ron se tut, médita quelques minutes ces paroles puis demanda en évitant de me regarder et ses oreilles de plus en plus rouges :

« Et tu as... Enfin, tu as déjà... Avec un mec ? »

« Oui, même si je trouve ça un peu déplacé vu que je ne t'ai jamais posé de questions sur toi et 'Mione. » Les oreilles de mon meilleur ami étaient maintenant écarlates mais il ne se découragea pas pour autant et poursuivit son interrogatoire :

« Ouais... Donc, t'as jamais été attiré par elle ? »

« Ron ! Je te l'ai déjà dit : Hermione c'est une sœur pour moi et je savais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre vous deux depuis la troisième année. Donc non ! »

« Okay, okay... Et, Léo tu as... Avec lui... »

« Ça, Ron, ça ne te regarde pas et si je veux t'en parler je le ferais. »

« Okay, mais Léo, il a un lien familial avec... »

« Avec Malefoy ? Ouais... C'est son cousin biologique. »

« Cousin ? Mais c'est un moldu non ? C'est le fils de qui ? »

J'expliquai à Ron les liens entre Léo et Malefoy, il sembla fasciné et en même temps choqué par ces révélations

« Voilà. Mais n'en parle à personne d'accord ? C'est à Malefoy et Léo de décider si ils veulent se révéler tout ça et le révéler au monde des sorciers, okay ? Tout ce que tu dois savoir sur Léo c'est que c'est un ami proche de moi à qui je tient beaucoup. Si il te parle de Malefoy tant mieux, sinon, n'essaye pas qu'il t'en parle, d'accord ? »

« Okay, Harry, promis. Et dernière question... »

« Oui ? »

« Ça change rien entre nous, hein ? »

« Non, mec ! Rien du tout. Et si tu veux pas savoir, j't'en parlerai pas. Je voulais vous en parler que quand j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui ça aurait été sérieux et c'est ce que je vais faire. Je te demande juste de ne pas le juger ou me juger trop vite. Deal ? »

« Deal ! »

« On peut continuer le match maintenant ? » demandé-je avec un sourire.

« Ouais mec ! »

Je connais Ron comme ma poche... J'avais préparé sa moindre question et avant de remettre le match je répondis à sa dernière question silencieuse :

« Et nan mec, j'ai jamais pensé et je penserai jamais à toi autrement que comme un frère. » Je préfère les blonds, ajoutai-je en pensées...

**Pour me faire pardonner mon silence de ces derniers jours voilà 3 nouveaux chapitres (12, 13 et 14). J'espère qu'ils vous plairont, hésitez pas à réagir :) Et merci pour votre soutien! Bisous**

**LucyLuce**


	15. Manoir Malefoy, vraiment?

J'avais lu le dossier « Malefoy » juste avant que Ron n'arrive pour le match et j'avais décidé de ne pas lui en parler, après tout, c'est professionnel et je suis sûr qu'il aurait faussé ma vision des choses. Malefoy avait effectivement l'air d'avoir changé, en tout cas, dans ses actes envers la société. Toutes les infos contenues dans son dossier me disaient la même chose, Draco était irréprochable depuis la chute de Voldemort. Tout ça me semble bien trop beau et facile mais bon... Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'observer quelques temps et il pourra réintégrer la société normalement. Je m'apprête à transplaner vers le manoir Malefoy, c'est là que se tient la réunion de travail de ce matin. Je vais y découvrir le tout nouveau projet de Draco, je suis perplexe mais j'essaye autant que possible de rester neutre.

Je remonte l'allée qui mène au Manoir avec la sensation d'estomac retourné qui accompagne chaque transplanage. Le Manoir ne ressemble plus du tout à ce qu'il était autrefois, c'est-à-dire froid, noir et sombre. Je frissonne aux souvenirs qui remontent en moi, j'entends encore les cris d'Hermione résonner contre les murs de marbre... Aujourd'hui, la bâtisse en briques rouges et pierres de taille est à moitié recouverte de lierres florissants, le jardin est plein de fleurs de toutes espèces et couleurs et les fontaines ont été restaurées. L'endroit est vraiment charmant quand on y entre pour la première fois aujourd'hui, il faut l'avouer. Je resserre ma poigne sur mon sac, comme pour me rappeler que je suis là dans le cadre de mon travail et que je dois être impartial.

L'intérieur du Manoir a lui aussi beaucoup changé, le marbre froid a été recouvert de tapis de couleurs, les grands rideaux ouverts assortis aux tapis donnent une impressionnante luminosité. Certaines fenêtres ont été modifiées et des morceaux de vitraux de couleurs y ont été ajoutés ce qui donne une lumière magique sur les pièces meublées très sobrement. Je monte l'escalier de marbre qui va vers la salle de réunion en observant les cadres qui ornent les murs. Dans chaque cadre, il y a une photo d'un Draco tantôt souriant, tantôt sérieux, la plupart prisent à l'étranger, certaines sont des extraits de Gazettes locales, d'autres sont des souvenirs. Et au bout de l'escalier, le dernier cadre, le plus petit, contient une photo d'un Lucius jeune et souriant et d'une Narcissa inquiète qui surveille un Draco, qui ne doit pas avoir plus de 6 ans, riant sur un tout petit balai en lévitation.

J'entends des pas qui se rapprochent de moi mais je ne peux pas quitter cette photo des yeux. Je suis sûr que pendant toute notre scolarité, Draco a jalousé ma célébrité mais celle-ci était plus qu'une tare et tout ce dont je rêvais, il l'avait eu : une enfance auprès de ses parents, une famille.

**Voilà, un chapitre plus court et plus descriptif après beaucoup de dialogues ;) **


	16. Projet

« Mmh... La réunion va commencer Mr, vous vous joignez aux autres ? » C'est un homme habillé en groom qui est venu m'avertir. Malefoy a des serviteurs ? Ça ne m'étonnais pas du Malefoy d'avant mais le nouveau ne devrait pas encourager ce genre d'esclavagisme... Je lui en toucherais un mot après la réunion.

« Je vous suis. Comment vous appelez vous ? »

« Je m'appelle Oscar Monsieur. C'est par ici. »

Je suis Oscar, il pousse deux grandes portes en bois massif. J'entends des bruits de conversation, j'entre dans la grande salle de réunion. Les fenêtres sur la gauche donnent sur le jardin, la table au milieu est recouverte d'une nappe bleue nuit assortie aux rideaux, attachés pour le moment, et aux housses de fauteuils. Une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes sont assis autour de la table dans un joyeux brouhaha, je prends discrètement place au bout de la table sur la droite. A la place où je me suis assis, Draco qui s'assoira au bout opposé de la table ne pourra que m'apercevoir, c'est parfait. Je veux me faire discret.

« Bienvenue chers amis et collègues, je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier d'avoir pu vous libérez aujourd'hui. C'est un honneur de vous recevoir chez moi. Je vous ai tous appelés pour vous parler de mon nouveau projet. Alors je vous propose de vous expliquer mon idée de la manière la plus simple possible. Ensuite, je répondrai aux éventuelles questions avec plaisir. Cela vous semble-t-il bien ? »

Tout autour de la table des hochements de tête répondent à Draco. Dès qu'il a fait son entrée pourtant simple et discrète, tous les invités se sont tu, impatients d'entendre ce qu'il avait à proposer. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait choisi une tenue décontractée qui augmentait encore l'aura de confiance en lui qui se dégageait du personnage. Un jean bien ajusté et une chemise blanche, tout simplement. Si seulement je pouvais être si beau en enfilant simplement un jean et une chemise...

« Bien. Alors, je voudrais créer un endroit inédit dans le monde de la magie. Un endroit où tous les sorciers pourraient aller et se sentir eux-mêmes, acceptés. Un endroit divertissant où des rencontres se feraient dans le respect de chacun. J'ai le projet de créer un bar ouvert à tous les jeunes sorciers et sorcières et sa spécificité serait que dans ce bar, les sorciers et sorcières homosexuels, bisexuels, trans genres et hétérosexuels seraient libres de se rencontrer. »

Je n'en reviens pas... Et je ne suis pas le seul, le brouhaha a repris et même plus fort qu'avant. Draco l'interrompt en levant la main et poursuit son exposé sur son projet. Il veut créer cet endroit sur le chemin de traverse, y installer des cheminées reliées au réseau de la poudre de cheminette. Il a même réfléchis à des partenariats avec _Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux_ en terme de filtres d'amour et autres accessoires, avec _Les trois Balais_ en terme de boissons. Il envisage même un coin avec des tests psychologiques et des psychomages à disposition des jeunes adultes qui se poseraient des questions.

« Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de subsides pour démarrer ce projet et de l'accord du Ministère mais de ce côté, Mr Potter ici présent s'occupe de mon évaluation donc ça dépend de lui. »

Pour rester discret, c'est un peu raté... Toutes les têtes se sont tournées vers moi et des murmures auxquels je suis habitué s'élèvent.

Draco reprend la parole et demande poliment à toutes les personnes intéressées ou en faveur de son projet d'appuyer sur le bouton vert à côté de la porte en sortant et à celles qui ne le sont pas de ne pas y toucher. Puis les sorciers et sorcières autour de moi se lèvent, la plupart se précipitent vers Malefoy pour lui poser des questions, d'autres s'en vont directement après être passées près du bouton. Je reste assis et je relis mes notes, perdu dans mes pensées.

**Des réactions sur le projet de Malefoy? Des critiques sur mon écriture? Des questions pour la suite? N'hésitez pas! :) Chaque message me fait plaisir!**


	17. Amitié possible?

Ça fait maintenant presque une heure que le Serpentard est pris d'assaut par ses futurs collaborateurs et il a l'air de chercher un moyen de se sortir de là. Je me fraye un chemin vers lui et profite des regards curieux et du court silence qui suit mon arrivée pour dire très clairement :

« Messieurs, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais je dois m'entretenir avec Mr Malefoy à propos de son futur partenariat avec le Ministère. Je vais donc vous l'emprunter dès que vous aurez terminé votre conversation. »

« Oh mais nous avions fini ! Au revoir Mr Malefoy, je vous enverrai un hibou pour nous organiser une rencontre. » répond un sorcier grassouillet qui me fait pensez à mon oncle Vernon.

« Merci infiniment ! Je suis sûre qu'il vous répondra avec plaisir! Au revoir ! » Je complétai ma phrase d'un sourire commercial et d'un faux regard bienveillant. Le sorcier et ses assistants disparaissent par la porte de la salle de réunion, à présent vide. Je me tourne ensuite vers Malefoy.

« Wow ! Finalement peut être me seras-tu utile Potter ! Si tu sais me refaire ce coup là, je t'engage direct... Je n'en pouvais plus, il m'inondait d'anecdotes plus clichées les unes que les autres sur les gays et ce qu'il en savait... C'est-à-dire très peu. »

« Content d'avoir pu t'être utile, Malefoy. »

« Bon, on est pas encore couchés, l'balafré ! Tu vas encore pouvoir m'être utile, je dois lire les votes magiques, envoyer à tous ceux qui se sont manifestés les contrats prévus après les avoir vérifié,... » J'ai grimacé au vieux surnom mais en fait, ça me rappelle nos joutes verbales de Poudlard et me fait frissonner.

Nous avons ensuite vérifié chaque contrat avant de l'envoyer à la personne concernée et intéressée. Ça nous a pris une bonne heure. Pour passer le temps et pour observer les réactions de Draco, j'abordai le sujet du serviteur.

« J'ai pu remarqué ton maître de maison, ne devrais-tu pas être contre cette forme d'esclavagisme, selon les valeurs que tu revendiques dans ton dossier ? »

« J'ai essayé de dissuader Oscar de travailler ici, au Manoir. Mais il a refusé, il travaille ici depuis qu'il a arrêté ses études. Je ne voulais pas le mettre dehors donc je le paye un salaire plus que suffisant et il habite dans une des chambres d'ami. Et puis, je me sens un peu moins seul grâce à lui même si il est très discret. Sans compter qu'entretenir cette bâtisse, c'est du travail ! »

« Mouais... En tout cas, en parlant de cet endroit, tu as vraiment magnifiquement arrangé ça ! Je suis impressionné, ça a dû te coûter en main d'œuvre toutes ces rénovations et ces changements ! »

« Merci du compliment... Mais en fait, ça ne m'a rien coûté en main d'œuvre puisque j'ai tout rénové moi même. » Là, j'étais carrément abasourdi !

« Alors comme ça, Draco Malefoy sait mettre la main à la pâte, ce n'est pas qu'un bourge qui pète plus haut que son cul ! Waw ! » Oups ! Ça m'a échappé... J'ai trop pris la mauvaise habitude de dire ce qu'il me passe directement par la tête quand c'est quelque chose de négatif à propos d'un serpentard, surtout de Malefoy... Ron serait fier de moi...

Je décide d'assumer ma bêtise et je regarde le blond froncer les sourcils partagé entre amusement et retenue professionnelle. Progressivement les sourcils de Malefoy qui formaient une sorte de v plus ou moins comme ça : \ / se transformèrent en un petit M comme ceci : ^^ . Et il éclata de rire, un rire franc et assuré qui résonna comme une musique dans la grande pièce de réunion presque vide. Il me fut impossible de ne pas rire avec lui, c'était tellement drôle d'un coup ! Je n'arrivais plus à me ravoir et lui non plus. Il nous fallut presque 10 minutes pour retrouver un peu de contenance. Ensuite nous continuâmes de parler comme deux vieilles connaissances. Je n'en revenais pas du changement de Malefoy... Ce n'était pas du tout le même qu'au restaurant ! Ce Malefoy-ci avait l'air bien dans sa peau, il était drôle, toujours sensible sur quelques points mais il arrivait à en rire. J'observe son visage pendant qu'il sourit à un de mes bêtes jeux de mots. Je peux voir si je me concentre, de futures rides presque imperceptibles se former au coin de ses yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Ce n'est pas le Malefoy de mes fantasmes sexuels les plus refoulés devant moi mais un Malefoy avec qui je pourrais partager ma vie si il était gay... Mais la question ne se pose pas. Un nuage passe au-dessus de mon front pendant quelques secondes à ce souvenir, à ces désillusions.

« Oh non ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer... Il t'est impossible de transplaner depuis 10 minutes ! Une protection automatique se forme autour du Manoir à minuit. Et il est 00:10... Si tu veux, je peux exceptionnellement réveiller Oscar et lui demander de te conduire chez toi ou au moins assez loin d'ici pour que tu puisses rentrer chez toi... »

« Je ne veux pas le déranger... Je pourrais aussi rester ici, non ? Tu as de nombreuses chambres pour les invités et comme ça je serais déjà avec toi pour demain matin, le deuxième jour d'observation. Enfin... Je ne veux pas m'imposer non plus. »

« Non, tu as raison, suis-moi que je te montre ta chambre ! »

**Ne me trucidez pas s'il vous plait! Le prochain chapitre dans peu de temps! ;) Hésitez pas à commenter! **


	18. Nuit agitée

Je suis Malefoy dans un couloir du Manoir. Je dois avouer que malgré toutes les restaurations possible, cet endroit sera toujours plein de mauvais souvenirs pour moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Draco s'arrête devant une grande porte noire, l'ouvre puis me tient la porte pour que je découvre la pièce.

Je suis soufflé... C'est une grande chambre, un énorme lit aux couvertures noires trône au milieu, autour de lui, quelques meubles classes et indispensables : une garde-robe immense, deux petites tables de nuit laquées noires de part et d'autre du lit, un divan noir élégant et assez grand pour qu'une personne puisse y dormir confortablement et un grand coffre noir au pieds du lit. La moquette est noire et les murs sont bleus nuits. Le plafonnier donne une légère mais suffisante lumière bleue. C'est la plus belle chambre que j'ai jamais vu... Une porte orne le mur d'en face, sûrement un accès à une salle de bain, je vérifierai plus tard.

« Voilà, c'est la plus grande chambre d'amis que j'ai, j'espère que tu t'y sentiras à l'aise... Il y a des pyjamas de toutes les tailles possible dans la garde-robe. Si tu as un problème, crie ou tape légèrement sur ce mur, je suis dans la chambre juste à côté. La salle de bain est à ta disposition et je te prêterai des vêtements ou je t'en ferais acheter pour demain, comme tu préfères. Le petit-déjeuner sera servi à 8h30, bonsoir et merci pour ton aide. »

« Merci beaucoup, je préfère t'emprunter des vêtements si tu veux bien, je serais mal à l'aise que tu m'en achètes... Merci beaucoup de bien vouloir m'héberger et bonne nuit ! »

Je regarde Draco avec toute l'attention qu'il me reste, fatigue oblige, encore quelques secondes, la lumière bleue de la chambre détend un peu ses traits tellement tendus à l'ordinaire. Il est vraiment très très beau, il fait demie-tour et entre dans sa chambre, il n'a pas menti, c'est la porte juste à côté. C'est bizarre, je devrais sûrement être angoissé de dormir dans le Manoir Malefoy surtout avec un Malefoy dans la chambre d'à côté mais je suis plutôt content qu'il dorme juste à côté... Cet endroit me donne quand même toujours la chair de poule et même en étant dans cette chambre magnifique, dont je referme la porte à l'instant, j'entends encore les cris d'Hermione et je revois la tête défaite de Ron dans la cave, son inquiétude, quand je ferme les yeux... Je rouvre les yeux et essaye de penser à autre chose.

Je me dirige vers la garde-robe pour me changer, je tire sur le premier tiroir que je vois, à l'intérieur, une collection impressionnante de hauts de pyjamas en satin noir est rangée impeccablement. Je ne mets jamais de haut de pyjama, je décide donc d'essayer le tiroir juste en-dessous, bingo ! Celui-là est plein de bas de pyjama en satin noir, je cherche ma taille, dérangeant par la même occasion tout le tiroir. Je tombe enfin sur ma taille, je le dépose sur le lit et me déshabille en me disant avec un sourire que je n'aurais jamais cru quelqu'un qui m'aurait dit que j'allais dormir chez Draco Malefoy dans un de ses pyjamas il y a un mois. Je suis torse nu, il ne me reste que mon caleçon, j'enfile le bas de pyjama et décide d'aller m'observer dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Je pousse donc la porte de la salle de bain, elle est aussi belle que la chambre et tout reste dans le même thème, les murs sont bleu nuit et le mobilier noir, sauf évidemment l'énorme miroir en pied posé dans un coin de la pièce (qui est aussi grande que la chambre...). Je m'avance vers celui-ci et observe mon reflet, je vois un jeune homme simple mais beau, étrange car d'habitude je ne me trouve pas spécialement beau, mais la lumière bleue fait ressortir un côté plus sombre de moi que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir... Le pantalon de pyjama tombe parfaitement sur mes hanches, mon torse semble plus dessiné qu'il ne l'est en réalité ou peut être est-ce l'inverse, mais la lumière bleue révèle aussi quelques cicatrices que la lutte contre Voldemort m'a laissée, ça me donne un certain « cachet » mais j'ai encore du mal à accepter qu'elles fassent partie de moi, c'est une trace du passage de la magie noire en moi. Je soupire et passe la main dans mes cheveux en bataille puis détourne le regard. Je vais éteindre la lumière, sors de la salle de bain, m'installe dans mon lit et éteins aussi dans la chambre.

Woh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je reste bouche-bée... Le plafond de la chambre, totalement normal il y a quelques minutes, vient de se transformer complètement ! Il ressemble étrangement au plafond enchanté de la grande salle de Poudlard en fait... Je peux y voir le ciel, ce qui donne l'impression que je dors dehors, au milieu des étoiles, je suis sous le charme ! Et encore plus quand j'aperçois une étoile filante... Je reste quelques minutes comme ça, à me sentir tout petit par rapport à l'immensité du reste du monde, ça m'effraye mais en même temps, cette ambiance est apaisante... Je ne tarde pas à fermer les yeux et à m'endormir.

Quand je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, c'est en sueur et paniqué, je revivais les souvenirs que j'avais dans ce Manoir d'une manière tellement réaliste que j'y croyais. Que j'avais oublié que Voldemort n'était plus une menace, qu'Hermione ne se faisait plus torturer juste au dessus de ma tête, que Queudver n'était pas mort juste à côté de moi et d'un Ron inquiet mais déterminé et que Dobby n'avait pas encore laissé sa vie pour nous. J'essaye de calmer ma respiration, de me rappeler de Ron et d'Hermione heureux à présent dans leur appartement, en train de dormir calmement, de me souvenir que ce Manoir n'est plus ce qu'il était, que Voldemort ne peut plus me hanter que dans mes souvenirs, mais c'est dur, comme toujours... Chaque nuit, c'est pareil, j'aimerais tellement dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves ! Mais les potions qui le permette sont addictives et je sais que si j'en prends une fois, je voudrais en prendre tous les jours et les effets secondaires de ces addictions ne sont pas négligeables. Je me concentre sur ma respiration pour essayer de la ralentir mais une autre respiration m'empêche de me concentrer sur la mienne. Sur mes gardes, je panique et attrape le plus doucement possible ma baguette posée sur la table de nuit avant d'allumer, le coeur battant le lumière.

« Rmmmmh... Pas ... Lumière ! » Mon coeur ralentit petit à petit et je re-dépose ma baguette sur la table de nuit, j'éteins la lumière du plafonnier vite remplacée par celle des étoiles. Je chuchote :

« Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le canapé ? » La voix ensommeillée de Draco me répond :

« T'criais dans ton sommeil... 'lors chuis v'nu voir. C'tait juste un mauvais rêve mais j'voulais pas t'laisser 'lors chuis resté ici, puis, j'me suis endormi, trop fatigué... »

« Ah okay... Tu m'a fait peur ! Désolée, mes nuits sont souvent agitées et il n'y a que la présence de quelqu'un d'autre qui dorme avec moi qui me calme... Et puis, je pense que ce lieu et les souvenirs que j'y garde y sont pour quelque chose... »

« Moi, j'veux juste dormir... Nuit courte... Boulot demain... Et tes cris, mauvais pour les affaires ! Donc, j'arrive... » Je ne réalisais pas ce que ces derniers mots voulaient dire jusqu'à ce que deux secondes plus tard, je sente le matelas bouger sous le poids d'un deuxième corps.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ? Tu... » J'étais abasourdi, Malefoy ? Dormir avec moi ?

« Chuuuuuut Potter... Sommeil... » Ben ben... Apparemment oui...

La respiration de Malefoy ne tarde pas à s'apaiser, il s'endort juste à côté de moi. Mon cœur bat bien trop vite pour que j'arrive à m'endormir aussi facilement... J'arrive même plus à réfléchir correctement... Et cette réflexion s'avère encore plus difficile quand Draco, dans son sommeil, m'entoure de ses bras et se colle contre mon dos. Je me fige puis après quelques minutes, je me détends et mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes...

**J'ai essayé d'écrire un chapitre un peu plus long (une demande deTrafdelux ;) ) j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, dites moi si vous préférez des chapitres plus longs ou plus courts ! Bisous **


	19. Réveil

Je garde les yeux fermés mais je ne peux pas faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu les 4 coups frappés à la porte de la chambre qui m'ont réveillés.

« Moui ? » dis je d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Monsieur m'envoie vous dire que le déjeuner est servi et qu'il vous attend dans la salle à manger. »

« Merci Oscar. »

Le bruit de pas qui s 'éloignent me répond. Bon, j'ouvre doucement les yeux et reste émerveillé devant le ciel argenté, pourpre et rosé agrémenté d'un peu de brume qui me surplombe. Je reste quelques minutes à le contempler en repensant au rêve étrange que j'ai fait cette nuit... Malefoy qui s'endormait en me prenant dans ses bras pour me rassurer, un beau rêve ! Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain, mais un point de couleur verte qui ne se trouvait pas là hier attire mon attention. Je découvre alors un tas de vêtements pliés et repassés accompagnés d'un mot :

« J'espère que c'est ta taille et que la deuxième partie de ta nuit fut moins agitée.

PS : Rassure toi, je n'ai rien acheté, disons que j'ai une garde-robe bien trop remplie.

M.»

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux... Ce n'était donc pas un rêve... En plus de ça, Malefoy m'a choisi des vêtements ! Je découvre une chemise verte assortie à mes yeux, à ma taille et de grande qualité, un jeans qui me va à la perfection, des chaussettes noires et un caleçon noir, simple mais d'une grande marque. Je décide de ne pas bouleverser mes habitudes et de déjeuner en pyjama. Après tout, ces vêtements ne vont pas bouger, et puis, j'aime mon pantalon de pyjama emprunté ! De plus, peut être que si je descend à moitié nu, ça énervera légèrement Malefoy et je retrouverai le serpentard que je connais.

Je descend l'escalier et entend une conversation qui a l'air animée... Je me dirige vers la source des bruits sur la pointe des pieds.

* * *

><p>Ca y est ! Je me mords déjà les doigts par rapport à cette nuit, et là, ça ne s'arrange pas ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de laisser un mot dans la chambre de Potter ? Je baisse ma garde, je n'aime pas ça, et je devrais faire plus attention! Et encore, ça aurait pu être pire ! Heureusement que je me suis réveillé plus tôt que lui, parce que me retrouver dans le lit de l'élu avec une érection plus que manifeste, aurait été bien pire ! J'aurais du le laisser hurler, voilà ! Le pire, c'est que je n'avais plus dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps... Ca me fait mal de l'admettre mais... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Draco ! Arrête de réfléchir. Reprends-toi, mon vieux ! Qu'est-ce que Blaise te dirait de faire ? Il te dirait que t'as été un peu moins couillon en laissant un mot et en dormant avec lui mais que tu aurais du tenter quelque chose et rester jusqu'à son réveil dans son lit. Donc, tu penses à l'inverse ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour le mot et la nuit mais tu peux encore te montrer exécrable... Oui, voilà ! Merde ! Du bruit... Ca doit être lui. Je dépose les derniers petits trucs sur la table du déjeuner et me concentre sur cette activité plutôt que de penser à Harry dans la chemise verte que je lui ai trouvé. Je relève, à contrecoeur, la tête vers les bruits de pas que j'ai entendu et me retrouve nez à nez (ou presque) avec Zabini.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là,toi ? »

« Bah ! Merci pour l'acceuil ! T'attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? » Tu crois pas si bien dire...

« Disons que je ne t'attendais pas. Je répète ma question ou tu t'en souviens ? »

« Eh ben ! T'es pas d'bonne toi ! J'venais t'amener _La Gazette. _Il y a un article sur toi. » Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à Zabini, un énorme bruit de porcelaine brisée attire notre attention.

« Oups ! »

* * *

><p>Oups ? Tu trouves que ça à dire, toi ? Crétin ! Deux paires d'yeux me scrutent. Je ne m'attendais pas à un public aussi large, ni à casser ce vase plutôt moche et vachement imposant. En tout cas, en approche furtive, t'es une vraie courge, Potter ! Je regarde mes pieds, honteusement et tente de me faire tout petit.<p>

Un grand éclat de rire me fait relever les yeux vers les deux amis se trouvant dans la cuisine. Heureusement que Blaise est bon public... Malefoy, lui, passée la surprise du bruit, sourit en me regardant et en écoutant le grand rire franc et communicatif de son ami. Puis s'adresse à moi avant d'éclater de rire, lui aussi :

« Eh bien Potter ! Je te dois une fière chandelle ! Je détestais ce vase plus que tout ! Un souvenir de ma tante ! »

Un léger sourire apparaît sur mon visage dès le rire de Malefoy se fait entendre... Ce rire sonne tellement bien ! Comment ne l'avais je pas remarqué à Poudlard ? Surement parce que quand j'entendais Malefoy rire, on pouvait plutôt s'accorder sur le fait que c'était un ricanement désagréable et pas un rire franc et joyeux comme maintenant... J'ai presque envie de me féliciter pour cette entrée plus ou moins réussie...

Le fou rire de Blaise et Draco se calme petit à petit , et au fur et à mesure qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits, les deux amis changent d'expression. Blaise m'observe d'un air intéressé et interrogateur et Malefoy écarquille petit à petit les yeux quand il se rend compte de la situation. Je me demande soudainement comment expliquer cette situation plutôt étrange. Trouver l'ex-ennemi de Malefoy à moitié habillé dans sa cuisine un matin doit sembler légèrement bizarre à Blaise. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, dépose le journal sur la table d'un air parfaitement naturel et lance :

« Bon, je ne m'attarde pas, je te souhaite une bonne journée Harry, merci pour le fou rire ! Et à plus tard, Dray. » je réponds tout naturellement aussi :

« Salut Blaise et derien ! » Malefoy lui se contente d'un léger hochement de tête froid envers son ami, il sait qu'il va lui devoir des explications, j'imagine. Mais il faut que j'arrête avec ça ! Draco n'est pas gay, donc qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je sois à moitié nu dans sa maison, le matin ? Il lui dira sûrement la vérité, que j'ai du rester à cause de la protection magique, et c'est tout ! Blaise partit, Draco me reluque des pieds à la tête d'un air dédaigneux et me siffle entre ses dents :

« Dis, Potter, tu sais à quoi ça sert les vêtements ? » Aaaaah ! Le Draco que je connais ! Ça faisait un bail !

« Ouais... Mais j'voyais pas l'intérêt d'en mettre pour déjeuner, et puis, j'avais chaud. » Je me sers et commence à beurrer un toast, je ne vois donc pas le regard que Malefoy me lance. Je l'imagine énervé et pas excité comme il l'a été pendant quelques infimes secondes, avant que le serpentard ne reprenne le contrôle sur lui.

« Pas l'intérêt ? Et le côté peu professionnel de la situation, tu le vois ? » Là, il faut admettre qu'il n'a pas tord, mais...

« Et dormir avec son superviseur, tu trouves ça professionnel, toi ? » Et merde ! Ça m'a échappé... Je lève timidement la tête vers Malefoy, en rougissant.

« Par Merlin, Potter ! » Draco a l'air moitié-gêné et moitié-amusé de ma répartie irréfléchie, j'en profite pour changer de conversation...

« Qu'est-ce qui est prévu au programme aujourd'hui ? » Draco reprend son sérieux mais conserve un sourire en coin que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il est irrésistible... Harry ! Reste professionnel !

« Ce matin, on doit rencontrer des représentants de la CMSH... » Devant mon air interrogatif, le serpentard soupire et poursuit « C'est la Communauté Magique des Sorcier(e)s Homophiles, l'équivalent de la communauté lgbt chez les moldus, quoi. On va leur présenter le projet et leur donner des questionnaires à remplir pour savoir ce qu'ils en pensent et ce que leurs membres, qui pourront donner leurs avis en restant anonymes, en pensent aussi. »

« D'accord, et cette après-midi ? »

« Malheureusement, une conférence de presse s'impose, pour éviter que _La Gazette_ ne raconte n'importe quoi et ne discrédite mon projet. L'entrefilet de ce matin n'est pas très grave puisqu'il n'est fait que de suppositions mais je ne veux pas que Skeeter s'en mêle... » J'ai fini de manger et lui aussi, je me lève de table et répond :

« Je vois. Je vais m'habiller, dans combien de temps démarrons-nous ? »

« Dans une heure. Nous transplanerons. » Je grimace mais acquiesce et me dirige vers ma chambre. Draco a l'air de vraiment tenir à ce projet, et pas seulement pour se faire ré-habiliter, je le sens... Il est vraiment investi, sans doute grâce à Léo...

**Désolée pour ce long retard, mon ordinateur a planté et était en réparation, mais je l'ai récupéré comme neuf! :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Bisouuus! **


	20. Jouer ou fuir

Une bonne douche chaude pour se détendre... La salle de bain de la chambre d'ami de Malefoy était magique ! Les produits s'adaptaient directement à tes besoins, j'héritais donc d'un shampooing anti mèches rebelles, d'un gel douche d'une marque inconnue, un produit magique vu que le mannequin sur le flacon bougeait et me fit même un clin d'oeil ! Je sorti de cette salle de bain, frais, requinqué et me dépêcha de m'habiller avec les vêtements choisis par Draco. Ils sentaient son parfum, un mélange d'abricot, une senteur douce, de menthe, une odeur plus piquante, aggressive mais radoucie par une note de basilic fraichement coupé. Je ne pu m'empêcher de respirer discrètement ce parfum en me remémorant le sourire en coin que Draco avait eu plus tôt ce matin et la sensation de ses bras autour de moi, cette nuit... Aouch ! Les claques psychologiques que je me donne à moi-même sont un peu trop violentes parfois !

Je me regarde en coup de vent dans le miroir pour vérifier que rien ne dépasse avant de partir superviser ma deuxième journée de stage avec Malefoy. Rien ne dépasse, mes cheveux sont plus ou moins corrects, pour une fois. Ça me donne l'air plus adulte, moins gamin qui a oublié de se coiffer le matin. La chemise verte me va vraiment bien, ça met mes yeux en valeur et fait ressortir légèrement la couleur rosée de mes pomettes que d'habitude je ne supporte pas. Le jeans est bien coupé et à ma taille. Je me retiens de penser au caleçon, je dois être prêt dans 5 minutes, je n'ai pas le temps de fantasmer, ça m'apprendra à traîner sous la douche ! Je reprend mes affaires et scrute la chambre une dernière fois pour vérifier que j'ai bien tout et que tout soit bien remis en ordre. Tout a l'air ok. Je referme la porte derrière moi et descend les escaliers quatre à quatre.

En bas de ceux-ci, m'attendent Oscar et Malefoy. Ce dernier a mis la même chose qu'hier soir à la réunion, un jeans tout simple et une chemise blanche sauf qu'il a agrémenté cet ensemble d'une veste de costume grise assortie à ses yeux et de chaussures en daim légèremet plus foncées que la veste. Oscar me tend une veste de costume noire assortie avec mes chaussures aussi. Malefoy m'a à peine effleuré du regard. Vive l'ambiance ! Ça promet ! J'enfile la veste noire et me place à gauche de Draco. Je sais que c'est bête à dire mais depuis cette nuit, je ne l'ai pas touché et rien que savoir que je vais devoir transplaner avec lui, je sens déjà mon estomac se tordre... Oscar est parti, nous laissant seul. Apparemment, Draco a les yeux fermés, il respire profondément et se concentre (je me souviens qu'il n'était effectivement pas un as en transplanage). Après quelques minutes, il relève la tête me regarde et me briefe :

« Alors, Potter, que ça soit clair, tu viens avec moi en temps qu'observateur externe. Je ne veux pas t'entendre prononcer un seul son. Nous allons transplaner vers le CMSH, comme tu ne sais pas où c'est, nous allons utiliser le transplanage d'escorte. Je te préviens, je déteste ça. Reste bien accroché à moi, je ne veux pas me retrouver avec des morceaux du survivant démantibulé. Ok pour tout ? Le silence et le transplanage ? » Je l'observe avec sérieux et reste professionnel tout en ironisant légèrement en répondant :

« Bien sûr, Monsieur Malefoy. » Mes crampes à l'estomac ont été refroidies d'un coup.

« Bien, allons-y ! » J'attends, la tête dans la lune, la sensation de crochet au ventre qui me prend à chaque fois que je transplane.

...

« Par Merlin, Potter ! Prends mon bras ! » Ah oui... Son bras... Je reprends légèrement mes esprits et attrape le bras de Malefoy sans un commentaire. Je n'en pense pas moins. Ce serpent qui se montre comme un hôte plus qu'agréable la veille, la nuit et au petit déjeuner et qui redevient froid et distant l'instant d'après. Décidément, comprendre Malefoy ne va pas être facile.

J'étais tellement concentré sur le comportement étrange de l'autre cloche que je n'ai presque pas ressenti la sensation désagréable qui d'ordinaire me retourne l'estomac.

Je lâche le bras de Malefoy dès que mes pieds touchent le sol. Nous sommes dans une petite ruelle vide, un cul-de-sac propice au transplanage, dans une grande ville moldue. Le blond à ma gauche, respire profondément, lisse son col dans un geste machinal qui prouve un certain souci du détail et de la perfection, sors un joli sourire poli sur son faciés d'ange et disparait de mon champ de vision dans la rue à droite.

Je lui emboite le pas, nous sommes en plein Camden, ce quartier qui ne dort jamais, fourmille autour de nous, les moldus s'affairent, comme à leur habitude. La plupart sont des passants ou des touristes, pour ceux qui restent, des commercants, des vendeurs, des baratineurs... Ce quartier est vraiment typique de Londres et en même temps, on a l'impression d'être dans un autre monde quand on y débarque. Ici, les gothiques se promènent pour acheter leurs nouveaux accessoires, les nostalgiques d'une époque qu'ils n'ont pas connue viennent dans les boutiques vintage, les restaurateurs thailandais te font goûter des morceaux de poulets tous les deux mètres, ici, les vendeurs discutent des prix et si tu es doué tu peux faire baisser d'une moitié ce que tu veux acheter, ici, les gens n'ont pas peur de montrer qui ils sont, les artistes s'expriment librement, que ça soit par la musique, la peinture, la craie sur le trottoir, la vente de cd qui se fait de la main à la main de l'artiste à l'acheteur, directement. J'adore ce quartier et je crois comprendre pourquoi le CMSH l'a choisi pour y implanter son quartier général, nous venons de croiser un groupe de sorciers pas très discret mais qui, en même temps, se font dans le décor du quartier. Parce qu'ici, porter une cape, n'est pas excentrique et digne d'intérêt comme tenue.

Je suis mon guide, il se fraye un chemin facilement parmis les échoppes, il faut dire qu'il a cette aura qu'il avait aussi à Poudlard qui dit aux autres « je suis bien plus important que toi et ta vie misérable alors écarte toi ». Les filles moldus qui le croisent ne peuvent s'empêcher de le suivre du regard, derrière lui, j'ai quasi l'air invisible. Moi qui ait cherché à me faire le plus discret possible pendant une bonne partie de ma vie... Malefoy vient de s'arrêter devant un mur dans une ruelle vide, le mur est plein de tags très colorés. Le tag devant lequel se trouve Malefoy représente deux hommes nus enlacés, seuls, autour d'eux, le vide, un grand ciel étoilé. Le dessin est vraiment magnifique, si je retrouve le tagueur je lui demande de rendre le mur de ma chambre aussi beau ! Je reste silencieux et tourne mon attention vers mon « client » celui-ci murmure tellement bas que personne d'autre que moi n'aurait pu l'entendre :

« Je respecte l'intégrité et la liberté de tous les êtres moldus et non-moldus et m'engage à faire preuve d'une tolérance et d'une ouverture d'esprit à toute épreuve. »

Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre Malefoy dire une telle phrase ! Je reste pourtant silencieux, muet comme une tombe même si dans ma tête, on peut presque entendre des rouages tourner.

Je regarde le tag s'animer quelques secondes, je jurerai avoir vu un des deux hommes me faire un clin d'oeil... Les contours d'une porte apparaissent sous les deux corps, Malefoy pousse sur celle-ci délicatement, elle s'ouvre et je m'engouffre à sa suite dans le bâtiment.

* * *

><p>Jusque là, je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre de Potter, je suis presque étonné, être silencieux doit être vraiment dur pour lui ! Parfois j'ai l'impression d'entendre ses neurones se transmettrent des signaux électriques, ça m'aide à garder mon sourire de diplomate. Je suis tendu depuis ce matin, après le déjeuner, je me suis rendu compte qu'amener Potter avec moi au CMSH était dangereux, si je croisais un ex-partenaire là-bas, l'élu saurait, même si, dans un sens, je sais que ça arrivera un jour. Je me montre donc froid et distant parce que je suis stressé et j'avoue, je redoute un peu ce rendez-vous.<p>

J'arrive à l'accueil, une jolie sorcière (sûrement une fille de Beauxbatons, j'ai l'œil pour repérer la beauté des gens et si elle avait été à Poudlard, je l'aurais remarquée) nous fait un beau sourire et dit d'une voix chantée avec un fort accent français (je ne me suis donc pas trompé) :

« Bienvenue messieurrrs, vous êtes attendu par le conseil générrral, deuxième étage. Voici vos badges d'accès. La CMSH est fièrrre de vous rrrecevoirrr, bonne journée ! »

« Merci beaucoup, Lara. » Elle rougit à cause du ton séduisant que j'ai pris et du clin d'oeil discret que je viens de lui faire.

J'entends Potter étouffer un grognement derrière moi, n'importe qui ne connaissant pas le balafré n'aurait pas reconnu ce son, n'y aurait même pas prêté attention. Je souris intérieurement. Je sais qu'il grogne parce qu'il ne me trouve pas professionnel alors que je lui demande de l'être.

* * *

><p>Non mais ! Pour qui il se prend, lui ? Il va pas s'y remettre quand même ! La fille du Koya, puis cette fille là... Je savais que Malefoy était un grand séducteur, même si, apparemment, personne n'avait encore réussi à l'apprivoiser pour un bout de temps plus long qu'une nuit (ou devrais-je dire, plus long qu'un vidage de couilles, ça serait plus correct) mais il pourrait rester professionnel quand même ! Je le suis, et pas seulement dans le sens ou je marche derrière lui, je le suis aussi avec un regard désapprobateur et une expression maussade.<p>

Nous entrons dans un grand ascenseur vide. Les portes se referment sur nous.

« Pas un mot, Potter, quoi qu'il se dise. Sauf si bien sûr, on s'adresse directement à toi. J'ai ta parole ?» Je hoche la tête. La fouine blonde a vu mon mouvement d'approbation, je le sais. L'ascenseur est recouvert de miroirs. J'en profite pour nous observer. Malefoy est plus que beau, même si ça me coûte de l'avouer, ses cheveux blonds lui donnent un air irréel de dieu grec. A côté de lui, j'ai l'air banal, bien foutu, mais banal. J'observe les traits de son visage, il est tendu, oui, il l'est toujours, mais là, c'est différent. Si je ne le connaissais pas comme je le connais, je ne l'aurais même pas vu tellement c'est presque imperceptible.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur un hall d'un blanc immaculé, Malefoy y entre, d'une démarche plus raide que la démarche intensément fluide à laquelle je suis habitué. Il est bel et bien tendu, je dirais même stressé. Qu'est-ce qui peut le stresser autant ? Ce rendez-vous est important, ok, mais il croit en son projet, donc ça devrais bien se passer, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal...

Le blond se place devant la seule porte du hall, sort sa baguette, la présente devant une sorte de détecteur, la récupère et se reconstruit un sourire. La porte s'ouvre.

« Entrez Monsieur Malefoy ! » Je le suis dans la salle, c'est une petite salle de réunion chaleureuse, au centre se trouve une table ronde autour de laquelle sont assis 5 personnes : une sorcière au cheveux roses, une jolie sorcière aux longs cheveux châtain, un sorcier d'une quarantaine d'année, que j'ai déjà vu quelque part, un grand sorcier black et... Cormac McLaggen.

Cormac, ce débile que j'ai eu l'idiotie de prendre comme batteur pour remplacer Ron et qui nous avait fait perdre un match contre Poufsouffle. Cormac, bi ou gay ? En y réfléchissant, tant qu'il est au-dessus, parce que c'est clair que c'est lui qui serait dominant dans toutes les situations, il se sent tellement supérieur aux autres, dans tous les domaines... Il est devenu vraiment trop musclé à mon goût en tout cas. Il faudra que je raconte ça à Ron, lui qui déteste Cormac !

Ce dernier m'adresse un sourire hésitant, je lui fait un signe de la tête.

Malefoy a l'air légèrement plus détendu. Il présente son projet, distribue les questionnaires et puis il répond à quelques questions.

L'une d'entre elle me fait tiquer : « Monsieur Malefoy, pourquoi vous intéressez vous particulièrement au bien-être de la population magique homosexuelle ? Je veux dire que, ce projet me semble particulièrement risqué et ambitieux, il est vrai que le sujet des relations entre deux sorciers/sorcières du même sexe est encore particulièrement tabou en Angleterre. Pourquoi prenez vous ce risque, quelles sont vos raisons personnelles ? »

« J'ai un ami proche qui se trouve être gay et il m'a raconté par quel questionnement il était passé à l'adolescence, quelles difficultés il avait traversé... Et le fait qu'il n'existe aucun endroit où deux personnes dans le même cas, qui partagent les mêmes questionnement et qui doivent passer par les mêmes épreuves, puissent se rencontrer dans une ambiance détendue m'a frappé. C'est le but de ce projet ! »

Ensuite, le sorcier le plus âgé se lève, serre la main de Malefoy et lui dit avec un grand sourire :

« Merci Monsieur Malefoy, nous ferons tout pour vous aider dans votre projet et le voir aboutir. Je suis sûr que vous arriverez à en faire un succès ! La communauté magique a bien besoin de jeunes gens comme vous. » Je dois avouer que la présentation du blond avait été bien préparée et qu'on sentait vraiment qu'il voulait donner de son temps et de sa personne dans le projet.

Ensuite, le sorcier s'adresse directement à moi :

« Pensez-vous que ce projet ait quelques chances d'être accepté par le Ministère de la Magie, Monsieur Potter ? »

« Et bien... Je ne vois pas d'objection au projet de mon 'client' pour l'instant, je vous l'avoue. Donc pourquoi pas ! »

Il me serre la main à moi aussi et rajoute :

« J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de ce que représenterai l'existence d'un tel endroit pour beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières... Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Monsieur Potter. »

Je sens le regard de Malefoy sur moi, il parle avec la jolie sorcière aux longs cheveux châtains un peu plus loin, je veux aller l'attendre dans le hall, je refuse de rester planté là à le regarder draguer. Mais je sens une pression désagréable et innatendue sur mon épaule.

Je me retourne, pour me retrouver nez à nez avec McLaggen.

« Salut Harry ! » Je grommelle :

« Salut Cormac. »

« Ça fait un bail ! Quelle est ton implication dans ce projet ? »

« Je dois superviser Monsieur Malefoy, au nom du Ministère. »

« Ah ! Je pensais que peut être... Tu étais personnellement concerné par son idée... Que tu avais peut être changé de bord... » J'ai du mal à avaler ma salive, est-ce qu'il me drague ?

« En tout cas, si c'était le cas ou que tu voulais des infos supplémentaires sur ce dossier, hésite pas, contacte-moi ! » Je ne sais plus où me mettre, je prends la carte que me tend McLaggen d'un geste automatique. Une voix traînante répond à ma place à McLaggen sur un ton ironique :

« Je suis sûr qu'il te contactera, McLaggen. En attendant, une conférence de presse nous attends. Je te l'emprunte. » McLaggen est pris au dépourvu et avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Malefoy et moi sommes déjà dans l'ascenseur.

« Prends mon bras, on retourne au Manoir. » Je ne réfléchis même pas au fait que je sais où est le Manoir et que je n'ai pas besoin du transplanage d'escorte. Je prends le bras que me tend Malefoy. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous voilà dans sa salle à manger.

« On peut transplaner à partir de l'intérieur du CMSH une fois qu'on y est entré par la porte principale. Et je suis le seul à pouvoir transplaner directement à l'intérieur du Manoir, d'où le transplanage d'escorte, au cas ou tu te poserais la question. »

« Okay. Je peux parler si tu t'adresses directement à moi ? » Dis-je ironiquement. Malefoy se détend considérablement.

« Bien sûr. Au fait, je crois que tu me dois des remerciements, non ? Je t'ai sauvé de McLaggen. »

« Qui te dis que j'avais besoin ou envie d'être sauvé ? » Malefoy me jauge du regard et répond avec un grand sourire :

« Au pire, tu as sa carte, non ? » Je suis partagé entre l'envie de me cacher sous terre et celle de rire. Je choisis la deuxième solution, moins dramatique et difficile à mettre en oeuvre. C'est de bonne guerre ! Malefoy se met à rire lui aussi. Ça fini de le détendre complètement, il en avait besoin vu son stress du matin !

« J'arrive au bon moment, on dirait ! » On se retourne tous les deux, surpris mais encore hilares.

« Blaise ! Tu mangeras bien avec nous, hein ? » Malefoy a dit ça avec un grand sourire à son meilleur ami légèrement déconcerté, ça ne ressemble pas vraiment au Draco qu'il connait.

« Avec plaisir, Dray ! Ça change de l'acceuil de ce matin ! »

« Dray ? » Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de relever.

« C'est le surnom de Draco... » Ce dernier rougit légèrement et fusille du regard son meilleur ami qui prend un air innocent, ça c'est le Draco qu'il connait !

« Je vais résumer, ce matin, tant que c'est frais dans ma mémoire, je vous laisse ! » J'aurais bien voulu en savoir plus sur Malefoy mais je ne veux pas que Zabini se fasse trucider tout de suite et il faut vraiment que je fasse ça au fur et à mesure sinon la masse de travail sera trop grande.

« Okay, on t'appelleras quand le repas sera prêt ! »

* * *

><p>Une fois Potter partit, le grand black se tourne lentement vers son meilleur pote, un sourire mutin au lèvres.<p>

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? » Draco avait très bien compris ce que signifiait le sourire de Blaise et il ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de tout déballer aussi facilement.

« Fais pas semblant Draco ! Alors, explique moi ! Te fais pas prier ! » Devant la curiosité de Zabini, Draco était tout-puissant, il aimait bien cette position de supériorité, pire que ça, c'était sa signature. Mais devant la situation présente... Il n'avait pas le temps de faire mijotter son ami. Il se dirige donc vers son salon, s'assied dans son canapé, attend que Blaise se soit assis dans son fauteuil habituel, soupire, puis lâche :

« Potter a dormi ici. Il ne pouvait plus partir à cause de la protection automatique, je lui ai donc prêté la chambre d'ami. Mais au milieu de la nuit, comme il gueulait dans son sommeil, je suis allé dans sa chambre voir ce qu'il avait. Il s'est réveillé, m'a expliqué qu'il faisait souvent des cauchemard et que la seule façon pour lui de dormir bien, c'était de dormir avec quelqu'un. Donc j'ai dormi avec lui. »

Là, son meilleur ami c'était pas foutu de lui, ça c'était de l'info ! Blaise enchaîna néanmoins.

« Et comme tu es le roi des cons, le lendemain matin, tu t'es enfui et tu es venu dans la cuisine pour ne plus y penser et t'occuper les mains. »

« Non, je lui ai laissé un mot. »

« Woooooh ! Quoi ? Le grand Malefoy, spécialiste de l'évitement et de la fuite a assumé pour une fois ? »

« Que voulais tu assumer ? Il s'est rien passé ! »

« Tu veux dire que tu t'es retrouvé dans le lit du grand Harry Potter et que tu n'as rien tenté ? »

« J'étais trop crevé et puis, pour lui, je suis hétéro. »

« Ce sont les excuses les plus pourries que j'ai jamais entendues ! Dis moi au moins que t'as ressenti quelque chose !? » Il pourrait révéler à son meilleur ami à qui il a dit des choses bien pires, qu'il s'était réveillé avec la trique de sa vie et qu'il avait du prendre une longue douche pendant laquelle, oui, il lui était arrivé de penser au balafré. Mais faire ça, voudrait dire qu'il assume son attirance pour Potter et ça, c'était hors de question. Potter était beau : d'accord. Mais il n'était pas différent des autres. Enfin... Il essayait de s'en convaincre.

« Que veux tu que j'ai ressenti ? A part du dégout ? C'est de Potter dont on parle, là, Zabini ! »

Eh ben... C'était pas encore gagné, pensa Blaise en soupirant. Malefoy devait choisir : s'impliquer ou ne pas le faire, jouer ou fuir. Il était temps de faire bouger un peu la situation, pensa le black, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

**Cette fois-ci, c'était un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude :) ! J'espère que le fait qu'il soit plus long et que les changements de point de vue ne vous ont pas trop perturbés ^^ Je trouvais ça intéressant d'avoir le point de vue de Malefoy de temps en temps! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! **

**Bisous ! **


	21. Jouons!

Résumer la matinée dans mon carnet de notes avec mes impressions et commentaires personnels me pris approximativement 20 minutes. Ensuite, je ne pu résister à une visite plus poussée de la chambre d'amis. J'ouvre donc le coffre au pieds de mon lit, il contient des paires de draps propres, rien de très exceptionnel...

Je me dirige vers la garde-robe immense qui se trouve à droite du lit, je rouvre les tiroirs d'hier et je constate que quelqu'un a déjà rangé les bas de pyjamas. Je dérange alors de nouveau ceux-ci, juste par envie. Et puis, parce que l'ordre, ça me stresse, ça m'oppresse, ça me rappelle que je ne fais pas assez ce que les gens attendent de moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je sais que c'est irrationnel mais c'est comme ça, j'aime le désordre !

Je regarde dans les tiroirs que je n'ai pas ouvert hier, j'y trouve des cravates, chemises, pantalons, chaussettes, caleçon de tailles différentes mais tous identiques. Chemises blanches, pantalons noirs, chaussettes noires et caleçon noir, tous de grande qualité. Je me rends alors compte que la tenue que je porte n'est pas calquée sur le même modèle... Malefoy aurait simplement pu me dire de piocher dans cette collection prévue à cet effet, mais il m'a choisi des vêtements différents. Quelque chose me dit que ce geste n'est pas anodin.

Je referme l'armoire avant de tout déranger... Je me dirige vers la table de nuit la plus proche pour ne pas réfléchir au comportement de l'ancien serpentard qui me trouble plus qu'il ne le devrait. La curiosité reprend le dessus, j'ouvre le tiroir du dessus de la table de nuit et je ne suis pas déçu : j'y trouve un carnet vierge, une plume et de l'encre mais aussi un bic, un briquet zippo argenté et un paquet de cigarettes, le tout parfaitement rangé. Alors comme ça, Draco connait l'existence du tabac, pourtant typiquement moldu ? Intéressant...

Vu l'ordre et la propreté qui règne dans la chambre, je suis sûr de trouver exactement la même chose et rangé de la même manière dans la table de nuit d'en face, je ne fouille donc pas celle-ci. Je repère une télécommande intégrée dans le mur à côté de la tête de lit, je m'en empare et appuie sur le bouton on, une télé écran plat apparait alors sur le mur opposé au lit. Décidément, Malefoy me réserve bien des surprises, encore du matériel moldu (même si celui-ci est enchanté pour apparaître de façon magique) moi qui pensais que Draco détestait, méprisait les moldus...

Je dois me corriger dans ma façon de voir le jeune homme, le Draco que je connaissais, méprisait les moldus, le Draco qui a changé en a aidé et apparemment à trouvé certaines de leurs inventions utiles. Je tends l'oreille, ces découvertes m'ont rendu curieux et j'aimerais voir à quoi ressemble la chambre qui est à côté !

Je sors de « ma » chambre et me dirige vers la porte de la chambre de Malefoy en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je reste devant la porte fermée quelques dizaines de secondes, j'hésite... Bah. Si on me surprend, je dirais que je fais ça pour mon rapport... Je pousse la porte avec curiosité et appréhension. La chambre de Malefoy est bien moins effrayante et froide que j'aurais cru qu'elle ne l'est en fait. Elle est presque le contraire de celle que j'ai occupé hier soir et pourtant elle est encore plus belle.

Les murs sont gris avec une pointe de bleu, un peu comme les yeux d'un certain serpentard. Le sol est un magnifique parquet entretenu à la perfection et recouvert en grande partie d'une moquette noire qui a l'air plus qu'agréable... On aurait presque envie de s'y rouler. Je rougis, des tas de pensées obscènes me sont venues à l'esprit. En parlant de pensées obscènes... Le lit est majestueux, en bois clair, travaillé juste ce qu'il faut, orné de draps assortis aux murs, évidemment. Encore une fois, le besoin de perfection de Draco se fait remarquer. En parlant de perfection, un coin de la pièce attire mon attention.

Le bureau de Malefoy, se trouve sous la seule (mais grande) fenêtre de la pièce. Il est donc éclairé par la lumière du jour et est, étonnament, l'inverse de ce qu'on peut appeler un bureau rangé.

Des articles découpés de La Gazette sont mélangés à des tas de parchemins, quelques photos, des vieux livres, des tas de fin de chandelles et une tasse de thé (maintenant froid, sans aucun doute) surplombe le tout. Je jette un coup d'oeil rapide à tout ce joyeux bazard qui me fait me sentir chez moi.

On voit que Malfoy travaille vraiment dur, en tout cas... Il y a des tas de papiers venant du Ministère, des tas de lettres d'accords passés entre des entreprises et lui-même qui concernent son projet, quelques devis concernant le coût des travaux... Wow ! Les montants que Malefoy a investit dans ce projet sont astronomiques... Il doit être vraiment sûr de lui pour donner autant de lui-même pour ça. Je redépose la facture que j'avais en main là où je l'avais trouvée.

Je suis sur le point de retourner dans ma chambre, jouer avec le feu c'est quand même un peu dangereux et dans le Manoir Malefoy, encore plus. Mais un mouvement attire mon attention, c'est un morceau de papier vierge qui tombe sur la moquette. Je me penche, le ramasse et m'apprête à le redéposer sur le bureau quand je stoppe net tout mouvement.

Le papier que je croyais vierge est en fait l'arrière d'une photo. Je la retourne et me fige. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête... Pourquoi ? Quand ? Comment ?

C'est une photo de... de... moi !

Je reconnais l'arbre sous lequel je m'asseyais près du lac noir quand je voulais être seul... La photo est prise avec un appareil moldu, parce qu'elle ne bouge pas et qu'elle est en noir et blanc. Je devais être en sixième année je crois. J'ai l'air étonnament perdu sur cette photo. Perdu face à tout le reste. Perdu dans mes pensées... Perdu et seul. Elle reflète une période sombre de ma vie mais étrangement, je la trouve belle. Étrange, puisque je n'aime que très peu de photos sur lesquelles je figure. Vu l'angle de la prise de vue, elle a dû être prise depuis la forêt interdite. Je pense que je l'aime bien, en partie parce que en la regardant, on voit une personne, pas « l'élu »... Mes cheveux cachent ma cicatrice et j'ai l'air de quelqu'un de « normal ». J'arrive presque à me trouver beau...

Mais, je n'étais pas conscient que quelqu'un m'observait à cette époque... Même si ça ne m'aurait pas étonné de la part de Malefoy... J'étais extrêmement soupçonneux envers lui à l'époque, et à raison... Seulement, prendre cette photo n'avait aucun intérêt à l'époque ! Surtout qu'elle ne prouve rien...

Je sens une pointe d'espoir apparaître, comme une boule de chaleur dans ma poitrine. Est-ce que j'ai toute ma tête ? Est-ce que j'espère vraiment quoi que ce soit de la part de Malefoy ?

J'accepte seulement depuis quelques semaines de le voir différemment, mais cette photo chamboule toutes mes idées acquises par rapport à lui...

Je suis figé avec la photo dans la main depuis bien trop longtemps, je me relève. J'hésite quelques instants et la glisse dans ma poche arrière, avant de ressortir de la chambre du maître des lieux et de retourner dans « ma » chambre la tête légèrement dans les nuages...

* * *

><p>C'était presque trop facile... Potter était tellement prévisible ! Il suffisait de le laisser mariner un peu et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller au devant d'ennuis. Blaise avait fait la conversation à Draco en sachant sciemment qu'il devrait encore se plonger dans ses papiers avant de partir pour ses activités de l'après-midi. Puis il lui avait dit au revoir en prétextant un besoin de pressant avant de partir, pour avoir l'excuse de se promener dans les couloirs du manoir.<p>

Il était monté, en se doutant que Potter voudrait explorer un peu, curieux qu'il était. Il s'était lancé un sortilège de désillusion, difficile, mais pratique. Ce sort lui avait pas mal servi à Poudlard, d'ailleurs... Zabini avait toujours aimé se mêler des affaires des autres et être invisible à leurs yeux était un avantage certain. Il se promenait des heures dans le château, ayant l'impression de faire partie du décor et en même temps d'être le maître des lieux.

Ensuite, attendre... Potter n'avait pas tarder à s'aventurer dans le manoir, à ses risques et périls ! Par Merlin, ce gamin s'attirait tous les ennuis possibles déjà à Poudlard et il ne s'était pas amélioré, au grand bonheur de Blaise ! Il suivit silencieusement (des années de pratique) Potter dans la chambre de son meilleur pote.

Tient ! Il rougit... Quelques pensées mal placées ? Blaise ricane intérieurement. Ça confirme ce qu'il pensait du beau brun et l'encourage dans sa mutinerie. Potter effleure seulement quelques secondes le lit du regard, ça s'annonce potentiellement plus difficile que prévu, au final... L'élu se dirige vers le bureau de Draco, le seul endroit dans le manoir entier à ne pas être parfaitement clean.

C'est maintenant que tout va se jouer, tout est une question de timing ! Zabini sort sa baguette et rassemble toute sa concentration... Harry est en train de lire quelques factures, les redépose, et c'est à cet instant exact que Blaise lance le sortilège informulé qui fait tomber un innocent morceau de papier du bureau.

Cet « innocent » morceau de papier, Blaise l'avait découvert des années plus tôt, dans leur dortoir, un peu par hasard. À cette époque, son meilleur ami était moins méfiant et surtout, tout aussi bordélique au niveau de son bureau. En cherchant un devoir de métamorphose pour le recopier, un soir, Zabini était tombé dessus. Il n'en avait touché mot au blond, évidemment, il était rusé et préférait étaler ses manigances sur un long laps de temps.

Il avait même cru avoir rêvé ce souvenir embrumé jusqu'à cette soirée dans le bar, quand il avait vu les réactions du blond face à Potter... Des réactions qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

Premièrement, créer un conflit, poliment d'abord puis de manière effrontée ensuite, afin de montrer qui a les rennes ou de mettre de la distance pour ceux qui ne s'accrochent pas. Deuxièmement, laisser le joueur s'approcher (parce que, oui, pour son meilleur ami, ce n'est « qu'un jeu ») juste assez pour qu'il devienne petit à petit accro. Troisièmement, laisser l'infortuné goûter aux plaisirs de sa compagnie. Quatrièmement, se montrer inaccessible. Et cinquièmement, disparaître. Beaucoup s'y étaient essayés, tous avaient perdus, mais aucun ne regrettaient.

Il connaissait très bien Draco et ce soir là, au bar, il avait reconnu la première étape du processus. Sauf que cette fois, il avait décidé de prendre part au jeu et de faire perdre son meilleur ami.

Zabini savait que c'était toujours sur son bureau que se trouverait le précieux souvenir, la fameuse photo... Quand Draco a l'habitude de ranger quelque chose à un endroit qu'il croit sûr, l'objet n'en bougera pas. Et voilà, le jeu allait enfin changer...


	22. Conférence

Je suis retourné dans la chambre d'ami du Manoir plein d'idées, de fantasmes, de rêveries et j'en ressort avec une décision précise et claire : avant la fin de mon stage, je tenterai quelque chose avec le serpentard. Je n'ai rien à y perdre de toute façon... Avant ce stage, Malefoy et moi on se détestait donc après, ça ne pourra qu'être mieux !

Bref, je me reconcentre et me remet dans une optique de travail avant de descendre les marches de l'escalier. En bas de ceux-ci m'attendent Oscar et Draco comme ce matin, sauf que cette fois-ci Malefoy a l'air un peu moins tendu. Personnellement, je déteste les conférences de presse, je n'ai pas de merveilleux souvenir de l'intervention des médias dans ma vie, il faut le dire (tournoi des 3 sorciers,etc)...

Malefoy s'apprête à parler mais je le devance :

« Je sais, quoi qu'il se passe, je ne parle que si on s'adresse directement à moi, sinon, je fais comme si je n'existais pas... »

« Tu comprends vite, Potter. » ironise Malefoy avec son petit sourire en coin. Gloups, je crois que mon coeur a raté un battement...

Je grommelle quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour toute réponse. Malefoy lève les yeux au ciel avec ce même petit sourire.

« La conférence aura lieu au CMSH, je me suis arrangé tout à l'heure avec la personne concernée. » La jolie sorcière aux longs cheveux châtains ? Peut être... J'espère, en tout cas...

« D'accord. Peut-on transplaner directement dans l'enceinte du CMSH quand on y est déjà entré ? Est-ce que ça fonctionne dans les deux sens ? »

« Non... Mais cette fois-ci, nous pourrons transplaner directement devant l'entrée principale, le service sécurité de l'organisation se sera logiquement organisé pour en bloquer l'accès à tous ceux qui n'ont pas été conviés. Maintenant tais-toi, que je me concentre. »

Draco a fermé les yeux et répète silencieusement sa destination, je recule d'un demi pas et l'observe. Dans cet instant, il est dans sa bulle, dans son monde... Je le regarde tourner sur lui-même et disparaître dans des volutes de couleurs, c'est un spectacle déconcertant. J'ai beau être habitué à la magie, parfois j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve et que je vais me réveiller dans cette vieille cabane miteuse et humide au milieu de nulle part, juste avant mon onzième anniversaire... Je secoue la tête et essaye de me concentrer sur ma destination.

Si j'ai attendu que Malfoy parte en premier c'est parce que je voulais le regarder partir, je dois l'avouer, mais aussi parce que je savais que je ne pourrais pas me concentrer avec lui juste à côté de moi... Pas suffisamment pour transplaner, en tout cas, surtout avec cette photo dans ma poche ! Je vide mon esprit et me concentre avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de vert, de noir et de bleu.

Je reprends mon souffle avec difficulté... Si seulement le transplanage n'était pas accompagné de ces sensations désagréables ! Je suis devant l'entrée cachée du CMSH sauf qu'une toile violette est tendue au dessus de ma tête. Malefoy est à quelques mètres de moi, il époussette ses vêtements et passe la main dans ses cheveux. Deux sorciers imposants que j'ai déjà croisé au Ministère sont de chaque côté du tag. J'observe les infimes particules de poussières flottant dans la lumière filtrée du soleil qui traverse la toile violette avec admiration. Malefoy a du croire que j'observais la toile parce qu'il m'explique :

« Les moldus pensent simplement que cette partie du mur est en restauration ou en cours de nettoyage quand ils se demandent ce qu'il se passe ici. De l'extérieur on dirait juste qu'on fait des travaux, avec des éfach... é-cha-fau-da-ges. » dit Draco en articulant le dernier mot avec difficultés.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un grand sourire légèrement moqueur au grand héritier Malefoy qui a du mal à prononcer ce terme moldu. Il me fait un peu penser à Ron qui disait « un félétone », mais je me garde bien de lui dire qu'il ressemble à mon meilleur ami. Il remarque immédiatement mon sourire moqueur et fronce les sourcils mais apparemment il choisit de m'ignorer, logique, je n'existe pas ! Cette réflexion m'oblige à étouffer un rire, Draco me lance un dernier regard noir. Je soutiens son regard mais mon sourire s'atténue quelque peu.

Il détourne son attention vers le tag et il répète la même phrase que tout à l'heure, je me contente de la penser fortement et je me concentre sur les visages des deux hommes enlacés. Je veux vérifier si j'ai halluciné tout à l'heure ou si un des deux m'a vraiment fait un clin d'oeil. A mon soulagement, je ne suis pas encore totalement fou, l'un des deux m'a bien lancé un clin d'oeil appuyé.

Nous pénétrons dans le CMSH pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Lara nous y accueille denouveau :

« Messieurrrs, les jourrrnalistes n'attendent que vous pourrr commencer. Veuillez me suivrrre, je vous prrrie. » Lara porte un robe noire très simple qui fait ressortir son teint plutôt pâle. Ses cheveux de geais sont relevés en un chignon et elle porte du rouge à lèvre rouge qui jure très joliment avec la couleur de sa peau, denouveau. Je dois avouer qu'elle est vraiment belle.

« Avec grand plaisir Lara ! » répond Draco un air charmeur affiché sur le visage mais les traits légèrement tendus.

Nous traversons le hall, nous engouffrons dans un large couloir noir, pas sombre, non, noir. Les murs sont peint en noir, l'épaisse moquette dans laquelle nos pieds s'enfoncent agréablement est noire et les quelques appliques murales qui diffusent un pâle lumière sont (je vous le donne en mille) noires ! Après quelques mètres à avancer dans cette obscurité, nous nous retrouvons face à une grande porte grise.

« C'est ici que je vous laisse, messieurrrs. Bon trrravail. »

« Merci beaucoup Lara. Passez une bonne fin de journée ! » Malefoy a répondu à Lara avec un joli sourire mais sans lui jeter un regard, concentré sur la porte en face de lui.

Lara se retire silencieusement et bientôt je ne distingue plus que sa nuque et ses longues jambes pâles dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Draco respire profondément, pose sa main sur la poignée puis se fige brusquement. Il se retourne doucement et plonge son regard dans le mien quelques secondes qui me semblent être d'une parfaite éternité.

Je retiens mon souffle et soutiens son magnifique regard. Je n'avais jamais observé ses pupilles aussi longtemps. Ses yeux sont plus que magnifiques. D'un gris impressionnant. Je les avais toujours trouvés froids mais je me suis trompé. L'extérieur de son iris est légèrement plus foncé que son centre. À couper le souffle ! D'ailleurs, Harry, pense à respirer !

Malefoy se retourne, sans une seule explication, et pousse la porte. Je m'engouffre à sa suite, complètement perturbé.

La pièce dans laquelle nous entrons ressemble à l'intérieur d'un chapiteau magique Millamant, ils me font repenser au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Les parois sont blanches mais éclairées à certains endroits d'une agréable lumière rose-orange qui rend l'endroit bien plus chaleureux. Une vingtaine de chaises sont occupées par des journalistes, qui me font étrangement penser à des vautours en quête d'une info à charcuter.

Une petite estrade se trouve juste en face d'eux. Je m'assieds sur un fauteuil à gauche de l'estrade tandis que Malefoy monte sur celle-ci et s'installe, tendu, sur le fauteuil qui s'y trouve. Je scrute sans vraiment les voir, les journalistes et mon regard tombe dans celui de Zabini qui est installé au fond de la salle, dans un coin, à l'écart des journalistes, appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur. Il me fait un léger sourire et me lance un clin d'oeil enjoué.

Je lui renvoie ce que j'espère être un petit sourire mais qui doit plus ressembler à une étrange grimace. Je sors un rouleau de parchemin et une plume et je les ensorcelle pour que la plume prenne note de tout ce qui s'est dit.

Le début de la conférence se passa sans trop de problèmes, les mêmes question revenaient sans cesse depuis 2 jours et je m'y étais habitué. Draco aussi apparemment, il s'était notablement détendu et répondait presque nonchalamment mais avec toujours une politesse non feinte.

Puis une question étrange fut posée, qui me désarçonna légèrement.

Une petite journaliste qui n'avait jusque là poser aucune question profita d'un silence pour demander d'une voix douce et posée :

« Monsieur Malefoy, en entrant dans ce bâtiment, est-ce que le tag a pris vie quelques instants avant que vous ne puissiez franchir la porte ? » Malefoy leva un de ses sourcils d'un air presque outré qu'on lui pose une question qui lui semblait autant hors contexte. Je tendis l'oreille.

« Oui, il m'a fait un clin d'oeil, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce que ce tag a été enchanté. Il peut se tromper, mais toute personne pour laquelle il s'anime est homosexuel ou grandement indécis face à son orientation. C'est un ancien sortilège, peu connu, qui s'apparente un peu au choixpeau magique de Poudlard. Voulez-vous annoncer officiellement quelque chose, Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Je retiens mon souffle et garde une expression neutre sur mon visage (quand j'ai cette expression c'est que je suis grandement choqué, seules quelques personnes le savent). Mon regard croise celui de Zabini, qui sourit dans son coin. Je secoue doucement la tête de droite à gauche, tout en sachant que ça a un certain sens. Cependant le souvenir de Jena s'impose à moi...

* * *

><p>Saleté de journaliste ! J'essaye de rester calme et puis, je jette un coup d'oeil en coin à Potter qui a cette expression de choc que je lui ai déjà vue quelquefois, en sixième année. Quand j'essayais de fuir la réalité et que je me raccrochai à l'idée que Potter arriverait à déjouer Voldemort et que tout irait mieux, bientôt. Ce qu'il a fait, une année plus tard, une année trop tard...<p>

Je sais que j'ai baissé ma baguette ce jour là, le fameux jour où j'ai quitté le château et où ma vie est devenue un enfer. Mais je sais aussi que si ça n'avait pas été Dumbledore, et qu'il n'avait pas sû lire en moi comme dans un livre, j'aurais tué n'importe qui pour ma survie. J'étais terrifié, un gosse terrifié qui avait trahi la confiance de ce directeur, en permettant aux mangemorts de s'infiltrer dans Poudlard, mais cet homme lui tendait pourtant encore la main.

À partir de ce jour là, j'ai porté la culpabilité de sa mort sur mes épaules, si je n'avais pas fait entrer les mangemorts, Rogue ne l'aurait pas tué... C'était ma faute. J'ai mis quelques années à me remettre des horreurs que j'avais vues pendant la sombre année qui suivit cette date funeste.

Et ce n'est qu'après que j'ai pu me reconstruire, trouver qui j'étais. J'ai essayé de me racheter, de changer, d'aider les autres, d'abord, pour essayer de me pardonner.

C'est quand Parkinson m'a sauté au cou, pleine de morves et de larmes, que j'ai commencé à repenser à moi même en temps qu'être humain et pas seulement en temps que déchet n'ayant pas le droit de vivre une vie épanouie. Je me considérais et je me considère toujours comme néfaste pour les autres. D'où ma peur de m'engager.

J'ai pris conscience grâce à Parkinson que je préférais les hommes et que je m'étais censuré trop longtemps. Même si j'ai continué à baiser de temps en temps quelques femmes, qui ne me dégoutaient pas. Je me connais, je connais mes préférences et ce sont les hommes que je préfère. Je savais que cette déclaration faites avant aujourd'hui, n'aurait pas eu l'effet que je voulais. Elle m'aurait valu la sympathie et la pitié de tous les sorciers et sorcières homosexuels. Mais aussi le dégoût, le rejet voir la peur de tous les dirigeants hétérosexuels qui s'occupaient de mon cas au Ministère. Ce qui aurait rendu ma ré-insertion impossible. Mais maintenant que c'est Potter qui s'occupe de mon cas...

Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon meilleur ami et décide de suivre, pour une fois, le conseil que j'imagine qu'il me donnerait.

Je prend une grande inspiration et déclare :

« Sachez que ma vie privée n'a pas grand chose à avoir avec mon travail. Mais effectivement, je ne vois plus l'intérêt de me cacher, je n'ai pas honte de qui je suis. On m'a appris à être fier de qui j'étais. J'ai effectivement une préférence pour les sorciers, plutôt que pour les sorcières. » je lève la main pour faire taire les murmures qui s'élèvent à cette nouvelle et poursuis :

« C'est sur cette question que je vous laisse. La journée a été longue. J'espère que mon projet vous a séduis, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des hiboux pour me présenter vos articles. Bonne soirée à tous. » j'adresse à tous un sourire poli et sors rapidement de la salle, la tête haute, pour éviter plus de questions.

* * *

><p>Je me lève, je me sens comme foudroyé de l'intérieur, incapable de penser correctement, je reste là une minute, le regard dans le vide, la même expression neutre sur le visage.<p>

Je sors de mes pensées quand Zabini apparaît, brusquement sur ma droite .

« Alors Harry ! Bonne conférence, n'est-ce pas ? Si on allait rejoindre la star qui sera demain en couverture de nombreux journaux et magazines ? »

J'acquiesce machinalement, range mes affaires d'un coup de baguette et suis Blaise dans le couloir . Blaise se jette sur Draco dès qu'il l'aperçoit et l'enlace quelques secondes en disant :

« J'suis fier de toi, mec ! Un vrai Malefoy ! Classe et la tête haute dans toute circonstance ! »

Les yeux de Malefoy cherchent les miens et les trouvent après quelques secondes. J'ai l'impression qu'il a déversé toutes ses émotions en moi par ce simple regard. J'entrevois indistinctement, la culpabilité, la peur du rejet, le courage, l'affolement, la fierté, le défi, l'incompréhension de tout le reste. Je soutiens difficilement ce regard qui me renvoie une image de moi-même pendant les moments difficiles, mais j'y parviens.

« Sortons d'ici. » dit Malefoy dans un murmure.

« Okay, c'est toi qui décide, Dray ! » lance Zabini, ravit, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Nous traversons le couloir puis le hall du bâtiment, seulement accompagnés par les sifflements joyeux de Zabini. Nous repassons devant Lara qui nous souhaite une bonne soirée. Je ne lui répond pas. Seul Blaise lui répond. Nous sortons du bâtiment, nous retrouvons sous la toile violette. Draco se retourne et observe quelques secondes le tag. Je me racle la gorge et déclare d'une voix atone :

« Je vais rédiger mon rapport pour que vous puissiez boucler ce projet le plus vite possible et lancer l'ouverture officielle. »

Draco se retourne et me transperce du regard, comme si il essayait de lire dans mes pensées. Blaise observe la scène avec attention. J'essaye de fermer mon esprit, vide de toute façon, détourne les yeux et récite machinalement ce qu'on m'a appris, comme pour me rassurer :

« Je t'enverrai la version finale du document avant de l'envoyer à mon supérieur. Puis, une rencontre sera organisée avec les autorités compétentes pour te faire savoir la décision finale prise à ce sujet. »

Draco acquiesce. Je rassemble tout mon courage pour recroiser une dernière fois son regard. Je le regarde intensément et dis, dans un souffle :

« Si tu veux parler, demande mon adresse à Léo, je suis là. » avant de transplaner directement dans ma chambre.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, allume ma lampe de chevet et réfléchis à cette journée riche en émotions. Comme tout semble se mélanger dans mon esprit, j'ouvre le tiroir de ma table de nuit et en sors ma « pensine de voyage », comme j'aime l'appeler, une reproduction minuscule de la pensine des directeurs de Poudlard.

C'est un cadeau de Ron et Hermione pour mes 17 ans (que nous avons fêté l'année d'après à cause des événements de lépoque) un des cadeaux dont je me sers le moins souvent parce que les pensines sont des objets magiques puissants et difficiles à utiliser. Mais un des objets en ma possession que je préfère, parce qu'il me rappelle Dumbledore et qu'il est simplement fascinant. Je soupçonne Hermione de l'avoir fabriquée en grande partie et Ron de l'avoir rendue un peu plus simple d'utilisation.

J'y verse mes souvenirs de cette journée, sors la photo de la poche arrière de mon jeans, la dépose sur ma table de chevet, l'observe quelques secondes, ne parvenant pas à réaliser qu'il existe un espoir. J'éteins la lumière, me déshabille, me glisse sous mes draps et me réfugie dans le sommeil, le visage magnifiquement torturé de Draco en tête.

**Je suis désolée pour mon absence ces derniers temps... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'à moi! ;)**

**Je vais essayer de publier plus régulièrement. :) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me fait plaisir et m'encourage à continuer!**

**Bonne fin de semaine! ^^**


	23. Décision importante

J'ouvre les yeux, je me suis fait réveiller par un hululement sonore. Le hibou qui m'apporte La Gazette me sert souvent de réveil.

Depuis la fin de Voldemort et l'élection de Kingsley comme ministre de la magie La Gazette a été reprise par Lee Jordan qui animait l'émission Potterveille, sous le pseudonyme de rivière. Elle est donc beaucoup plus... lisible. Même si certains journalistes, comme Rita Skeeter, rédigent encore quelques entrefilets d'un goût douteux et sans aucune crédibilité, le plus souvent.

Je baille, m'étire et sors de mon lit en frissonnant.

C'est une des sensations que j'aime le moins au monde : cette sensation de froid glacial en sortant de ses couvertures bien chaudes... Je la déteste parfois même tellement, que j'embarque mes couvertures avec moi, le matin, et c'est enroulé dans mes draps que je vais ouvrir la fenêtre à la bestiole qui m'a sortie du sommeil. Souvent, en ouvrant la fenêtre, un grand courant d'air frais entre en même temps que le hibou, c'est cet air « vivifiant » qui finit de me réveiller totalement !

Aujourd'hui n'échappe pas à l'habitude, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, rien ne pourra me mettre de mauvaise humeur ! Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre en sifflotant et accueille l'oiseau avec une friandise achetée au royaume du hibou. Il l'avale, me tend la patte, j'en détache La Gazette et il me remercie d'un hululement sonore avant de s'envoler. Hedwige me manque... Chaque fois que je vois une chouette s'envoler, je repense à elle avec nostalgie...

Je souris tristement et déplie mon journal. J'étais presque sûr qu'hier était trop étrange que pour être réel mais apparemment, je me suis trompé (je me suis d'ailleurs réveillé quelque fois pour regarder la photo et s'assurer que je n'avais pas rêvé). Malefoy fait les gros titres et son visage aux traits fins et parfaits, aussi, il fallait s'y attendre... J'ouvre le journal et lis quelques phrases en survolant l'article :

« _Le grand retour de Draco Malefoy dans le monde magique, en surprendra plus d'un. Mais ce n'est pas tant son retour que le projet qu'il veut entreprendre qui ébahira les sorciers et sorcières. (...)_

_'Le bar ouvrira ses portes dans moins d'un mois si le Ministère me donne son accord.' a déclaré Monsieur Malefoy en jetant un coup d'oeil vers son référent du Ministère, qui n'est autre que le très connu Harry Potter. Ce dernier s'est d'ailleurs fait extrêmement discret pendant tout le long de la conférence. (...)_

_Mais la déclaration de Mr Malefoy qui va sans doute briser le coeur de la plupart des sorcières lisant cet article c'est celle-ci : 'Ma vie privée n'a rien à avoir avec mon travail c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai toujours tenu à ce qu'elle reste secrète. Aujourd'hui, je ne me sens plus honteux de dire qui je suis. On m'a appris à garder la tête haute. Je suis effectivement homosexuel.' La question que tout le monde se pose maintenant c'est 'De qui Draco sera-t-il accompagné à l'inauguration du bar ?' (...) »_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en lisant les déformations que les journalistes ont infligées aux déclarations de Malefoy comme ils en infligent souvent aux propos qu'ils recueillent d'ailleurs... Je dépose La Gazette sur mon lit en suivant du regard la photo d'un serpentard qui parle et sourit en boucle.

Soudain, la réalité me heurte de plein fouet : Malefoy est attiré par les hommes ! Et il avait une photo de moi dans sa chambre !

Je ne contrôle plus du tout l'expression de mon visage... Mes lèvres s'étirent pour laisser place au plus grand sourire que j'ai jamais fait ! J'allume la radio d'un coup de baguette et me met à gesticuler dans tous les sens (on ne peut pas appeler ça de la danse quand on est sain d'esprit).

Mon coeur bat plus fort dans ma poitrine, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser ! Je me mets à crier à tue-tête « C'est possible ! C'est possible ! C'est possible ! », en caleçon, dans tout mon appartement... Je dois avoir l'air légèrement taré mais je m'en fiche ! J'ai besoin d'extérioriser tout cet espoir.

Je me fige subitement, on a sonné à ma porte. Je baisse le son de la radio d'un coup de baguette, que je range.. Euuuuuh... Y a pas de poches à un caleçon... Je pouffe à ma propre petite réflexion stupide. Je dépose, donc, ma baguette sur la petite table en bois dans mon hall, qu'elle soit proche de moi mais pas trop visible vu que je ne sais pas qui peut se trouver derrière ma porte, à 8h30 du matin.

J'entrouvre la porte pour ne pas révéler ma nudité à n'importe qui et ne laisse donc dépasser que ma tête souriante dans le couloir. Je me retrouve devant un Léo à l'air inquiet...

« Tout va bien, Harry ? Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis 2 jours et j'ai entendu des cris en montant..? » il a prononcé la fin de sa phrase sur un ton interrogatif et soupçonneux devant ma bonne humeur apparente et inhabituelle.

« Tout va pour le mieux ! Entre ! Entre ! Désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles, j'étais en déplacement pour le travail. Tu permets que j'aille m'habiller ? »

« Je t'aime bien habillé comme ça, Harry, ne fais pas ton timide ! » lance Léo, avec un clin d'oeil appuyé... Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sauter sur toutes les occasions qu'il a de me charrier, celui-là ! Je ris et entre dans ma chambre, il me suit. Merde !

Je prends La Gazette que j'avais abandonnée sur mon lit, la plie en 4 et la dépose sur mon bureau le plus naturellement possible... Il regarde fixement l'endroit où j'ai déposer le journal, d'un air bizarre... Je lui demande, en m'habillant :

« Comment vas-tu, Léo ? » ce qui a le mérite de détourner son attention, il me sourit faiblement et répond :

« Bien, vraiment bien ! Tu as bien pris soin de moi l'autre jour, parce que depuis, je n'ai plus mal nulle part ! » je souris et me promet intérieurement de remercier Hermione quand je la verrai, il poursuit « Mais toi, qu'est-ce que ce déplacement pour le travail a donné ? Et pourquoi es-tu de si bonne humeur ? »

« Oh et bien... Disons que ce déplacement a été fructueux, instructif et agréable dans un sens ! »

« Tu ne m'as jamais dis en quoi consistait vraiment ton boulot, en fait... Mais, qui êtes-vous cher monsieur ? Vous m'êtes familier, mais, je ne vous connais pas vraiment ! »

J'éclate de rire, décidément, il en faut vraiment peu pour me réjouir, aujourd'hui... Léo me regarde un sourire mutin sur son joli visage qui me renvoie comme un écho, le souvenir de celui de son cousin. J'ai fini de m'habiller. Je termine de rire puis je prend son manteau, je vais l'accrocher dans mon hall et le laisse aller s'installer dans mon salon.

Quand je reviens dans mon salon, je reconnais tout de suite, l'expression qui s'est affichée sur le visage de mon ami et mon sourire s'efface, remplacé par mes éternels sourcils froncés, signe de mon inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Léo ? » son visage est plein de culpabilité, de gêne et d'une angoisse en sommeil mais il affiche encore un sourire timide.

« Rien de grave... C'est même plutôt positif... » je fronce les sourcils de plus belle.

« Alors pourquoi fais tu cette tête ? »

« Eh bien... Je suis avec quelqu'un. » je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi toutes ses émotions contradictoires se reflétaient sur son visage, à moins que je ne me sois trompé... Mais je ne me trompe que rarement.

« Jusque là, c'est positif, non ? C'est sérieux ? Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas amené ? Tu as peur que je te le pique ? » dis-je sur un ton léger, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Il sourit un peu plus franchement.

« N'oublie pas, que je suis ton maître, celui qui t'a tout appris, jeune padawan ! Oserais-tu me défier ? Tu ne me surpasses pas encore ! Plus sérieusement, oui je pense que c'est sérieux et si je ne te l'amènes pas, c'est parce que tu le connais déjà... » je crois que je commence à comprendre...

« Blaise ? » Léo acquiesce, redresse les épaules, me regarde dans les yeux et me dit d'une voix à moitié étranglée :

« Mais il se passe des choses étranges à son propos... Tu ne me croirais pas... » oh oooooh... Ça : c'est pas bon du tout... Je pense sérieusement que ce n'est pas à moi de parler de ça avec Léo... Mais en même temps, c'est mon ami et il est vraiment perturbé, là. Je décide de rester neutre et de simplement lui demander :

« Quel genre de choses ? »

« Il... Chaque matin, un hibou lui amène son... courrier ? Il sort des plats mitonnés de nulle part... Il écrit avec des plumes et pas avec des bics... Il a une garde-robe pleine de capes et de chapeaux bizarres... Il ne sait pas se servir d'un téléphone. Il... Il ne connaît rien des avions et pourtant, il a des photos de lui dans plein de pays différents, chez lui. Un matin, j'ai même cru voir une de ces photos bouger... J'ai l'impression de devenir fou ou d'être tombé sur un psychopathe Harry... Je sais que ça semble fou, mais, c'est la stricte vérité, je te jure ! » oh la laaa... C'est pire que ce que je croyais... Zabini ne prend aucune précaution ou quoi ? On dirait presque qu'il a envie que Léo le découvre ! Je n'ai plus le choix...

« Je te crois, Léo. Tu veux un thé, pour te calmer ? Je t'en prépare un, je reviens, tu le bois, tu te calme et j'arrive. Je dois aller téléphoner à quelqu'un... » je vais préparer un thé à Léo, dans lequel je glisse deux gouttes d'une potion somnifère qu'Hermione me prépare pour dormir sans faire de crises. Je lui tends la tasse, il la boit d'une traite. Parfait !

« Je crois que tu as raison, Harry, je vais m'allonger et me calmer un peu... » dit Léo en s'allongeant sur mon canapé avant de s'endormir.

Il est vraiment trop chou quand il dort paisiblement, comme ça... Je secoue la tête... Bon, j'ai 3 heures et donc, pas de temps à perdre ! Je retourne dans mon hall, prend ma baguette et mon attaché-case habituel puis je transplane directement : à quelques rues du Manoir Manefoy.

Je marche perdu dans mes pensées, excité à l'idée de revoir Draco et un peu... stressé aussi... Je me stoppe net, un brouhaha augmente d'intensité à chaque pas qui me rapproche du Manoir. Je regarde, caché derrière une haie ce qui fait tout ce raffut...

Wow ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! J'avais oublié l'article de ce matin... Tous les journalistes qui n'étaient pas conviés à la conférence se trouvent là, devant les grilles du Manoir, apparemment, en quête d'un scoop ou d'une interview... Ce qui est bon signe, dans un sens. Ben oui, ça veut dire que Draco est chez lui, s'ils font bien leur boulot.

Je réfléchis quelques minutes. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je recule de quelques pas, pour être sûr que personne ne me tombera dessus et ouvre mon attaché-case. Je garde toujours quelques vieux objets qui peuvent m'être utiles dedans, le strict nécessaire, dont ma bonne vieille cape d'invisibilité. Je m'en recouvre complètement, referme ma malette, sors ma baguette et murmure « _Spero Patronum_ ».

Une silhouette fantômatique de lumière se forme au bout de ma baguette. Elle s'élance rapidement (de façon à ce que les journalistes ne puissent que deviner la forme qu'ils apercevront) vers ces derniers. Un des journaliste l'aperçoit et s'écrie, puis tous suivent le patronus dans la direction opposée à la mienne. J'en profite pour pousser les grilles du Manoir Malefoy et les refermer avant que mon Patronus ne s'estompe totalement et qu'ils ne reviennent, fidèles à leurs postes.

Je remonte l'allée, rapidement. Je retire ma cape, la range et Oscar ouvre la porte avant même que j'ai frappé, il doit sûrement y avoir un sortilège qui annonce que quelqu'un a pénétré la propriété...

« Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ? »

« Oui, Oscar, je dois absolument parler à Mr Malefoy, c'est urgent ! »

« Je vais voir si Mr Malefoy peut vous recevoir... » dit-il avant de s'apprêter à tourner les talons.

« Oscar ! »

« Oui Monsieur ? »

« Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre dans une mauvaise position, mais si je suis toujours devant la porte quand ces jounalistes reviendront, moi et Mr Malefoy risquons de nous trouver être l'objet de rumeurs, ce qui nous mettrait dans une mauvaise position... » dis-je avec un petit sourire tendu.

« Oui, bien entendu, Monsieur, vous avez raison. Entrez. »

« Merci beaucoup Oscar, je vous attends, ici, je ne bouge pas du hall. » il acquiesce, puis fait volte face et monte les escaliers.

Je patiente nerveusement dans le grand hall. Je me ronge nerveusement les ongles quand j'entends une voix traînante que je ne connais que trop bien :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potty ? Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, ou quoi ? » je me retourne, Draco est en train de descendre l'escalier, il a une sale tête qui trahi une petite nuit mais un rictus sur le visage et la tête bien haute. Ses cheveux blonds sont en bataille et il porte un bête jean et un t-shirt noir. Et même comme ça, il est tellement beau que mon coeur rate un battement et que j'en oublie presque pourquoi je suis là, quelques fractions de secondes, seulement.

« On a un problème Malefoy. Je ne te dérangerai pas si c'était pas urgent. Il s'agit de Léo. » Malefoy pâlit...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il va bien ? »

« Oui... Enfin, je l'ai endormi, le temps de savoir ce que tu voulais faire... »

« Faire à propos de quoi, Potter ? Comment ça tu l'as endormi ? Avec un sort ? Tu es malade ou quoi ?! » la voix de Malefoy s'était faite de plus en plus sifflante, sèche et il s'approche d'une manière légèrement menaçante vers moi. Je déglutis et explique la situation, le plus clairement possible. Draco écoute sans m'interrompre, se calmant peu à peu puis déclare :

« Emmène-moi chez toi, s'il te plaît, Harry. » je le regarde dans les yeux , essayant de détecter une émotion qui trahirait ce qu'il veut faire par rapport à Léo mais je n'en trouve aucune. Juste une légère appréhension dans son regard et un air décidé en général.

Je lui tends ma main. Il la saisit sans aucune hésitation et nous disparaissons dans un tourbillon de couleurs pour ré-apparaître dans le hall de mon appartement. Il lâche instantanément ma main comme si le contact de ma peau le brûlait, puis me demande tout de suite en observant les portes autour de nous frénétiquement :

« Où est-il, Potter ? Où est-il ? » je pose ma main sur mon épaule, il arrête tout de suite de bouger et me lance un regard moitié excédé, moitié résigné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Malefoy ? Je crois que tu devrais réfléchir posément et peser le pour et le contre avant de prendre une décision... Et je pense que tu le sais aussi. »

« Mêle toi de tes affaires, Potty ! » il a craché ce surnom comme si c'était un vieux chewing-gum corriace sous sa semelle dont il voulait se débarasser. Je ne laisse rien paraître, mais je n'aime pas du tout ça, c'est comme si en plus de vouloir s'en débarasser, il réduisait à néant les chances de ce vieux chewing-gum de coller de nouveau... Je lui répond calmement :

« Ce sont aussi mes affaires Draco. Léo est mon ami et je pense qu'on doit lui laisser le choix de savoir ou non d'où il vient, à quel monde il appartient. » là, Malefoy, explose littéralement ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça... Il se dégage de mon contact, de ma main sur son épaule et se met à crier :

« TU NE COMPRENDS DONC RIEN POTTER ? TU VOUDRAIS, TOI, FAIRE PARTIE D'UNE FAMILLE QUI NIE TON EXISTENCE ? TU VOUDRAIS DECOUVRIR L'EXISTENCE D'UN MONDE DANS LEQUEL TU N'AS PAS TA PLACE ? TU VOUDRAIS ? TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUI EST LE MIEUX POUR LUI ! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST QUE DE FAIRE PARTIE DE CETTE FAMILLE ! NOUS SOMMES DES DECHETS AUX YEUX DES AUTRES SORCIERS ! QUOIQUE JE FASSE, CA NE RAMENERA PAS TOUS CEUX QUI SONT MORTS PENDANT LA GUERRE ! C'EST MA FAUTE ! JE N'AI RIEN FAIT POUR L'EN EMPECHER, JE SUIS UN LACHE ! » des larmes coulent sur les joues de Draco. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis désarçonné, j'esquisse un mouvement vers lui.

« JE NE VEUX PAS DE TA PITIE, POTTER ! POURQUOI TU M'AS SAUVE LA VIE ? PAR PITIE ? JE NE MERITAIS PAS CETTE VIE ! LE PIRE, C'EST... C'est d'être toujours là et de vivre avec cette culpabilité... C'est un trop grand poids à porter. Je ne veux pas ça pour Léo... » dit-il en se laissant tomber contre un mur, la tête entre les jambes. La dernière fois et la seule fois où je l'ai vu dans un tel état c'est le jour où je lui ai infligé le sortilège du prince, dans les toilettes, en sixième année. Je m'assieds en face de lui et dis d'une voix cassée par les émotions :

« Dumbledore était mourant ce soir là, Draco. De toute façon, que tu l'ai désarmé ou pas, Rogue avait fait le serment inviolable avec ta mère et devait accomplir ta mission si tu ne pouvais pas. Et tu ne pouvais pas. Dumbledore avait prévu ce qu'il se passerait et il avait demandé à Rogue de le tuer parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu sois un tueur. Il savait que tu n'en étais pas un. Et je le sais aussi, tu as baissé ta baguette, ce soir là, Dray. Tu n'es pas responsable. Tu n'es pas un lâche et tu n'es pas mauvais. » Draco releva la tête plongea ses yeux dans les miens et dit seulement deux mots, d'une voix étranglée :

« Explique-moi. »

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Alleeeeez! Siouplé! Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, en plus! **

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu(e)s par la vision que j'ai de Draco.. **

**J'aime assez ce Malefoy qui se sent coupable et qui explose après toutes ces années à s'être racheté qui doit toujours rendre des comptes quoi qu'il fasse (dans ce cas-ci à Harry mais via lui, au Ministère). Un serpentard excédé... Et surtout, j'aime l'idée que personne n'a renseigné Draco sur ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé :)**

**Donnez-moi vos avis ou dites-moi simplement si ça vous a plu! **

**En tout cas, merci pour votre support et votre lecture! **

**(désolée pour le blabla, je suis motivée! ^^ )**


	24. Flocons

Ça faisait pas mal de temps que je n'avais plus parlé de tout ça à quelqu'un. On avait dû, Ron, Hermione et moi, à maintes reprises raconter toutes nos péripéties au Ministère après la chute de Voldemort. Mais surtout moi. Et à force, j'ai appris à le relater presque comme si je lisais un livre, le livre de ma vie, sans émotions. Cette fois-ci, ce fut différent.

Je commença par ma découverte des horcruxes avec Dumbledore, via les souvenirs, et puis je déballa tout. Toutes mes impressions, mes pensées, mes doutes, mes peurs, ma solitude, je lui révéla même des choses que je n'avais dites à personne.

Je lui parla du petit poisson que ma mère avait offert à Slughorn, de cette fameuse soirée où le monde des sorciers a perdu un grand homme et de ce qu'il s'était passé, avant, dans la grotte, de la mort de Dobby et de comment je l'avais enterré dans les dunes de la Chaumière aux coquillages, du regard de Rogue avant de pousser son dernier soupir, de ce que j'avais ressenti en me rendant dans la forêt interdite et des personnes qui m'accompagnaient en cet instant, du songe que j'ai fait dans la grande gare immaculée de King's Cross, de la seule chose qui importait aux yeux de Narcissa... C'est là, que Draco réagit et me coupa pour la première fois depuis le début de mon récit.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu répondre par l'affirmative à ma mère si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé la vie, Harry, dans la salle sur demande. C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai su que tu étais un aussi grand sorcier que Dumbledore. Toi aussi, tu m'as tendu la main, alors même que j'essayais de te poignarder dans le dos. Pourquoi as tu mis ta vie en péril pour la mienne ? »

« Parce que... Parce que j'ai vu à quel point tu étais effrayé, presque autant que moi et que j'ai compris que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour protéger ma famille, moi aussi, si j'en avais eu une. » Draco me regarda droit dans les yeux et, murmura un :

« Merci. » je ne répondis pas mais mes yeux le firent à ma place, du moins je l'espère... Draco reprit la parole :

« Tu comprends donc, pourquoi je ne veux pas que mon cousin sache tout du monde des sorciers. Je veux juste le protéger... »

« Mais Draco, il te posera un jour ou l'autre des questions sur son enfance, sur sa famille. Tu comptes à chaque fois lui faire oublier ses questions ? Il a le droit de savoir. Si tu lui fais oublier, tu ne vaut pas mieux que ses parents... Il a le droit de savoir et doit pouvoir choisir d'oublier ou non. »

« Je... je n'avais pas vu les choses de cet oeil... C'est juste que... faire partie de cette famille c'est... presque handicapant...

Regarde : je suis suivi par un employé du Ministère, je ne peux pas envisager un seul projet sans que quelqu'un ne soit derrière moi... Et ce n'est pas comme ça que pour moi...

Beaucoup de membres des familles des mangemorts se sont vu refuser des emplois après que les procès aient eu lieu. Les préjugés s'étendent à tous les membres des familles.

Je connais mon cousin et tu le connais. Il n'est pas mauvais dans le fond, mais les sorciers le verront comme ça, parce qu'il fait partie de ma famille. »

« Je ne savais pas que ma présence t'incommodait, tellement, Malefoy ! » dis-je un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il me rendit mon sourire, je poursuivis :

« Plus sérieusement, les injustices dont sont victimes ces gens ne doivent pas être prises à la légère mais souvent, elles sont méconnues...

Et, pour en revenir à Léo, je ne pense pas que le monde magique aura une réaction négative à son égard si on le présente de la bonne manière et aux bonnes personnes. L'histoire de Léo est touchante et sera une occasion de lever le tabou des cracmols.

Je connais une personne qui pourra même lui parler, lui donner sa propre expérience du monde magique en temps que personne non-magique.

Et puis... qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de juger ce qui est bon à savoir pour lui, Draco ? Je pense qu'il faut lui offrir la possibilité de savoir ou de rester dans l'ignorance... »

« Grmml... Ce Zabini, quand je mettrai la main dessus ! C'est de sa faute ! »

Je souris, si Draco dit ça, c'est qu'il a pris sa décision et que j'ai réussi à le convaincre ! Je regarde ma montre. Heureusement qu'il s'est décidé... Il nous restait 5 minutes avant que Léo ne se réveille ! J'observe le blond quelques secondes et lui demande :

« Prêt ? Il se réveille dans 4 minutes. N'oublie pas que je suis là pour prendre le relais si tu veux. Explique lui un minimum et essaye de le rassurer... Et pitié : ne ressort pas ta carapace de sale fouine ! Montre toi empathique et compréhensif, ça va sûrement lui faire un choc. »

Il grommelle mais je lis dans ses yeux sa nervosité. Il ne l'avouera sûrement jamais, mais, je n'en ai pas besoin, je la vois. Je ne sais pas depuis quand je suis devenu aussi bon pour lire les émotions des autres ! Non, pas des autres, juste de Malefoy.

Je me relève, inspire profondément, je ne sais pas du tout comment Léo réagira. Léo a toujours été quelqu'un de calme, de posé, qui m'a rassuré, il dégage une impression de sagesse mais là, il va avoir toutes les raisons possibles de disjoncter... Draco se relève aussi et en se relevant il frôle tout mon côté droit. Je frissonne. Entre lui et moi, l'ambiance est tendue, électrique mais en même temps ouverte. Je ne sais pas à quoi, mais elle l'est...

Je ne m'étais jamais confié comme ça à quelqu'un en qui je n'avais pas confiance. J'espère avoir accordé ma confiance à la bonne personne. Je l'espère vraiment. Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas ça qui doit m'inquiéter, c'est Léo.

J'avance de quelques pas et ouvre la porte de mon living. Je laisse Draco passer. Il entre la tête haute, comme un vrai Malefoy, dans la pièce. Il va s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche de mon canapé et de la tête de son cousin. Je vais prendre place dans l'autre fauteuil, que je rapproche du magnifique duo blond. Draco regarde par la baie vitrée, le regard dans le vide, des mots se forment sur ses lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sort, il cherche surement quoi dire, par quoi commencer.

« Aaaahhh... » ce baillement a l'air d'être sorti des coussins de mon canapé. Je souris légèrement mais je suis tendu. Je ne veux pas que mon ami souffre. Draco, lui, a presque sursauté puis il m'a cherché du regard et s'est détendu un peu en rencontrant mon regard.

* * *

><p>Comment Potter a-t-il su me convaincre ? Je n'arrive plus à m'en souvenir. Déjà chez moi, tout seul, mes pensées étaient embrouillées. Depuis que ce 'phénomène' est entré dans ma vie, tout part à vau-l'eau. Je ne contrôle plus grand chose. Enfin... Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui depuis hier et le voilà qui débarque chez moi. En un sens...<p>

Il a un effet apaisant sur moi, seul Blaise avait réussi à avoir cet effet sur moi, avant. Et encore ! Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Blaise arrive à me calmer seulement quand je le veux bien, sinon... Je me contente de faire l'inverse de ce qu'il me conseille par esprit de contradiction. Avec Potter, ce n'est pas la même chose.

J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai plus jamais à mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées mais quand mon regard se perd dans ses yeux verts, ma tête se vide et j'arrive à me décentrer un peu. Je me raccroche donc à ses grands iris émeraudes comme à une bouée. Je me sens tellement dériver depuis hier que j'ai bien besoin de quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher. Et évidemment, il fallait que ce soit Potter ! Enfin...

Je ne l'avouerai jamais, mais je l'admire. Il arrive à s'exprimer, à dire ce qu'il ressent, à s'ouvrir aux autres. Toutes ces choses étaient l'inverse des qualités requises chez un Malefoy et donc l'inverse de ce que je fait. Quand j'exprime ce que je ressens, je le crie et je pète un cable, comme tout à l'heure. Et personne hormis Blaise, ma mère et maintenant, l'élu, ne m'avaient vu dans un tel état.

Mais je penserai à moi et à tout ce que Potter m'a dit aujourd'hui plus tard. Là, je dois me concentrer sur mon cousin.

« Bonjour Léo. »

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? J'ai dormi longtemps ? Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez en bons termes depuis... Vous êtes en bons termes, hein ? Ou je dois courir me cacher pour ne pas que vous abîmiez ma peau chérie dans la bataille ? » Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sûrement souri au trait d'humour de mon cousin, mais là, aujourd'hui, en sachant ce que je vais devoir lui expliquer. Je n'en ai pas le courage. Je ne sens d'ailleurs même plus les muscles de mon visage tellement ils sont tendus.

« Oui, nous sommes en... bons termes... » sifflai-je, voyant du coin de l'oeil un sourire espiègle apparaître sur le visage d'Harry. Celui-ci, intervint d'ailleurs, répondant à Léo :

« Tu as dormi deux heures, tu en avais besoin... Tu étais.. assez agité. Je me suis permis d'appeler Draco parce que... » le brun laissa planer ces deux mots et me regarda avec insistance. Je prends une grande inspiration, regarde mon cousin dans ses grands yeux bleus et complète la phrase commencée :

« Parce qu'il s'est dit que j'étais mieux placé que lui pour répondre aux dizaines de questions que tu dois sûrement te poser. » Léo a l'air soulagé en un sens et tendu dans un autre, il a sûrement senti que j'étais tendu...

« Alors je ne délirais pas ? Il y a bien quelque chose de bizarre chez Blaise ? Pourquoi es-tu mieux placé qu'Harry ? Parce que Blaise est ton ami ? Tu as remarqué ces... choses, aussi ? » Euuuuh... Par où commencer ? J'ai tellement reporté l'échéance de cette conversation que je n'y avais plus pensé depuis un boût de temps...

« Bon, je voudrais que tu me promesses de ne pas me couper, même si tu en auras envie, j'en suis sûr. Garde tes questions pour plus tard, j'y répondrai, je te promet » il acquiesce par un léger mouvement de menton, l'air grave. Je poursuis :

« Alors voilà, je vais commencer par le début et le plus compliqué. Les questions sur tes origines auxquelles je n'ai jamais voulu répondre.

Tes parents, n'étaient pas ce qu'on peut appeler des personnes respectables. Mais ça, tu dois t'en douter un peu, vu le seul souvenir que tu en as... Ils ont fait des choses... vraiment horribles. Ils ont fait de mauvais choix et, malheureusement, étaient convaincus que c'étaient les bons.

Je veux que tu gardes toujours à l'esprit que ce que je vais te dire, changera peut être la manière dont tu nous vois Harry, moi ou Blaise mais que nous, n'avons pas changés. Nous serons toujours là pour toi et si tu ne veux plus entendre parler de tout ça après, nous nous engageons à respecter ta décision. Je respecterai tes choix et les ferai respecter à Harry d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Léo a l'air un peu déboussolé mais je sais qu'il est bien plus mature que moi et qu'il a confiance en moi. Mon cousin, même déboussolé, dégage une aura de respect impressionnante, comme si il avait retourné en sa faveur, bien sûr, l'aura de grandeur que dégage un Malefoy. Après ce que je viens de dire, je m'attends à entendre ce râleur de gryffondor intervenir et se récrier. Mais il n'en fait rien, donc je continue, de peur de perdre le fil.

« Tes parents, mon oncle et ma tante, n'étaient pas seulement des personnes qui croyaient en de mauvaises choses, ils faisaient partie d'un autre monde, tout comme Harry, Blaise et moi. Un monde que tu ne saurais imaginer et qui va te sembler invraisemblable. Un monde dans lequel presque tout est possible. Un monde où la... magie, est considérée comme normale. »

Léo est passé de déboussolé à sceptique, je le vois sur son visage. Je sors donc lentement, ma baguette de mon sac et reprends :

« Je sais que tu dois penser que nous sommes bons à enfermer dans un asile, Harry et moi, c'est pourquoi, pour appuyer mes dires je vais utiliser la magie devant toi. C'est un sort innofensif, je te le promets. »

Je murmure une formule et attends quelques secondes. Léo est concentré sur le bout de ma baguette, qu'il observe, presque déçu que rien ne se passe.

Puis une petite exclamation de surprise, attire notre attention à tous deux.

Des flocons tombent sur le sol du salon de Potter, mais celui-ci est bien trop occupé à observer chaque facette de l'étoile d'eau cristallisée qui vient de s'accrocher à une de ses mèches de cheveux rebelles et qui fond après quelques secondes que pour s'en soucier.

Cet enchantement est un des plus beaux et sans danger que je connaisse et je le pratiquais déjà, enfant, avant de recevoir ma lettre de Poudlard. Je dois dire qu'il fait vraiment un joli effet sur l'élu. Je me retourne vers un Léo ébahi et curieux. J'arrête le sortilège, trop distractif, et me relance dans mon récit :

« Ce monde et la magie ont leurs côtés lumineux et leurs côtés plus sombres. Tes parents, faisaient partie d'un groupe d'adeptes qui croyaient en certaines valeurs sombres, et surtout en leur maître. Ils sont montés en pouvoir il y a une trentaine d'années puis leur maître a disparut. Ces disciples, le croyant mort, se sont cachés, ont dénoncés leurs semblables pour échapper à l'emprisonnement ou ont fini en prison.

Tes parents ont quittés le pays pour se protéger. Ensuite, quelques années plus tard ils sont revenus se cacher au Manoir et tu es né. Ta mère n'avait pas vraiment l'instinct maternel et c'est plutôt ton père qui s'occupait de toi.

En grandissant, nous jouions souvent ensemble dans le parc et nous avons découvert les moindres recoins et passages secrets du château tous les deux.

Mais ce que nous préférions faire, c'était de parler de l'école dans laquelle nous rêvions d'aller : Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Nous attendions notre lettre d'entrée avec impatiente. Le jour de mes 11 ans, ma lettre est arrivée, nous avons fêtés ça comme il se doit, dans la cabane que nous avions construite. Puis le jour de tes 11 ans est arrivé, et tu n'as pas reçu ta lettre.

Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est que, parfois, il arrive qu'un enfant né de deux parents sorciers se révèle n'avoir aucun pouvoir magique. Ce qui a été ton cas, c'est ce qu'on appelle un cracmol. Il n'y a aucun mal à être un cracmol, vraiment aucun. Ce sont des personnes qui vivent souvent entre deux mondes, ils connaissent l'existence du monde magique mais évoluent dans le monde de ceux qu'on appelle les moldus, ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Ils sont quand même moins naïfs que les moldus normaux et donc plus... sensibles aux traces de magie que les sorciers laissent.

Mais le concept de cracmol était rejeté par le maître du groupe dont faisaient partie tes parents et tes parents croyaient, toujours, en ses valeurs, même si il n'était pas trouvable. Pour eux, c'était une honte d'avoir un enfant sans pouvoir magique puisqu'ils méprisaient les moldus. C'est pourquoi ils t'ont abandonnés. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle toutes les autres portes de notre famille se sont refermées devant toi quand tu as cherché à connaître tes origines. Notre famille a gardé des traces de ces croyances que je trouve révoltantes.

Peu après t'avoir abandonnés, tes parents ont été emprisonnés. Ton père n'a pas survécu aux conditions de vie de la prison mais ta mère, oui. Et quand le maître du groupe est revenu quelques années plus tard, elle s'est échappée et battue à ses côtés pour reprendre le pouvoir. Elle en est décédée.

Voilà, tu dois avoir pas mal de questions, je te promets d'y répondre de mon mieux. Mais je veux que tu saches une dernière chose. Le jour où ils t'ont abandonnés, tes parents ont effacés ta mémoire grâce à un sortilège. Si tu veux oublier tout ce que je viens de te dire, je peux le refaire, mais seulement à ta demande et après t'avoir expliqué ce que ça implique. Sinon, je suis à ta disposition, et je crois que Harry dira la même chose, pour te faire découvrir notre monde, ton monde aussi, le monde où tu as grandis. Je respecterai ton choix de toute façon. Voilà. »

* * *

><p>Je suis choqué ! Malefoy s'est vraiment montré... étonnant avec Léo ! D'un respect, d'une empathie sans failles. Léo a eu l'air d'assez bien encaisser, mais on va voir ce qu'il en est maintenant. Il réfléchit quelques instants et puis annonce d'une voix décidée :<p>

« J'ai beaucoup trop de questions qui se percutent dans ma tête en ce moment, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je veux en savoir plus. Je ne veux plus subir cette impression de vide que m'a laissé le premier sortilège de mes parents. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, organiser un peu mes questions, mes pensées et puis je reviendrai vers toi Draco, je sais où te trouver ! » Draco sourit légèrement et lui répond :

« N'hésite surtout pas, Léo ! Je vais essayer d'être le plus dispo pour toi possible, ces prochains jours... Si tu veux m'en parler, de toute façon, je serai toujours là ! Je suis vraiment content que tu prennes tout ça aussi bien, en tout cas ! »

Le sourire de Léo s'étire bizarrement en une grimace désagréable et il dit :

« Je me garde quand même le droit de péter une case, un jour... Mais là, je suis vraiment fatigué, tendu et ce n'est pas le moment pour continuer à en discuter. »

Je m'approche et m'autorise enfin, à intervenir :

« Léo, sache que pour moi, ça ne change rien du tout, que quelqu'un soit cracmol, sorcier ou moldu. J'espère que ça n'affectera pas notre amitié mais que ça ne la rendra que plus forte... Je ne pensais pas avoir le droit de te dire tout ça à la place de ton cousin, c'est pourquoi je me suis permis de l'inviter chez moi. Je n'aurais pas pu mieux te l'annoncer.

Mais une des raisons pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas révélé mon secret avant, c'est que des lois strictes protègent ce secret magique. Donc, je te demande de ne pas en parler autour de toi sinon ça aura des répercussions sur Draco ou moi. »

Léo acquiesce et se lève. Il se dirige vers mon hall, je le suis, accompagné par Draco. Je lui rends son manteau, il l'enfile puis arrive le moment de nous dire au revoir :

« Draco, juste une petite question quand même : pourquoi ne m'en as tu pas parlé avant, bon sang ?! » Draco se frotte les mains nerveusement mais répond calmement à son cousin :

« Je pensais que savoir te ferais plus de mal que de bien parce que notre famille n'est pas la famille idéale dans laquelle quelqu'un pourrait espérer vivre. Et puis, je craignais ta réaction et en plus, je ne voyais pas pourquoi te révéler tout ça si tu étais parfaitement heureux dans le monde moldu... »

« Je pense que c'était à moi d'en décider, mais je comprends tes arguments, Dray. Bon, bonne journée et merci de m'avoir parlé de tout ça ! » Il enlace maladroitement son cousin quelques secondes, leurs cheveux se confondent, c'est joli à voir et touchant, surtout en sachant combien les effusions ne sont pas le fort de Draco. Il se dégage, me regarde quelques secondes avec un petit sourire et lance un :

« Tu devrais peut être revêtir les habits dans lesquels tu m'as accueilli, plus souvent. Ça te va si bien ! » nous nous esclaffons ensemble en repensant à la tenue d'Adam dans laquelle je l'ai accueilli tout à l'heure. Je prends mon ami dans mes bras, le serre quelques secondes puis nous nous reculons un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je lui ouvre la porte et lui dit :

« J'y réfléchirai sérieusement mais, je ne crois pas que Draco apprécie ! Prends bien soin de toi ! »

Ce dernier nous regarde l'air intrigué et un peu agacé de ne pas faire partie de la confidence. Léo monte dans l'ascenseur et nous lance un dernier :

« Salut les gars ! » nous lui répondons aussitôt, puis je referme la porte de mon appart, beaucoup plus détendu.

Je me dirige vers ma cuisine pendant que Malefoy va se rasseoir dans mon salon.

« Tu veux un thé, Draco ? » c'est fou comme, où qu'il aille, il a le don de s'approprier l'espace. Comme si il avait toujours vécu là.

« Oui, j'veux bien. Merci. » je ramène deux tasses et ma théière préférée (recouverte d'un cache semblable à celui que Dobby portait, autrefois) puis je m'assied moi aussi, dans mon salon.

Je sers le thé et tend sa tasse à Draco, nos doigts se frôlent quand il l'attrape, nos regards se croisent, nous restons comme cela quelques secondes. Ses yeux reflètent toutes les émotions par lesquelles il est passé aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire beaucoup trop d'émotions contradictoires en un coup. Je me sens un peu coupable de lui avoir fait passer une journée difficile alors qu'hier avait déjà été difficile pour lui. Draco se râcle la gorge, nous brisons le contact, je lâche la tasse, la laissant à Draco et je prend la mienne, comme si de rien n'était.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait vivre tout ça aujourd'hui. Ça ne doit pas être facile. Ça fait beaucoup de choses d'un coup. »

* * *

><p>Je rêve ou il veut que je lui parle de ce que je ressens ? Oh la la. Ça c'est un signal de départ. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je fais toujours là ? Je devrais déjà avoir transplané chez moi. Je sais, au fond, que si je suis resté c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul chez moi, mais rester chez Potter ? Ridicule ! Même si il semble avoir un effet... apaisant sur moi. J'avale mon thé à toute vitesse, me brûlant légèrement la langue au passage puis annonce :<p>

« Effectivement. D'ailleurs je suis fatigué et vais rentrer me coucher chez moi. » je me lève. Harry est surpris de mon changement de comportement soudain. J'en profite pour retourner dans le hall. Il me suit presque en courant pour me rattraper et me lance :

« De quoi as-tu peur Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fuis ? » je me stoppe net et me retourne :

« Rien Potter. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. J'ai pas mal encaissé jusqu'ici et je pense mériter le droit de rentrer me reposer, non ? »

« Arrête Draco. On sait tous les deux que si tu voulais rentrer, tu serais parti en même temps que Léo. » non mais pour qui il se prend !

« Arrête ça, Potter. Tu n'es pas dans ma tête, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'y passe en ce moment. On se revoit au boulot ! » je m'apprête à transplaner, mais une main entoure fermement mon bras. Harry me tire vers lui et me secoue légèrement :

« Malefoy, tu le fais exprès, ou quoi ? » je me raidis. Il est beaucoup trop proche de moi.

« Lâche moi, le balafré ! » dis-je sans grande conviction, je suis fatigué de me battre.

« Hors de question ! Pourquoi, quand j'ai l'impression que tu t'ouvres un peu, tu te refermes violemment et cours dans le sens opposé ? Tu as peur de quoi, Malefoy ? Que je te contamines avec des bons sentiments ? Vu comment tu as parlé à Léo tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça ! » je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Il est trop proche de moi. Et je sais qu'il a raison. Je dis, pitoyablement :

« Potter : lâche moi, sinon... » Harry ricane.

« Sinon quoi ? Ton père en entendra parler ? Arrête un peu ! On est plus à l'école, Draco ! » je me tais et je croise son regard, dans la panique, mauvaise idée... Ses grands yeux verts sont vraiment magnifiques, j'essaye de l'implorer par mon regard, de me laisser partir. Je ne peux décemment pas le faire tout haut, je reste un Malefoy. Mais il en a apparemment décidé autrement. Il continue dans un souffle :

« Tu dois vraiment arrêter de te cacher derrière ton honneur, Malefoy. » je pose ma main sur celle qui retiens mon bras, pour essayer de me dégager de son étreinte. Je ne tiens pas à transplaner, par mégarde, avec lui, ça ne réglerai pas mon problème. Il desserre un peu son étreinte. Je ne vois qu'une seule chose qui pourrais le faire me lâcher, je n'ai pas le choix. Enfin, c'est ce que je me dis à moi-même. Je relève la tête, le regarde dans les yeux et dis avec toute la fierté et le courage qu'il me reste :

« Je ne me cache pas, moi ! » avant d'approcher mon visage du sien, de fermer les yeux et de poser mes lèvres sur celles du brun. C'est un des premiers baisers les plus maladroit de toute ma vie, mais ça ne le rend que plus... spécial ? Unique ? Je sens quelque chose de froid toucher ma nuque, un léger frisson descend le long de mon échine. Ça me ramène à la réalité.

Je suis vraiment en train d'embrasser Potter ? Je n'avais pas le choix... C'est ça, oui ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! D'ailleurs, ça a l'effet voulu : il a lâché mon bras, de surprise. J'en profite. Je recule et transplane, laissant un Potter dans un brouillard étrange, sûrement l'effet de la fatigue, les joues rougies et une expression de surprise plutôt drôle et mignonne (je dois l'avouer) sur le visage.

* * *

><p>Je n'en reviens pas... Il a vraiment osé me laisser comme ça après m'avoir... embrassé ? Après s'être laissé envahir par ses émotions ? Il a encore osé fuir ?<p>

Woh oh ooooh ! Stop stop stop ! Malefoy m'a embrassé ? Wow ! Je ne réalise pas encore...

Seul les flocons qui tombent dans mes cheveux, sur mes lunettes et dans ma nuque me rappellent que je n'ai pas rêvé.

**Voilà, un chapitre plus long que les précédents pour me faire pardonner, j'entre dans une période pendant laquelle je ne pourrai plus écrire beaucoup... **

**J'espère que vous aurez appréciés ce chapitre! Bonnes fêtes à tous! Hésitez pas à me laisser une p'tite review! Bisous! ;) **

**LucyLuce**


	25. Mensonge, banalité et perte de temps

Chapitre 25 : Mensonge, banalité et perte de temps

Depuis que Zabini avait revu l'effet que l'élu faisait sur son meilleur ami, il avait décidé qu'il était temps d'accélérer les choses entre les deux Némésis. Il s'était donc amusé à laisser des tas d'indices traîner dans son appartement à l'intention de son nouveau petit ami. Il savait qu'il se poserait des questions et qu'il se tournerait sûrement vers son meilleur ami Harry.

Zabini avait étudié et appris beaucoup de choses sur la relation spéciale qu'entretenaient Léo et le gryffondor en feignant des petites crises de jalousie. Petit à petit il en avait appris plus, non seulement sur leur relation mais aussi sur Harry lui même. Il savait donc, que le brun ferait appel à Draco pour parler avec Léo.

Bon, il faut l'avouer, dans un sens, Blaise n'aimait pas se cacher et garder des secrets. Surtout quand la personne de qui il se cachait était quelqu'un qu'il appréciait et respectait beaucoup. Donc sa décision était doublement bénéfique, pour lui, comme pour son meilleur ami. Enfin, pas dans un futur proche pour son meilleur ami, mais il était sûr que plus tard, Potter le remercierait (parce que, non, un Malefoy ne s'abaisserait pas à ce genre de chose, il se contentera sûrement d'un sourire de gratitude à moitié masquée, enfin, on ne sait jamais).

Il ne fut donc pas étonné d'entendre quelqu'un transplaner directement devant sa porte, une après-midi. Il ouvrit la porte avant même que celui-ci ait frappé et lança un sonore :

« Fais comme chez toi, mais ne casse rien s'il te plaît. » accompagné d'un grand sourire.

Mais au lieu d'avoir droit à la tornade destructrice à laquelle il s'attendait, son meilleur ami se dirigea directement vers le bar, se servit un verre, le bu cul sec, observa la bouteille quelques micro secondes, grommela un « au point où j'en suis ! », se resservit un autre verre qu'il absorba à moitié puis, s'effondra nonchalamment dans un fauteuil.

Quand il se disait qu'avec les Malefoy, on ne savait jamais, ce n'était pas que pour citer des phrases toutes faites, ironisa intérieurement Zabini.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction... Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Blaise d'un ton curieux.

D'habitude, le beau blond aurait fait mariner le brun pour attiser sa curiosité mais là, il était tellement sous le choc qu'il n'essaya même pas. Il répondit d'une voix atone, le regard dans le vide :

« J'ai embrassé Potter. »

« Tu as quoi ? Wah ! J'suis fier de toi ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... » le sourcil droit de Draco s'arqua bizarrement, en un tic nerveux que Zabini n'avait jamais vu.

« Tu... es... fier ?! Comment ça : fier ? Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? J'ai em-bras-sé POTTER ! Comme si ma vie n'était pas assez compliquée en c'moment ! Hier, j'annonce au monde sorcier que je suis gay. Aujourd'hui, j'apprends des choses sur mon passé, je dois raconter le sien à mon cousin et en prime, j'embrasse Potter ! Je crois que je vais imploser ! »

« Bah... Tout ça devait finir par arriver, un jour ou l'autre... » dit timidement Blaise en haussant légèrement les épaules.

« GRRMML! Si tu avais été plus discret, NON ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Meilleur ami stupide ! Avec ses plans foireux stupides ! Tu te sentais obligé de baiser les DEUX cousins, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? »

Blaise prit un faux air coupable et murmura :

« Tu m'connais, quand y a une occas' j'saute dessus... »

Draco attrapa un coussin et le balança à la figure du métis. Celui-ci ne s'y attendait plus et fut réellement surpris de l'arrivée imminente du coussin sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se protéger. Il le reçu en pleine poire. Le blond observa la tête ébahie de son meilleur ami, hésita puis se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Blaise, une fois les premières secondes de surprise passées se joignit à ce qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

Mine de rien, Zabini était inquiet pour lui, ces revirements d'humeurs soudain n'étaient définitivement pas un bon signe. Mais il profita de ce petit moment d'hilarité, sachant que ça ne durerait sûrement pas.

Après ce fou rire, Blaise profita du premier silence et demanda à Draco de lui raconter toute sa journée jusqu'à présent, pour mieux comprendre.

Draco s'exécuta, tout en se resservant un autre verre. Ses propos étaient tout aussi clairs que si il n'avait rien bu, ils étaient juste ponctués de plus de « par Salazard », « foi de Malefoy » ou encore « nom d'un strangulot ». Quand Draco buvait plus que de raison ça indiquait qu'il n'arrivait pas à se détendre seul, donc il se tournait vers l'alcool. Ça le détendait, un temps seulement. Mais jamais, Zabini n'avait vu le Malefoy perdre le contrôle de lui-même à cause de cette boisson.

Blaise n'interrompit pas son ami, il se contenta de hocher la tête, quand le blond termina son récit, il était impressionné. C'est vrai que ça faisait beaucoup de choses d'un coup, même pour un Malefoy... Mais le beau métis était plus impressionné par le laisser-aller dont son meilleur ami avait fait preuve avec Harry que par le reste.

Il avait fallu 8 ans avant que Draco se laisse craquer devant son ami, même pendant sa sixième année, il avait tout gardé pour lui. Bien sûr, Blaise ignorait ce qui avait causé un certain duel dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, cette année-là aussi. Ce n'était pas réellement la première fois que Draco craquait devant le gryffondor, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas par hasard.

Sans oublier le baiser... Qui n'était pas sans importance, même si Draco allait essayer de s'en convaincre. Zabini le connaissait mieux que quiconque en matière de relations avec les autres. Ses réflexes d'auto-protection l'emporteraient au début, il lui faudra sans doute du temps avant de les laisser de côté, d'arrêter de se mentir à lui-même et de pouvoir s'attacher à quelqu'un.

C'est pour ça que les coups de mains clandestins de Blaise étaient importants. Sans eux, il était presque sûr que Potter aurait tenté d'ouvrir les yeux de Draco, seul. Un peu maladroitement et puis sans patience, ce qui ne l'aurait fait que se refermer comme une huître. Au mieux, Draco l'aurait utilisé une fois avant de le jeter, comme tous les autres...

Le métis devait donc réussir à ce que son meilleur ami arrête de se comporter comme il l'avait toujours fait, rien de très compliqué, quoi ! Il soupira à cette idée puis se re-concentra sur la situation présente et essaya de récapituler ce que son meilleur ami venait de lui dire :

« Donc, soyons d'accord, tu me dis qu'aujourd'hui :

Potter t'a dit que tu n'étais pas responsable de la mort de Dumbledore mais qu'il était condamné et avait choisi sa façon de mourir depuis bien longtemps,

il t'a aussi révélé que ta mère t'aimait plus qu'elle n'avait peur de Voldy,

tu as parlé de son passé à Léo et il l'a mieux pris que ce à quoi tu t'attendais

et pour finir, tu as embrassé un gars super sexy, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. Euuuh... Non ! J'ai embrassé Potter ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit... Pfff... Tu es désespérant ! Si je ne préférerais pas les blonds, je lui aurais bien sauté dessus ! Il a bien changé depuis Poudlard... »

Draco repensa à Harry torse nu dans sa cuisine et se perdit dans des pensées, plutôt osées et un peu embrouillées par l'alcool dans lesquelles il trouvait Potter plus que sexy et ouvert à toutes propositions...

« Draco, tu baves! » lança son meilleur ami, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, certain d'avoir gagné cette nouvelle manche. Le blond rougit et essaya tant bien que mal de se reconstruire un air détaché, mais il n'y parvint pas totalement, l'alcool sûrement...

« Donc, adjugé ! Potter est sexy. Faut que tu l'acceptes, mon vieux ! Donc en résumé, ta journée a été mouvementée mais plutôt positive. »

Draco soupira intérieurement. Ce qui lui servait de meilleur ami avait encore réussi à tout tourner à son avantage, comme d'habitude. Mais bon, il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il cherchait un peu l'approbation de Blaise en venant lui raconter ça. Il espérait que cette approbation le convaincrait un peu plus lui-même.

Ça l'avait un peu convaincu, ce qui était un problème, puisque ça allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes. Il fallait donc qu'il trouve un moyen de contrebalancer, il releva fièrement la tête une lueur carnassière dans les yeux.

« Oh non... Non, non, non ! Draco : NON ! » Blaise ne connaissait que trop bien cette lueur. Et elle était dévastatrice, à chaque fois.

« Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Je suis un adulte, je fais ce que je veux, non ?» dit il avec son plus beau sourire. Mais Zabini ne se laissa pas prendre.

« Cette fois-ci, ça sera sans moi ! Je ne veux pas participer à ça, ou en être mêlé de près ou de loin. Fais ce que tu veux, mais sache que je désapprouve. C'est puéril et ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Quoi ? Tu me laisserais transplaner alors que j'ai beaucoup trop bu ? Tu me laisserais prendre le risque d'être désartibulé ? »

« Comme tu viens de le dire, tu es un adulte... »dit Zabini, se sachant piégé.

« Très bien... Je vais rentrer chez moi, gentiment, alors... Tu veux bien me ramener ? »

« Tant que je ne dois pas t'amener chez un de tes plans culs foireux, je veux bien... » répondit Blaise, sur un ton suspicieux. D'habitude, quand le blond avait ce regard, Zabini savait que ça se finissait en orgie. Ce revirement de situation l'étonna et le rendit encore plus méfiant.

« Sauf si tu veux essayer le deuxième cousin, évidemment ! » dit Draco d'un air enjoué.

Ça, ça ressemblait plus à sa langue de serpent de meilleur ami, faire des avances sexuelles à son meilleur pote en dernier recours. Zabini sourit, lança un :

« Ça t'plairait, hein Dray? Mais non merci. Je ne donne pas dans les perversions de Sang-Purs. Allez ! Je te ramène chez toi. »

* * *

><p>Farandole de couleurs, mal de ventre, déséquilibre, Manoir.<p>

Je fis un petit signe du menton accompagné d'un sourire reconnaissant à mon meilleur ami qui disparu dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

Blaise se laissait avoir tellement facilement que s'en était touchant et un peu pitoyable. Je n'avais pas l'intention de renoncer au sexe qui calmerait mon cerveau et ses contradictions à propos des événements d'hier et d'aujourd'hui. Je n'étais plus en état de transplaner chez un de mes plan culs moldu c'était certain. Je tiens à mon corps magnifique plus qu'à ma santé mentale. Mais l'avantage de mon annonce au monde magique était que je n'avais plus à me cacher et à coucher seulement avec des moldus.

Je me souviens très bien de certains 'flirts' que j'avais entretenu à Poudlard quand je me cherchais et avant de me rendre compte de la dangerosité de la chose. Si un seul fils de mangemorts s'en rendait compte, j'étais fichu. Donc j'avais arrêté net toutes ces 'activités extra-scolaires'. Il était temps de voir si ces risques s'avéreraient payants aujourd'hui !

Je monte les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre, je m'assieds derrière mon bureau et cherche frénétiquement de quoi écrire. On frappe à ma porte, je m'arrête de chercher, relève la tête et lance un :

« Entrez. »

Oscar ouvre la porte et me demande :

« Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ? »

« Oui, Oscar, merci ! Je cherche de quoi écrire. »

« Voici, monsieur. » dit il en sortant de l'encre, une plume et un rouleau de parchemin de nulle part.

« Oh encore merci Oscar ! »

« Derien, monsieur. Puis je demander à monsieur ce qu'il veut faire des lettres qui lui ont été envoyées ? »

« Des lettres ? Quelles lettres ? »

« Celles qui s'empilent dans la tour nord, monsieur. Je crois que ce sont des réactions à l'article parut à votre sujet. D'ailleurs, les journalistes sont toujours devant les grilles, avez vous des directives à me donner par rapport à tout cela ? »

« Euuuh... Je vais m'occuper moi même des lettres et, pour les journalistes, pourriez-vous leur communiquer un message de ma part ? »

« Bien sûr, monsieur. » dit Oscar en hochant la tête avec respect. Ce que Draco aimait chez Oscar, c'est qu'il savait que jamais il ne se permettrait de juger ses actes et ses décisions ou du moins, qu'il n'en laisserait rien paraître. Leur relation était basée sur le respect et la transparence.

« Alors, dites leurs qu'ils peuvent rester devant chez moi autant qu'ils le désirent mais qu'ils n'auront droit à aucune information ou photo supplémentaire. Ensuite, proposez leur des boissons chaudes et des couvertures et dites leur que Draco Malefoy les salue respectueusement. »

« Bien, monsieur. » dit Oscar avant de se retirer.

Une fois seul, je sortis ma baguette et murmura « Accio lettre Adrian ». Adrian Pucey était un des premiers avec qui je m'étais amusé. Il était dans l'équipe de quidditch de serpentard avec moi.

Notre intérêt l'un pour l'autre avait grandi dans les vestiaires. C'est à cette époque que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions sur mes préférences. Je savais qu'Adrian était du genre à vouloir s'amuser et à se montrer... conciliant. Et puis, comme il était à serpentard, il avait beaucoup à perdre à en parler à qui que ce soit.

Reste à voir si il est toujours disponible pour reprendre nos anciennes 'activités extra-scolaires' sans poser de questions. J'entends le sifflement du papier traversant l'air, on dirait que oui...

J'attrape l'enveloppe qui s'est arrêté juste devant ma baguette, la décachette et lit :

_Salut Draco. Ça te dit de te payer du bon temps, un de ces jours ? _

_Revoir ta photo dans le journal m'a rappelé de bons souvenirs. _

_Appelle moi !_

C'était clair, net, sans chichis, juste ce que je cherchais ! Je retourne la lettre et voit un numéro de gsm moldu. C'était de plus en plus répandu dans le monde magique. C'était d'ailleurs le jumeau Weasley, Truc (j'oublie toujours son nom) qui s'y était intéressé en premier et avait trafiqué des modèles qui s'étaient vendus comme des petits pains.

Je prends mon portable et compose le numéro. Il reconnait ma voix directement, je pose mes conditions et l'invite chez moi.

5 minutes plus tard, Adrian est dans mon hall. 7 minutes plus tard, il est dans ma chambre.

Il n'a pas beaucoup changé, je l'ai toujours aimé pour ses cheveux bruns foncés, que j'aimais décoiffer... Il a toujours ces mêmes cheveux, de jolis yeux noisettes. Il est un peu plus grand que moi et plus mince aussi, moins musclé et un joli visage, mais banal quoi...

« Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

« Si tu veux vraiment parler, tu as frappé à la mauvaise porte, foi de Malefoy ! »

« C'était de la politesse. »

« Des banalités, des mensonges, de la perte de temps ! »

Je ne perds plus de ce temps, je dois me sortir ce baiser avec Potter de la tête.

Mes lèvres s'écrasent contre les siennes. Je suis sûr que mon haleine pue l'alcool mais ça a l'air de le faire se détendre plus qu'autre chose, comme si il me piquait tous les effets de la boisson.

Je redescend sur terre et me rends compte que ce baiser sonne faux, mais décide de m'en contenter. Pour lui, apparemment, ça n'est pas la même chose, je sens son érection naissante contre mon bas-ventre. Je sens aussi sa langue titiller la mienne et j'ai l'impression d'embrasser un vieil ami, comme si j'embrassais Léo ou Blaise : eurk ! Je rigole souvent avec Zabini et le drague volontier, mais ça reste sur le ton de la blague, ça serait comme si j'embrassais un frère...

Je décide que ce baiser (supplice, oui!) a assez duré. Je le déshabille brutalement et rapidement. Sa veste, sa chemise et son pantalon finissent vite par terre. Il tente de déboutonner ma chemise. Tu ris ou quoi ? Tu n'arrives toujours pas à me faire oublier cette journée ! Tu ne mérites pas mes abdos !

Je descend ses mains, il se met à genoux et ouvre mon pantalon. Je ne vois plus que le dessus de sa tête, parfait ! Je n'ai pas du tout été émoustillé par la séance de baisers langoureux, par contre, passer ma main dans ses cheveux et les décoiffer, m'excite beaucoup plus... Il enlève mon caleçon et empoigne mon érection, je frissonne. Il lèche lentement mon gland.

Je me souviens maintenant pourquoi je le supportais ! Ses cheveux et cette langu.. Wooooh... Je ferme les yeux et profite de ces sensations agréables. Il me prend entièrement dans sa bouche, je gémis... Il commence de lents aller-retour.

Je garde les yeux fermés et continue de passer ma main dans ses cheveux pendant que sa bouche entoure la partie la plus précieuse de mon corps. Sauf que dans ma tête, les cheveux dans lesquels je passe mes doigts sont d'un noir de geais contrastant totalement avec les miens. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir de nouveau à cette image mentale, Adrian accélère comme fouetté mentalement par le son qui est sorti de ma bouche. J'aime bien cette autre image, mais moins que la première.

Je caresse son front et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçu en ne sentant pas la forme d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sous mes doigts. Je replonge ma main dans ses cheveux et appuie légèrement sur l'arrière de sa tête. J'aime avoir le contrôle, mais là, c'était plutôt comme pour le punir de ne pas être la bonne personne. Il accélère encore.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer un « Harry » dans un souffle, inaudible évidemment, mais tellement excitant... L'interdit et le risque m'attirent beaucoup, je dois l'avouer. Je me concentre de nouveau sur cette image mentale agréable d'un gryffondor parfait, à genoux, en train de me lécher. Je suis incapable de réfléchir à la portée de ces pensées et ne veut pas y songer pour le moment.

Je sens que je vais venir. Et je sais exactement comment... Je me dégage de la bouche d'Harry et me touche devant lui. La tête rejetée vers l'arrière, les yeux clos, des soupirs de plaisirs s'échappant de ma bouche. Je jouis dans un souffle, un râle de plaisir. Je vois le noir parfait de ses cheveux tâché de blanc, d'une partie de moi, comme pour dire « tu m'appartiens à présent ».

C'est à ce moment, encore essoufflé de mon plaisir que j'ouvris les yeux et que ma vision biaisée s'effondra, remplacée par la réalité.

Adrian s'était relevé, écarté de moi et il m'avait observé, comme hypnotisé, pendant que je me faisais jouir, se touchant, lui aussi. Il avait laissé une trace de ces caresses sur ma moquette, lui aussi. Ce crétin avait presque l'air prêt à applaudir. Il s'approcha et m'embrassa respectueusement.

Je voulais être seul. M'écarter de cet inconnu. Crier ma rage, ma colère, mon indifférence pour cet homme. Mais rien. Une seule pensée me traversa l'esprit :

« Je veux Harry. »

Tout de suite remplacée par :

« Non, je veux son corps, pas lui. Ce n'est que physique. »

C'était un mensonge. Une banalité. Une perte de temps. Et je le savais.

**Chapitre bonus :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Je vous fais de gros bisous :3 J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes fêtes!**

**(une pitite review? ^^ )**


	26. Amer

Chapitre 26 : Amer

Rien, plus aucune nouvelle depuis ce fameux jour.

Je n'étais pas surpris de ce silence, juste déçu.

Malefoy n'avait pas intérêt à me reprocher de me cacher après ça...

Je comptais bien le lui démontrer, d'ailleurs, que je n'étais pas un lâche.

Et puis, de quoi parlait-il au juste ? De mes préférences au lit ou de mes sentiments grandissants ?

Parce que oui, Draco avait eu au moins cet effet positif avec son baiser surprise et cette phrase lancée inopinément, ce n'était pas qu'une attirance physique.

J'avais dû m'avouer à moi-même, après 6 jours sans une seule nouvelle, que ce n'était pas le corps de Draco qui me manquait, vu que je n'avais eu droit à toucher celui-ci que dans mes fantasmes... C'était les interventions, certes, le plus souvent destructrices, mais qui me laissaient aussi étrangement sur ma faim, du blond dans ma vie qui me manquaient.

C'était la première fois que quelque chose qui me permettait de respirer librement de nouveau me laissait cet arrière-goût amer.

J'avais bien tenté de me plonger dans le travail pour oublier cette sensation de vide désagréable mais sans véritable succès. J'avais replongé dans le travail, uniquement parce que c'est via celui-ci que je reverrai Malefoy, je le savais.

J'avais d'ailleurs, terminé mon rapport et, présentement, hésitais à l'envoyer à Eskivdur, bien plus tôt que prévu et comme je n'avais pas oublié ma promesse à en envoyer une copie à Malefoy, d'abord.

Je relu une dernière fois mon travail...

_RAPPORT de l'étudiant POTTER Harry à l'intention de Monsieur ESKIVDUR_

_J'ai, comme vous le savez, suivi Monsieur MALEFOY Draco dans son projet de réinsertion dans notre communauté. Je pense avoir tenu compte de vos conseils pour ce rapport, Monsieur, j'espère que vous en serez satisfait et, par la même occasion, rassuré sur mes capacités à compartimenter mon travail et mon jugement personnel._

_Le projet de Monsieur Malefoy est très simple et surtout totalement original dans notre pays, à ma connaissance. Il veut créer un bar ouvert à tous, cet établissement ouvrirait ses portes à tous les sorciers et sorcières quelle que soit leur orientation sexuelle (j'ai joint à ce rapport un dossier expliquant plus en détail ce projet)._

_Monsieur Malefoy a déjà trouvé un local sur le chemin de traverse, des aides financières, des partenariats avec une série d'établissements professionnels tels que '__Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux' et 'Les trois Balais' ainsi que quelques psychomages qui seront à disposition de chaque personne se posant des questions._

_Pour insuffler de la vie à ce projet, il ne lui manque que l'aval du Ministère qui lui permettra de lancer les travaux et de pouvoir prendre contact avec le service des transmissions magiques pour pouvoir relier l'endroit au réseau de la poudre de Cheminette._

_Je ne vois, objectivement, aucune raison de ne pas lui accorder notre accord._

_Ce projet me semble bénéfique à notre société, il promeut la tolérance, anéantit les tabous, encourage la communication et les échanges et tient compte de la dimension psychologique qu'il implique (je parle, ici, des psychomages à disposition)._

_Je vois dans ce projet et dans le comportement que Monsieur Malefoy a eu pendant ma période d'observation, de véritables changements dans ses intentions envers la société et envers le bien être de tous les sorciers et sorcières. Je sais que mon client n'a que de bonnes intentions concernant ce projet._

_Je dois malgré tout, vous faire part de quelques réticences que j'ai à l'égard de Monsieur Malefoy et qui sont du domaine de l'instinct plus que du concret. Il est assurément de bonne volonté dans ses projets professionnels mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer une instabilité dans son comportement général._

_C'est pourquoi, si vous l'acceptez, je préconise qu'une personne de nos services suive Monsieur Malefoy dans la suite et la concrétisation, je l'espère, de son projet._

_Je suis conscient que vous ne vous attendiez pas à recevoir mon rapport aussi tôt mais je ne veux pas bloquer le début des travaux plus longtemps surtout inutilement puisque je crois profondément au bien-fondé de ce projet et à ses apports pour notre monde magique._

_Avec tout mon respect,_

_Harry Potter, apprenti Auror._

Je savait que ce rapport ne plairait pas totalement à Malefoy. En fait, j'espérais lui laisser une impression amère qui lui servirait de leçon, à lui aussi.

Si Malefoy pensait que je rentrerais dans son jeu... Il se tromp- c'était trop tard, réalisai-je. J'étais déjà empêtré dans ce jeu dont les règles étaient floues et tacites puisque je voulais me venger de lui, donc, riposter...

Je trouve ça fascinant combien il suffit d'un seul instant pour passer du noir au blanc

La minute précédant ce baiser, j'étais décidé, inébranlable, je voulais découvrir pourquoi le serpentard se permettait de fuir dès que ça touchait à ses émotions.

Après ce bref contact de nos lèvres l'une contre l'autre, il ne me restait que des questions et des sentiments qui tourbillonnaient en moi : la colère, l'incompréhension, le regret, la peur, l'espoir et cette impression de vide.

Je voulais juste fermer les yeux et pouvoir oublier le retour de Malefoy dans ma vie mais j'étais perdu. Arrêter de se poser des questions, de ressentir, m'avait semblé une solution facile.

Sauf que c'était trop tard pour cela et impossible pour moi, particulièrement, de me résoudre à arrêter de faire ce qui m'avait toujours guidé jusqu'à présent et ce qui avait sauvé le monde dans lequel je vivais : ressentir des sentiments, aussi désagréables qu'ils soient.

La colère : de le voir de nouveau fuir

L'incompréhension : de la peur que je sentais chez Draco par rapport aux sentiments

Le regret : de ne l'avoir retenu près de moi

La peur : d'avoir mal interprété ce qu'il s'était passé

L'espoir : laissé par la neige, cette magie instinctive qui s'était produite pendant leur baiser

Le vide : laissé après son départ

Ça ne voulait pas rien dire pour lui. Ça ne voulait pas rien dire pour lui. Ça ne voulait pas rien dire pour lui.

Je ne cessais pas de me répéter cette phrase, inlassablement.

Pour en avoir le coeur net, (enfin, surtout la tête, puisque mon coeur était déjà convaincu que c'était la vérité) il ne me restait qu'une seule solution.

Entrer dans son jeu et espérer le gagner, « le » étant le jeu autant que Draco...

Je jeta un coup d'oeil sur la photo trouvée dans sa chambre et ne pu empêcher un sourire mutin d'apparaître sur mon visage : j'ai déjà une longueur d'avance sur lui.

J'utilisa un sortilège de duplication sur le parchemin que je venais de relire, nota ces quelques mots à l'arrière :

_Comme promis._

_N'oublie pas de me renvoyer une confirmation de réception._

_H.P._

_PS :Je ne me suis jamais caché, il suffit de me poser les bonnes questions._

et attacha la copie à la patte de la chouette professionnelle que le Ministère m'avait attribué, une jolie petite chouette effraie brune très sérieuse, en lui soufflant un « amène ça à Draco Malefoy » puis j'ouvris ma fenêtre et la regarda s'envoler jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la nuit.

Je me refusa à faire des suppositions sur les réponses que je pourrais recevoir et fila me coucher.

Je m'endormis difficilement quand même, ayant du mal à empêcher mon esprit de se faire des films. Quand je me laissa enfin emporter par le sommeil, je me sentis arriver dans un endroit presque trop réel que pour n'être qu'un songe.

J'observa ma tenue, étrange, un smoking de soirée, je sentis un souffle près de mon oreille et une voix me chuchoter dans l'oscurité « Alors, Potty, prêt ? ». Je frissonna et n'eu pas le temps de répondre et me senti tiré en avant par une main qui emporta la mienne à l'extérieur de l'habitacle sombre et rassurant.

Pour atterrir à la lumière de dizaines de flash.

Ébloui, je mis ma main devant mes yeux pour me protéger de toute cette lumière, dans un réflexe. Enfin, ma main libre, évidemment, l'autre étant dans celle, très douce de l'homme qui avait parlé dans mon oreille. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer son visage, caché par mes doigts qui protégeaient mes yeux de la lumière aveuglante.

J'entendais beaucoup de bruit, par contre. Je me concentra sur l'endroit où j'étais, regardant à mes pieds, je distingua une carpette rouge, je la suivit du regard, ignorant les magnifiques chaussures noires vernies de l'homme à mes côtés et reconnu l'emplacement. Nous étions sur le chemin de traverse, devant une façade d'un bâtiment neuf peinte aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel...

Nous étions devant le nouveau bar de Malefoy. J'essaya de distinguer plus clairement la silhouette à mes côtés mais il avait tourné la tête à l'opposé et répondait à des questions d'une journaliste. Apeuré devant la présence d'une journaliste, je lâcha sa main, dans un autre réflexe, ma vie privée devait rester privée. Ça avait toujours été ainsi.

Il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, trop pris par les interrogations de celle-ci. Des dizaines de journalistes essayaient d'accaparer mon attention, à moi aussi. Des tas de voix, toutes incompréhensibles et indistinctes s'élèvent jusqu'à moi.

Soudain, une voix plus grave et forte que les autres parvint à s'arracher à ce fouillis incompréhensible de questions. J'entends très distinctement cette phrase prononcée avec de la colère, du mépris et de la déception :

« Tu n'es pas l'élu, tu n'es qu'un sale pd qui mérite de crever ! Va te faire enculer, sale traître ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir ma bouche que je vois l'arme pointée sur moi, tenue par une main gantée de noir. J'entends alors une détonation qui résonne à mes oreilles et dans tout mon être, puis un long cri de douleur, déchirant. D'un coup, le silence.

J'entends les pas de quelqu'un qui s'approche, je regarde le ciel, les yeux ouverts. C'est une belle soirée pour mourir... Les étoiles sont de sortie, dans leurs plus beaux atours, elles aussi. C'est une des plus belles chose que j'ai jamais vu.

Ah non ! Voilà la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue ! Dommage qu'elle ne sourie pas... Souris ! Allez ! Souris pour moi ! Tant pis... J'ai déjà de la chance que ça soit la dernière chose que je voie avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours...

Des yeux gris magnifiques se penchent sur moi, accompagnés d'un nez fin légèrement relevé sur le bout et surplombant une bouche fine qui s'ouvre et se ferme inlassablement, paniquée, dans un silence pourtant total. Des sourcils blonds froncés étrangement, qui tremblent un peu se trouvent au dessus des yeux qui eux, crient à l'aide de façon vraiment parlante. Et quelques mèches de cheveux blonds et fins tombent devant ce regard troublé. Je souris une dernière fois et prie intérieurement pour que ça soit une vision prémonitoire des anges qui m'accueilleront quel que soit l'univers que j'intégrerai ensuite...

J'entends quelques autres coups secs qui me semblent très étouffés et lointains. Je m'affole un instant mais mes yeux se ferment inexorablement. Je veux hurler mais je me bats déjà pour garder les yeux entrouverts je pense alors intensément : 'Non ! Pars ! Pars ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi aussi ! Mets toi à l'abri !'.

Mais en vain... Le noir m'entoure petit à petit. Je me concentre de toutes mes forces dans un dernier effort pour essayer d'ouvrir les yeux et m'assurer que l'ange n'a rien.

J'ouvre les yeux, paniqué, en sueur et hurle d'une voix saccadée : 'Dray ! Je – dois – sauver – Dray !'.

_tac tac tac_

Je me relève en sursaut affolé et cherche à tâtons ma baguette et mes lunettes sur ma table de nuit. C'est le même son que dans mon rêve !

Je murmure «lumos » et calme les battements erratiques de mon cœur ainsi que ma respiration, soulagé, en voyant simplement la petite chouette effraie frapper de son bec à ma fenêtre.

Je suis encore troublé par ce ?cauchemar/rêve? que je viens de vivre d'une façon tellement réaliste. Je me lève et vais lui ouvrir, mon cœur se remettant à accélérer en me rendant compte que ça doit être la réponse de Malefoy dont je n'avais plus de nouvelles depuis... Depuis... Bref.

Elle tend sa patte pour que je lui détache le petit morceau de parchemin qu'elle transporte. Je m'empresse de la libérer et lui donne, d'un geste automatique un miamhibou venant du paquet que je laisse toujours sur mon appuie de fenêtre. Elle hulule gentiment et va se reposer dans sa cage.

Je déroule le parchemin d'une main tremblante (l'émotion de mon cauchemar-rêve ou l'émotion tout court ?) et lis les mots tracés d'une écriture mince et élégante :

_Comme tu t'es permis de me réveiller à 1h du mat', je me permet de te répondre à 3h, Potter._

_Voilà ma confirmation de réception._

_Tu m'as joliment eu avec ce rapport._

_D.M._

_PS : Je ne pose des questions que si les réponses m'intéressent. On se verra au Ministère._

Je reçois le post scriptum comme un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac, accompagné d'une légère envie de vomir qui, elle, n'est pas seulement mentale.

Je lâche la lettre et cours dans ma salle de bain pour remettre mon dîner. Je reste, ensuite, prostré sur le carrelage froid, incapable de bouger, une sensation de chaleur insupportable m'envahit. Je me colle contre les carrés de céramique vernis pour calmer cette réaction corporelle désagréable et soudaine.

...

Je me réveille et m'étire paresseusement, toujours fatigué de la courte nuit de sommeil peu réparateur que je viens de passer, puis me relève et me masse le bas du dos, grimaçant à la douleur qui s'y répand. En même temps, quand on s'endort sur le carrelage de sa salle de bain...

Je ne me sens toujours pas très bien, d'ailleurs... Je frissonne, m'appuie sur mon évier et lève la tête pour apercevoir mon reflet, je grimace, ce qui n'arrange pas l'image qui s'offre toujours à moi. J'ai définitivement une tête aussi atroce que la manière dont je me sens.

De grands cernes sombres se creusent sous mes yeux, offrant avec ma peau plus pâle que la normale, un contraste presque parfait. Mes cheveux sont tellement gras que les épis indisciplinés qui les rendent si reconnaissables, sont aplatis lourdement encadrant ma tête pitoyable et grimaçante.

Ça fait quelques jours que je ne suis pas sorti de chez moi et pendant ces quelques jours, j'ai été tellement occupé à réfléchir sur la meilleure manière d'oublier un certain blond que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à mon hygiène, je dois l'avouer... Mais j'ai tellement froid, là maintenant, que je pense que je vais prendre une douche bien chaude.

Après une bonne douche, j'accroche une serviette autour de ma taille et fouille dans mes placards à la recherche d'une potion qui pourrait m'aider. Je trouve le petit flacon de liquide orangé que je cherchais dans le double fond de ma pharmacie, m'en empare et le vide d'un trait. Je me sens tout de suite mieux. Merlin ! Vive les potions de 'Mione !

Je ré-observe attentivement mon reflet, mon teint est beaucoup plus vivant et coloré que tout à l'heure, mes cernes sont atténués, j'ai bien meilleure mine ! Je m'essuie les cheveux en sortant de ma salle de bain, je me dirige vers la lettre laissée par terre dans ma chambre. Je la ramasse, la relis et esquisse un petit sourire triste.

Je laisse tomber la serviette avec laquelle je me séchais les cheveux, trouve mon rapport original sur mon bureau, le roule, y ajoute le dossier du projet de Malefoy, l'attache à la patte de ma chouette et lui ouvre la fenêtre.

Le sort était jeté. Dans quelques jours, je reverrai l'ange de mon songe de cette nuit mais il ne sera sûrement pas en train de crier à l'aide au-dessus de mon corps inanimé.

Non.

En revanche, rien que le voir me fera mal et bien à cause du mélange d'espoir et de désillusion qui donne ce goût amer à chaque apparition qu'il fait dans ma vie.

Sans aucun doute.

Sauf que cette fois, j'étais bien décidé à ne pas le laisser gagner la prochaine manche. Et à lui laisser un goût amer dans la bouche, à lui aussi.

**Ouf! Cette fiction est une bien trop bonne raison de procrastiner pendant des examens! Hihihi! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura pluuuu!**

**A la prochaine les zamis! :D**

**PS : Un grand merci à vous tous de lire mon histoire, avec le chapitre précédent, elle a dépassé la barre des 10 000 vues, ce qui me fait vraiment chaud au coeur! 3 Potterheads power! **


	27. Corps à corps

Chapitre 27 : Corps à corps

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_J'ai bien reçu votre rapport, je vous attends mardi matin 9 heures dans mon bureau._

_Nous pourrons ainsi faire le point avec votre client._

_Bien à vous,_

_Mr Eskivdur_

La missive brève et claire traînait sur la table de nuit, chiffonée à force d'être lue, à côté d'elle, une baguette, une paire de lunettes, une lampe, un gsm, quelques livres poussiereux, deux ou trois flacons vides et une boîte de mouchoir. C'était le bazard qui ornait ma table de nuit.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, pour découvrir tout ce petit bazard comme joli avant plan de ma vision générale, à l'arrière plan, ma fenêtre par laquelle je peux voir la lumière du soleil. Le soleil ?! Quoi ? Oh non, non, non ! Quelle heure est-il ? Je sors une main de sous mes draps et attrape mon gsm, j'appuie sur une touche, au hasard et je constate avec horreur des petits chiffres qui viennent de passer de 8h30 à 8h31.

Je repousse ma couette d'un coup et deux secondes plus tard, je suis debout. J'entre dans ma salle de bain, observe mon reflet et ne peut m'empêcher de grogner. Je dois prendre une douche. Je me glisse sous ma douche et me savonne rapidement, dans l'agitation je me trompe et utilise mon shampooing pour me laver... Tant que ce n'est pas l'inverse !

6 minutes après, je suis devant mon évier, une serviette autour de mes cheveux, une autour de ma taille et je me brosse frénétiquement les dents. Pourquoi fallait-il que je ne me réveille pas à l'heure, aujourd'hui, ce satané mardi ? Je sors de ma salle de bain après m'être rincé la bouche et ouvre mon armoire. Je prends au hasard, un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un pull gris. J'enfile le tout, trouve ma montre, l'enfile à mon poignet, regarde l'heure : 8h45.

Dans 15 minutes, je dois être devant le bureau de Mr Eskivdur ! Génial ! Je prends ma malette, y enfourne le dossier, mon rapport et toutes mes notes ainsi que toutes les feuilles qui traîne un peu sur mon bureau, en fait. J'attrape mes lunettes, les dépose sur mon nez, pas le temps de s'amuser à mettre des lentilles, je glisse mon gsm dans ma poche et prends ma baguette.

Je me dirige vers mon hall, enfile une robe de sorcier simple et noire qui traînait sur le porte manteau, prends mes clés, sors de chez moi, referme la porte et je transplane.

J'arrive dans une ruelle proche des toilettes publiques qui constituent l'entrée du Ministère que j'utilise le plus souvent. J'enlève ma robe, la range dans mon sac puis me dirige en courant vers l'endroit peu accueillant, je lance un dernier coup d'oeil à ma montre. Il est 8h51.

Je remet ma robe, stoppe net ma respiration et tire la chasse. J'arrive dans le hall bondé, logique, c'est l'heure à laquelle la plupart des personnes prennent leurs fonctions. Je cours jusqu'aux ascenseurs et grogne devant la foule qui est amassée là. Je consulte ma montre : 8h55... Bon, ben aujourd'hui, j'vais faire du sport on dirait ! Je fais demie tour et me dirige vers les escaliers. Heureusement que le Ministère s'enfonce de plus en plus sous la terre ! Au moins, les escaliers ne montent pas !

J'arrive, essoufflé, dans le couloir de mon coordinateur. Il est 8h59. Je reconnais la silhouette masculine qui se trouve devant la porte du bureau, je reprends mon souffle et marche lentement vers lui. Il ne me lance même pas un regard. Je m'arrête juste à côté du blond, face à la porte, moi aussi. Il n'a toujours pas esquissé un geste.

Il est très élégant, comme toujours, il porte un jean noir, une chemise blanche et une veste grise. Ses cheveux sont impeccablement coiffés, comme pour sa tenue, rien ne dépasse.

« Salut Malefoy. Je vois que tu es en avance ! » dis-je en essayant de ne pas penser à notre dernière entrevue. Raté. Mes joues deviennent un peu plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà à cause de l'effort physique que je venais de fournir.

« Et toi, tu allais être en retard. » remarqua Draco d'un ton neutre.

« On entre ? » proposai-je, sèchement, refroidi par sa réaction. Mon bras esquissa un mouvement vers la poignée de la porte. Une main posée calmement sur mon avant-bras, arrête net ce mouvement. Je regarde le visage de Draco, interrogatif. Il tourne rapidement son regard vers moi, me sonde des pieds à la tête et un sourire en coin apparaît sur son visage.

« Tu es nostalgique du bon vieux temps, Potter ? J'adore ta tenue, en tout cas. Excitant. » Il avait soufflé ce dernier mot d'une voix plus rauque et basse que d'habitude puis a retiré rapidement sa main et poussé la porte. Un Malefoy ne frappe pas (ce principe lui avait valut d'être le premier au courant des nouveaux couples, à Poudlard).

Je suis tellement héberlué par ce changement soudain de comportement que je me fige, la bouche ouverte, je dois ressembler à Neville quelques fractions de seconde. Puis je me reprends et comprends le sens des mots que vient de prononcer Malefoy. Je regarde ma tenue et m'empourpre. J'ai enfilé, par hasard, un pull de mon ancien uniforme de Poudlard... Woh ! Il a dit que c'était excitant ? Mes pensées se brouillent.

Je frappe à la porte du bureau et celle-ci s'ouvre toute seule.

Il est 9h04 à ma montre, je suis en retard, rouge comme une tomate et je ne suis pas du tout concentré. Cette mise au point s'annonce bien...

Mon coordinateur préféré (ironie quand tu me tiens) m'observe des pieds à la tête, hausse son sourcil droit et m'invite à m'asseoir dans le seul fauteuil libre de la pièce, en face de lui et à la droite de Draco. Je m'y installe, mal à l'aise et jette un coup d'oeil au blond, il affiche un rictus moqueur. Il se fiche de moi, en fait ? Il veut jouer à ça ? Très bien ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier !

Mr Eskivdur se racle la gorge et commence à résumer à Draco le contenu de mon rapport. Celui-ci l'interrompt, lui disant qu'il en a déjà eu une copie grâce à moi. Le coordinateur a l'air agréablement surpris de cette attention que j'ai eue pour mon client, il me félicite de cette initiative.

Mon coordinateur inspire et se lance dans tout un speech ennuyeux dont il est le spécialiste. Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, concentré sur un autre but. J'acquiesce à ce que l'homme en face de moi raconte, un air faussement intéressé sur le visage et dépose ma main gauche sur le genoux de Draco, sous le bureau. Il fait un petit mouvement du genoux comme pour chasser cette main de son articulation, mais je ne la bouge pas.

Il sait qu'il ne peut rien faire, tout mouvement brusque aurait l'air étrange et il doit faire le maximum pour faire bonne impression, en bon représentant de son projet. Je ne lui jette pas un seul coup d'oeil, 'écoutant' toujours Mr Eskivdur et je fais glisser ma main sur la cuisse du blond. Un soupir lui échappe.

« Ce que je dis ne vous convient pas, Mr Malefoy ? » demande mon coordinateur, servant son sourcil haussé à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, pour une fois. Je me tourne vers le blond, un air faussement interrogateur sur mon visage et demande, moi aussi :

« Oui, Mr Malefoy, un problème ? »

Je m'empêche de rire devant le regard d'excuse que lance Dray à mon supérieur hiérarchique et l'entend siffler entre ses dents :

« Non, Mr Eskivdur, tout va bien. » avant de me jeter un bref regard furieux sans considérer une seule seconde mon intervention.

Celui que j'aime à appeler vieux crouton (toujours mentalement bien sûr) recommença à monopoliser la parole, je repris mon ascension sur la cuisse de Draco, mes doigts chatouillant sa peau à travers le denim de son jean. Le bout de mes phalanges continuait à monter s'approchant dangereusement de l'entrejambe de Malefoy.

Je sentis une main arrêter la mienne, se posant doucement dessus. Le blond avait bougé petit à petit sa main droite jusqu'à celle qui explorait sa cuisse il y a quelques secondes. Cette main pourtant douce et délicate tenait maintenant d'une poigne de fer la mienne afin de l'empêcher de reprendre son chemin.

Je n'arriverai pas à récupérer ma main de si tôt, apparemment... Dommage... Ça devenait pourtant intéressant ! Le contact de cette peau sur la mienne est étrange. J'avais toujours imaginé la peau de Malefoy désagréablement froide et en fait, c'est juste de la peau, une peau douce et plutôt agréable à toucher. Le Grand Malefoy est en fait un être de chair et de sang ? Serait-ce possible ?

Je ricane intérieurement à cette pensée et en même temps, je retiens ma respiration, concentré sur la main de Draco qui réchauffe doucement la mienne. Quand soudain :

« Pardon ?! »

Malefoy a enfoncé ses ongles dans le dos de ma main (qui ne lui a rien fait à ce que je sache), je grimace de douleur, retenant un petit cri de protestation et m'interroge sur cette exclamation/interrogation qui m'a sortie de mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que le vieil Eskivdur a pu dire pour mettre Draco dans cet état ?

Mon supérieur ne se laisse pas démonter devant cette réaction peu modérée et répète d'une voix monotone mais ferme :

« Vous avez bien entendu, Mr Malefoy, à cause d'un manque de personnel, vous devrez être supervisé par Mr Potter pour la suite de votre projet. »

« Excusez moi Monsieur, mais : êtes vous sûr que je sois qualifié pour ce travail? Je veux dire... Je trouve que quelqu'un de plus extérieur à la situation serait plus compétent que moi pour ju- »

« Êtes vous en train de me dire que vous n'êtes pas objectif quant à ce projet, Mr Potter ? Dois-je revoir mon opinion sur vous ? » m'interrompit Eskivdur.

« Non, monsieur. » grognai je, coincé.

« Bien. La question est réglée alors. J'ai été très heureux de vous recevoir messieurs. Bonne journée à vous. » conclut mon supérieur. Il ouvrit la porte, d'un sortilège, avant de se replonger dans sa paperasse.

Je sors du bureau derrière un Malefoy déconfit. Je dois avouer que comme chaque fois que je sors de ce bureau, je me sens baisé. Ce vieux fossile me pousse à bout et me met dans des situations inconfortables pour que je me dépasse et parce qu'il sait que je suis capable de les gérer, dans un sens, je le sais. Et c'est sans doute ça le pire. C'est que je ne peux pas vraiment me plaindre, puisque c'est comme ça que j'apprends le plus, quand je suis face à une situation délicate, sur le terrain.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que ça m'oblige à revoir Draco, cette suite de notre « collaboration ». Peut être aurais-je les réponses à mes questions et peut être gagnerai-je la partie ! Non ! Pour les réponses à mes questions, je n'attendrais pas plus longtemps, je les veux aujourd'hui tant que nos obligations professionnelles sont remplies et que nous ne sommes plus « en fonction ».

De ce couloir à la sortie, il y a moyen que je coince le blond ! Il vient de me tourner le dos sans un mot ou un regard, la mine renfrognée et il part déjà à grands pas. Oh non ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça !

* * *

><p>Satané Ministère ! Satané Potter et son fichu rapport ! On ne me laissera donc jamais tranquille ? Combien de temps vais je payer pour être né dans la mauvaise famille et pour avoir été un lâche ? Je n'avais rien fait parce que je ne suis pas un héro. Je ne suis pas Potter. Et donner ma vie pour une cause, très peu pour moi...<p>

« Malefoy ! »

Comment sa voix peut-elle m'arrêter net alors que d'habitude, rien ne me stoppe ? Je me retourne lentement, un regard meurtrier prêt à le fusiller et siffle entre mes dents :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? »

« Je suis désolé. » J'écarquille les yeux. Il est quoi ?! Comment pouvait-il savoir exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre ? Je suis pourtant meilleur occlumens que lui...

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je sais que devoir rendre des comptes et justifier tous tes actes, c'est fatiguant. Je l'ai vécu après la bataille de Poudlard. Mon but n'était pas de te ralentir ou d'entraver ton projet mais justement de l'accélérer. Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que j'aurais préféré ne pas m'occuper de ce dossier jusqu'au bout, c'est faux. D'un point de vue professionnel, c'est un dossier plus qu'intéressant pour un premier stage et je sais que je vais apprendre beaucoup, mais je ne pensais pas que ça soit possible que je supervise tout... Je te promets de me faire discret. » je jauge Potter du regard et déclare calmement :

« J'accepte tes excuses. » Avant de faire volte-face et de me diriger souplement vers les ascenseurs, un sourire mutin aux lèvres en imaginant la tête de poisson hors de l'eau qu'avait dû faire Potty.

Je l'entends me rattraper, quelques minutes plus tard, devant les portes des ascenseurs. Il se met à ma gauche et regarde en face de lui, ne me jettant pas un seul regard. Je dois avouer qu'il s'améliore à ce jeu tacite qui prend place entre nous.

L'ascenseur de droite s'ouvre, je m'y engouffre, les quelques sorciers déjà présents dans l'espace confiné me regardent avec un regard mêlé de crainte et de mépris. Ces réactions ne m'atteignent plus vraiment. Je m'y suis habitué. Leurs regards changent et se remplissent soudain de respect, le balafré vient d'entrer, aucun doute là-dessus.

Il a toujours cet effet sur les gens. Tout le monde veut se rendre utile, tout le monde veut se montrer sous son meilleur jour devant le survivant. Tout le monde sauf moi. J'ai toujours pris un malin plaisir à faire l'exact opposé. Je pense que dans un sens, Potter avait besoin de ça pour ne pas devenir arrogant, suffisant. Il avait besoin d'un contre-exemple. J'avais été ce contre-exemple.

Je me retourne, un air interrogateur sur le visage, l'ascenseur n'a pas encore bougé, or, les portes auraient déjà dû se refermer. Potter est en train de bloquer les portes. Il prend calmement la parole :

« Je suis désolé, mais je dois parler en privé à Monsieur Malefoy, puis-je vous demander de prendre l'ascenseur suivant, messieurs ? »

Les sorciers hochent la tête et sortent tous. Je n'en reviens pas. Je reste immobile et le plus inexpressif possible. Peut être n'ai je pas bien remplis mon rôle de contre-exemple, finalement... Potter est gonflé de réquisitionner l'ascenseur ! Bien que, d'un autre côté, je ne supporte pas la proximité d'étrangers dans un espace aussi réduit.

Je suis tellement pris au dépourvu que je ne réagis même pas et observe les gens quitter l'ascenseur sans bouger, mon inexpression sur le visage. Quand je me rends compte que ce remue-ménage veut dire que je vais me retrouver coincer dans un espace réduit avec un Potter qui a l'air bien trop en forme, il est trop tard... Potter vient de refermer les portes et se retourne, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Le Malefoy assuré du couloir de ce matin a été mis à mal après l'épisode de la main balladeuse, la mauvaise nouvelle et les excuses étranges (presque hors propos) de ce foutu Potty. Je ne suis plus en état pour un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme, surtout mené par « l'élu ».

J'ai le choix entre plusieurs solutions :

soit je l'ignore quelque temps, j'attends que ça passe quoi...

soit je lui réponds sincèrement (ce qui n'est pas une des solutions envisageables)

soit je fuis dès que possible, je sors au prochain étage, prétextant un rendez-vous (ce qui me semble plutôt bien)

soit je me crève les tympans devant lui pour avoir une bonne excuse de ne pas répondre (qui a dit que je n'avais pas d'humour ?)

soit j'espère que tout cela soit un rêve (qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Si c'était un rêve, Potter se serait déjà jeté sur moi depuis longtemps et on l'aurait fait dans le bureau d'Eskivdur, sur le bureau, dans le couloir et dans ce foutu ascenseur! Okay, je m'emporte un peu...)

Je ne peux pas « attendre que ça passe » parce que Potter arrivera à trouver quelque chose qui me fera sortir de mes gonds, pour m'obliger à réagir. Je ne peux pas lui répondre sincèrement parce que... Eh bien... Parce que c'est hors de question, c'est tout ! Il me reste encore un peu de fierté. Je trouve que la fuite est une bonne solution, je penche pour celle-là. Je tiens trop à mon audition et à moi même tout court que pour me blesser et puis, je suis trop lâche. Et puis, pourquoi je me justifie sur cette solution là ? Et ce n'est décidément pas un rêve.

Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy comme ça... dans son uniforme, légèrement débraillé. Déjà à Poudlard, il avait toujours été incapable de mettre son uniforme correctement. J'étais toujours attentif au moindre plis dans mes chemises et lui était magnifique sans même faire un effort. J'ai toujours été maniaque, ça doit être pour ça que ce gamin avec sa silhouette dégingandée et ses chemises dépassant de son pantalon ne me laissait pas indifférent. J'ai tout ressenti à son égard : de la haine, de la jalousie, du mépris, de la colère, de l'empathie, de l'attirance...

En parlant d'attirance, il vient de s'approcher de moi, se mettant, évidemment, sur mon chemin pour appuyer sur le bouton du prochain étage et fuir. L'ascenseur démarre. Il va falloir que je le déconcentre pour m'échapper, c'est ma seule chance. Il scrute mon visage, son sourire toujours aux lèvres mais le front pensif, comme si il essayait de lire sur ma peau ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête. Je lui souris avec retenue. Oh non, il prend ça comme un encouragement et se lance :

« Tu es parti bien vite, l'autre jour... » Il rosit légèrement à ces mots, son sourire s'effaçant peu à peu. Sa gêne pourrait m'aider à reprendre l'avantage, je saute sur l'occasion :

« Tu aurais voulu que je reste, Potter ? Intéressant. » Je l'observe, un rictus mauvais sur le visage. Il me lance un sourire en coin et répond avec aplomb :

« Je ne m'en cache pas, moi. On aurait pu discu - » Je l'interromps brutalement :

« Il n'y a pas de 'on', Potter. Et je t'ai dis que tes réponses ne m'intéressaient pas, non ? » Il aurait dû savoir que tout ce que je fais c'est blesser les autres là où ça fait mal. Il ne sourit plus. Un grand silence se creuse. Harry se retourne, me tournant le dos et murmure :

« Tu sais quoi Malefoy ? Je pense que mes réponses t'intéressent bien plus que ce que tu ne le laisses paraître... Et je crois que tu as réussi à les avoir sans te tremper, sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé. » Sur ces mots, il se retourne et fais la seule chose qui peut bloquer un ascenseur magique : il jette un sort qui au lieu de se répercuter sur les parois, est absorbé par celles-ci (mesure de sécurité) et stoppe net l'ascenseur.

Je croise le regard de Harry, la lueur de douleur que j'y vois ne me réjouis plus comme à Poudlard, à l'inverse. Des mots sortirent de ma bouche dans un murmure, avant que je ne m'en rende compte :

« Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en avais envie. »

Je suis mortifié. Ai-je réellement dit ça ? Je regarde toujours Potter dans les yeux et ne brise pas ce lien. Si je baisse le regard, ça voudra dire que je n'assume pas ce que je viens de dire et donc que je n'ai plus le contrôle de la situation. C'est le cas. J'ai perdu le contrôle, quelques instants, mais il ne doit pas le savoir, je suis bien décidé à le reprendre. Ses grands yeux verts ne lâchent pas les miens.

Il s'avance vers moi. Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce, je devrais pourtant avoir envie de fuir, là, non ? Je peux sentir son odeur, un mélange de bergamote, de chocolat et le tout relié avec une petite touche de patchouli. La bergamote me fait penser à mon thé préféré, le earl gray, le chocolat a toujours été un de mes péchés mignons et le patchouli sublime le tout. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement.

Il s'approche encore et regarde rapidement mes lèvres puis mes yeux et ainsi de suite... Je sais que c'est un signal que je devrais être capable de reconnaître mais j'en suis incapable. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est retenir ma respiration et le regarder venir à moi. Son visage est à quelques centimètres seulement du mien, je sens un léger frisson parcourir ma colonne vertébrale et j'oublie tout...

J'oublie que nous sommes au Ministère de la Magie bloqués dans un ascenseur, j'oublie que je ne devrais pas dire « nous », j'oublie que c'est Harry Potter et que je suis Draco Malefoy. Je ne suis plus qu'un gars, attiré comme un aimant par cet homme irrésistible aux grands yeux verts qui se trouve en face de moi. Sa bouche frôle la mienne. Je ferme les yeux attendant qu'il m'embrasse vraiment, mais il ne me donne pas la satisfaction d'un vrai baiser ! À la place, il dévie de sa trajectoire et parsème mon cou de ses lèvres...

Je sens un léger tiraillement étrange entre mon cou et mon épaule, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cette sensation étrange... En fait, je ne l'avais déjà ressentie qu'une fois, ensuite, j'avais interdit à toutes mes conquêtes de me faire ça. Je ne suis la propriété de personne. Mais là, c'était agréable et ça faisait partie du jeu, bizarrement ça ne m'énervait pas.

Je pose ma main dans sa nuque et ramène ses lèvres vers les miennes. Elles se frôlent de nouveau, j'enfonce ma main dans sa crinière décoiffée, nous ne bougeons pas, nos lèvres à quelques millimètres les unes des autres et nous nous observons quelques secondes. Puis je n'hésite plus et approche mes lèvres des siennes.

Je sais, au fond de moi, que je viens de perdre une manche, mais je m'en fiche.

La défaite en valait le coup.

Nos bouches se rencontrent et mon muscle cardiaque s'emballe, si un docteur utilisait un stétoscope sur moi, à l'instant, il entendrait le même son que si il le faisait sur le coeur d'un colibri... Je pose mes mains sur les pommettes de Potter et mon index gauche caresse sa cicatrice, je lui mordille légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Je sens une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et l'autre me caresse la nuque. Puis, brusquement, l'ascenseur reprend son chemin et Harry se recule et rompt le baiser.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, je suis un peu essoufflé et toujours dans la fièvre du moment... Je le regarde sans comprendre. Il me regarde, un peu gêné et me lance dans un souffle (irrégulier, lui aussi) :

« Tu devrais t'arranger, la sécurité nous attendra sûrement à la sortie... » J'acquiesce en silence puis je me recoiffe, (il essaie de faire de même, sans grands résultats) et je replace ma chemise correctement (il reste débraillé, ce qui lui ressemble bien).

Les portes s'ouvrent dans le grand hall et effectivement, la sécurité nous y attendais de pieds ferme. Ils me regardent tout de suite d'un air méfiant et je vois même l'un d'entre eux sortir sa baguette de sa robe. Je le regarde avec toute la condescendance dont je suis capable et il fronce les sourcils, l'air encore plus décidé à agir. Potter a observé l'échange et réagit instinctivement en se plaçant à moitié devant moi.

Ce geste me fait redescendre sur terre. Potter-le-héro ne peut pas s'empêcher d'accourir à la rescousse sur son cheval blanc. Il explique aux agents qu'il a simplement voulu effectuer un sortilège de duplication pour faire une copie d'un document mais qu'il a mal visé. Ils vérifient le dernier sortilège jetté par sa baguette et par la mienne, puis ils nous laissent partir.

Je m'éclipse discrètement et utilise les cheminées à dispositions pour rentrer chez moi.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu une bataille.

Et le problème, c'est que je ne sais toujours pas si je veux gagner la guerre.

**Coucou! J'ai été plus longue que d'habitude pour écrire ce chapitre mais il est un peu plus long, suis je pardonnée? ^^ **

**Vous avez sûrement remarqué que j'ai changé le titre de l'histoire il y a quelques temps... Le titre précédent était temporaire et j'ai trouvé que celui-ci correspondait mieux. Il me vient d'une chanson que j'aime beaucoup qui porte le même titre et qui a été écrite par Laurie Darmon, une jeune artiste française que j'ai découvert il y a peu. Ses paroles et sa mélodie faisaient écho en moi et comme cette fiction est née d'une simple envie d'écrire...**

**Voilà! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, sur la fiction en général, sur le nouveau titre, mais aussi vos impressions, vos envies ou vos suggestions pour la suite! ;) **


	28. Longueur d'onde

**Longueur d'onde**

J'observe mon reflet dans le grand miroir de ma salle de bain et ne peux m'empêcher de passer mes doigts sur la marque mauve ornant ma clavicule. Comment Potter peut il avoir ce pouvoir sur moi ? C'est comme si j'oubliais tous mes principes dès qu'il était dans les parages... Et c'est un luxe que je ne peux me permettre en ce moment, au moindre faux pas, tous mes efforts de ces dernières années seront réduits en fumée.

Et puis... Je sais que Harry n'est pas comme les autres, Blaise n'avait pas tord (et ça me fait mal de devoir le reconnaître) et je ne suis pas prêt à cette différence, je ne suis pas prêt pour la relation qu'il me demandera, avec raison. Potter n'est pas un mouchoir dont on se sert et puis qu'on jette sans ménagement, il a bien plus de caractère, de répondant, de combativité et surtout, il représente quelque chose pour moi. Je ne veux pas le blesser. Ça ne me plaît plus.

Gagner la guerre signifierait détruire Potter. Je dois lui faire comprendre que ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive après réflexion... Le problème c'est que quand je suis avec lui, toutes ces réflexions sont balayées par sa présence. Le fait de le sentir tout proche me fait perdre le contrôle. Il m'a déjà fait enfreindre pas mal des règles que je m'imposait et ces effractions sont déjà des erreurs de trop.

Je n'avais jamais mélangé sexe et travail, sinon, je n'aurais pas eu l'impression d'être arrivé jusqu'ici uniquement grâce à moi mais en vendant mon corps comme une prostituée et Draco Malefoy est tout sauf un gigolo. Je n'avais jamais juste embrassé quelqu'un sans rien de plus. Je m'étais interdit tout attachement et le fait que je veuille protéger Potter de moi-même suggère un attachement, je le sais. Je n'avais jamais juste dormi avec personne. Je n'avais jamais laissé aucun de mes amants me voir dans un mauvais état.

Je soupire et passe ma main dans mes cheveux en regardant mon reflet dans les yeux. Je déteste ces yeux gris acier, ils sont froids, sans émotions, ils n'ont pas cette petite étincelle qu'ont ceux des autres. Petit, j'étais fier de ces yeux qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux de mon père. Aujourd'hui je n'y vois plus que son regard froid et tranchant sur un fils qui l'aurait franchement déçu.

Il y a quelques années, à Poudlard, pendant une dispute avec Blaise, j'avais croisé mon regard dans un miroir et je m'étais calmé aussi net. J'avais cru apercevoir mon « cher » père avant de me rendre compte que c'était moi qui lançait ce regard plein de colère, de mépris, de déception et de dégoût à mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux plus devenir comme mon père. C'est ma relation avec lui qui a guidé toute mon adolescence et maintenant, je trace ma propre route.

J'éteins la lumière dans la salle de bain, ferme la porte en sortant et rejoins mon lit. Par Merlin ! Il n'a toujours rien compris, celui-là ! C'était le signal du départ, ma petite visite de ma salle de bain, mais le corps nu remuant légèrement dans mon lit a l'air de faire preuve de toute la mauvaise volonté possible. Je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins, il connaît mes règles. Je lance d'une voix traînante :

« La chambre d'ami t'attend. » Et t'étirer comme ça ne va pas me faire changer d'avis, rajoutai-je à moi même, même si tu as un très beau cul.

Le sorcier se retourne lentement vers moi, un regard gourmand dirigé directement vers mes parties et se mordille la lèvre inférieure avec un semblant de ce qu'on pourrait appeler « volupté ». Bien qu'il n'en possède que l'ombre de celle qui émane d'un autre... Il prend une voix paresseuse et un peu rauque puis me répond nonchalamment :

« Je ne suis pas sûr, j'aimerais vraiment rester ici... » Je lui renvoie un sourire doucereux et dit d'une voix calme en articulant chaque syllabe :

« Ce n'était pas une question. » N'importe qui d'autre aurait été blessé mais j'avais oublié qu'il était plus persévérant que la moyenne et qu'il me connait depuis plus longtemps. Il semble décidé à braver l'interdit. À ses risques et périls ! Il sait ce qu'il en coûte.

Je m'approche du bord de mon lit et reste debout à l'observer de mon regard froid et calculateur. Il est hors de question que je me glisse sous mes draps tant qu'il n'aura pas détalé. Il avance lentement jusqu'à moi, tortillant des fesses d'une manière plutôt sensuelle, je dois le reconnaître. C'est dommage que je sois d'aussi mauvaise humeur, sinon, je leur aurait fait leur sort à celles-là, encore une fois.

Il a réussi à arriver jusqu'à moi et murmure, en fixant ses yeux dans les miens :

« Je ferai tout ce que tu me demandes, Draco, je suis tout à toi... » Je l'observe, là, soumis à moi alors que je viens d'être plus que désagréable et ne peut m'empêcher de penser qu'il ne présente même pas un défi. Je n'avais pas la moindre bataille à gagner pour l'avoir à mes pieds et c'est peut être pour ça que je n'en ai rien à faire de lui.

Je soupire avec langueur en levant les yeux au ciel. Je veux un véritable défi. J'en ai besoin.

Il a dû prendre mon soupir comme un encouragement parce qu'il vient de passer à ce qu'il croit être une attaque. Quel doux euphémisme. Une attaque, ça ? Pffff... Il fait juste exactement ce que je voulais qu'il fasse. Il s'est levé et commence à m'embrasser dans le cou tout en frottant lentement son corps nu contre le mien. Je le regarde s'échiner pour rien. Il ne me fait plus d'effet pour le moment, je suis de mauvaise humeur.

Il se recule, son érection naissante semblant presque aussi frustrée que lui. Je ricane en le regardant là, devant moi, les sourcils froncés, complètement insatisfait et lui ordonne doucereusement mais fermement :

« Je te demande de quitter cette pièce, Adrian. »

Il me regarde, clairement énervé mais toujours excité (évidemment, qui pourrait vouloir être avec moi, si ce n'est les hommes qui aiment être soumis, rabaissés), ne prend pas la peine de ramasser ses vêtements et se dirige vers la porte de ma chambre. Je les regarde, lui et ses fesses, s'éloigner avec satisfaction jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se retourne et ne me jette à la figure :

« Comment peux tu me demander de respecter tes règles si tu portes la preuve qu'elles sont factices pour un autre que moi ? Va te faire voir, Malefoy! Oh et puis non, en fait : je te plains, parce que je suis sûr que celui qui t'a fait ce sucon va te briser le coeur ou alors tu lui briseras le sien, ce qui reviendra au même puisque tu finiras tout seul, Draco ! »

Adrian claque la porte violemment. Je reste figé quelques minutes. Il a raison. C'est tout ce à quoi je suis capable de penser. Il a raison et en même temps, je maintiens que j'ai vraiment besoin d'un défi. Demain, j'enverrai Oscar déposer une paire de chaussures italiennes de luxe chez Adrian avec un mot d'excuse, finalement il m'a peut être mieux cerné que ce que je pensais...

J'enfile un pantalon de pyjama machinalement en continuant à penser à ce qu'Adrian vient de me dire. Je passe inconsciemment mon index sur la marque que l'élu a laissé dans mon cou. Puis-je renoncer ? Puis-je décemment abandonner la guerre ? Le puis-je vraiment ? Je veux dire... En suis-je capable ? Oui. Une seule lettre suffira à y mettre un terme. Mais je n'en ai pas envie.

Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte mais des larmes roulent lentement sur mes joues. Je les essuie rageusement, une voix légèrement inquiète me demande :

« Monsieur ? Tout va bien ? » Oscar est dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre. Il ne m'avait plus vu comme ça depuis longtemps... Depuis les vacances avant ma sixième année à Poudlard, quand Voldemort m'avait confié ma mission, en fait.

« Oh... Oscar... Oui, tout va bien. Enfin, non, ça ne va pas trop. »

« Puis-je faire quelque chose, monsieur ? »

« Oui... Oh et puis non ! » Un silence suivit cette réponse pas extrêmement claire, je dois l'avouer. Puis Oscar repris la parole sur un ton beaucoup plus neutre :

« Monsieur Pucey nous a quitté, monsieur, il a utilisé le réseau des cheminées pour rentrer chez lui. »

« Oui... Quitté est le bon mot. » J'ai prononcé cette phrase d'une voix atone. Ça ne me fait absolument rien qu'Adrian ne veule plus être mon jouet. Ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre.

« Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, il reviendra. »

« Sauf si je ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion... Merci Oscar. » je souris à mon majordome, il me renvoie ce sourire, s'incline légèrement et disparaît dans le couloir.

Je m'excuserai auprès d'Adrian mais je ne veux plus qu'il revienne, je n'aurai plus de temps pour lui, au milieu des préparatifs d'une guerre...

Je vais laisser Harry la gagner, cette guerre. Je sens, déjà rien qu'en acceptant de m'y engager que je renonce à beaucoup de principes que je m'étais imposé. Mais c'est la seule façon pour que ni lui, ni moi, ne sortions brisés de cette guerre. Reste à savoir si j'arriverai à baisser les armes au moment venu...

* * *

><p>Aller le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible, courir sans s'arrêter, se libérer de toute responsabilité, sentir la terre sous ses chaussures et courir, partir, fuir... Plus fort, plus vite, plus loin... Sentir tous ses muscles se tendre sous l'effort, toute son énergie canalysée en un seul but et ce moment où on a presque l'impression de voler, de s'élancer et puis de se laisser porter pendant un quart de seconde avant de reprendre de l'impulsion et de recommencer.<p>

C'était ça, courir. Mais pas seulement.

Se vider la tête ou faire le point sur ses problèmes. Ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses, laisser s'exprimer ses émotions, laisser couler les mots dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fassent plus partie que d'un arrière-plan étrange. Se laisser entraîner par la mélodie, l'entendre comme une musique de film défilant sur sa vie... Puis se replonger dans cette rivière de pensées plus floues les unes que les autres. Se laisser flotter avec le courant, se laisser emporter ou même tomber. Renoncer à ses peurs.

C'est ça, courir.

Un enchaînement parfait et pourtant tellement imparfait d'actions, une combinaison de différents muscles se contractant en rythme, comme une danse un peu folle... Si beau, si harmonieux et pourtant si difficile. Mais tellement libérateur.

Je ralentis le rythme et reprends mon souffle avant d'entrer dans mon immeuble, il me reste encore 12 étages à monter à pieds. Je ne prends l'ascenseur que très rarement, quand j'ai des invités seulement, en fait. Ça m'aide à rester en forme ! J'arrive donc essoufflé et en sueur devant la porte de mon appartement. Il me faut moins de trois minutes pour entrer, me déshabiller tout en marchant, dans mon hall et me glisser sous ma douche à jets massants, avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Je sens l'eau rouler le long de mon dos, ruisseler sur mon corps, caresser mes muscles endoloris, avant de se faufiler entre mes pieds. J'adore la sensation de l'eau qui court, elle aussi, sur moi. Et puis, une douche, après s'être laissé perdre dans ses pensées en courant, c'est l'idéal pour y voir clair. Et j'ai bien besoin d'un éclaircissement de la situation, en ce moment...

J'ai analysé chaque instant passé avec Draco ce fameux jour de l'ascenseur et j'en suis arrivé à la seule conclusion possible : il ne veut pas entrer dans le jeu, pour je ne sais quelles raisons obscures qui lui appartiennent. Je ne veux pas le forcer à ressentir ce que je ressens pour lui... Je sais que je ne vais pas en sortir indemne si j'essaye.

Je me demande de plus en plus si je ne devrais pas lâcher prise, abandonner la partie, me trouver quelqu'un de simple, enfin, avec qui se sera plus simple, en tout cas. Vivre la relation que je voudrais vivre au lieu de me lancer dans une relation déjà polluée par le passé et qui me fera souffrir... Malefoy n'est pas l'homme dont j'ai besoin, l'homme qui me soutiendra, qui me comprendra, qui fera rire mes amis, qui m'aimera pour qui je suis, entièrement, défauts compris.

Entre Draco et moi, il y a une flamme que je ne peux pas nier, bien qu'il s'évertue à le faire, lui... Mais ce n'est pas sur base de quelque chose d'aussi ténu qu'on construit une véritable relation, il faut quelque chose d'aussi solide qu'un roc pour fonder ce que je cherche. Le problème c'est que je sais que Draco est incapable d'être ce roc pour le moment. Pour le moment, il est plutôt le vent qui souffle sur la flamme comme pour essayer de l'éteindre ou en tout cas, de l'étouffer.

Et moi dans tout ça, je suis perdu. Je sais ce que je veux, mais la seule personne qui m'attire pour le moment n'est pas en mesure de me l'offrir. Alors que faire ? Se battre contre le vent ? C'est impossible... Je n'ai plus la force de me lancer dans un tel combat mais je déteste abandonner et croire que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Parce que c'est faux. Je sais que Dray en vaut la peine. C'est ce que moi je peux lui offrir qui pose apparemment problème... Ce n'est pas assez que pour renoncer à tout ce qui le retient.

Ou peut être que je me fait des idées. Simplement. J'analyse beaucoup trop... Je suis fatigué, d'un coup. Je vais arrêter de forcer le jeu...

Ce soir, j'irai dans un bar pour me saoûler et oublier. Je m'assiérai au comptoir et commanderai un whisky sec, un gars viendra s'asseoir à côté de moi et commandera la même chose. Je n'y ferai pas attention. Ensuite, le gars entamera une conversation avec moi. Avec un peu de chance, ça sera un gentil mec, quelqu'un d'intègre, d'intelligent, ouvert, de respectable, plutôt beau, manquant un peu de confiance en lui. Je lui offrirai un verre. On discutera un peu et à la fin de la soirée, je lui proposerai de le revoir autour d'un café, il acceptera et on construira quelque chose là-dessus.

Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est que, je suis allé dans un bar, j'ai bû plus qu'un whisky, j'ai comparé dans ma tête chaque mec qui venait m'aborder avec un certain blond, je les ai donc tous envoyé se faire voir. Ensuite, j'ai dragué le serveur, plutôt mignon, j'ai même essayé de le soudoyer sans grand succès et avec peu de délicatesse, vu mon état embrumé. Au final, il m'a recommandé d'appeler un ami pour me raccompagner et m'a mis dehors à la fermeture, sans cacahuètes (oui, tout ce que je voulais c'était des cacahuètes).

J'ai donc appelé Léo...

« Youhouuuuu ! Léoooo ! »

« Harry ? Il est 3 heures du matin, pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Tout va bien ? »

« Noooooon ! J'ai pas de cacahuètes ! »

« Quoi ? Ah... T'en es déjà à la crise des cacahuètes... Tu es où ? »

« Euuuuh... Excusez moi monsieur, où sommes-nous ? Ah oui ! Merci monsieur ! Au fait, vous avez de belles fesseeeees ! »

« Harry ! Au lieu de complimenter le postérieur de parfaits inconnus, pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas ce que cet inconnu t'a dit, que je puisse te faire parvenir des cacahuètes en express ? »

« Oh ouiiiii ! Des cacahuètes ! Je suis à Lisle Street. Tu viens vite, Léo ? »

« Je t'envoie quelqu'un avec des cacahuètes, je ne peux pas venir en personne, je suis trop loin. »

« Tu es loin ? Moi aussi ! T'as compris ? »

« Je te laisse, Harry, ne bouge surtout pas ! »

« D'accoooord ! Merci Léo ! »

* * *

><p>Mon téléphone portable me réveilla en sursaut. Je repris mes esprits et grommela en prenant l'appel :<p>

« Mmmmuiiii ? »

« Draco, j'ai un service à te demander. » A 3 heures du matin, ça devait être important...

« J't'écoute, cousin. »

**Je sais, je suis cruelle... ^^ Désolée pour le retard, panne d'inspiration! Je promets d'écrire et de publier le prochain chapitre plus rapidement. J'vous envoie plein de positivité et de bonnes ondes! ;) **


	29. Ode aux cacahuètes

**Ode aux cacahuètes**

Je n'en revenais toujours pas de ce que Léo venait de me demander…

« Tu veux que je quoi !? » Son cousin soupira et répéta encore une fois les instructions à son cousin, d'une voix ensommeillée et lasse.

« Je voudrais que tu ailles récupérer un ami à moi dans le centre de Londres et que tu le ramènes chez lui. Il est à Lisle Street en ce moment. Tu y seras bien plus vite que moi puisque tu peux… Comment dit-on déjà ? »

« Transplaner. »

« Moui, c'est ça. Bref, il est saoûl et j'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Tu le reconnaîtras tout de suite, il sera sûrement assis par terre au milieu d'une rue en train d'hurler qu'il veut des cacahuètes. C'est pour l'attirer chez lui que tu devras utiliser l'appât des cacahuètes. Son adresse est notée dans son portefeuille, tu n'as qu'à le lui prendre. Bon, Draco, je te remercie déjà en avance, je t'en dois une sur ce coup là, mais je dois y aller ! Envoie moi un sms quand il est en sécurité chez lui s'il te plaît… Bisouuus ! »

« Attends… Trop tard. Il a raccroché. Ben bien sûr ! Dray n'a rien à faire à 3 heures du matin, évidemment, quelle question ! »

Je continuais à grommeler dans ma barbe tout en enfilant un pantalon noir, un t-shirt gris, mon manteau directement par dessus et des chaussures en daim grises. Ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça de rendre service à mon cousin, en fait, mais râler me réveillait et puis, de cette façon, je déchargeais un peu de la tension qui s'accumulait en moi depuis quelques temps, sans blesser personne.

Je pris mon gsm pour prévenir Léo, ma baguette (au cas ou ) et ma grosse écharpe noire que j'enroula autour de mon cou. J'avais senti que mon cousin me cachait quelque chose, je ne savais pas quoi mais j'allais bien vite le découvrir… Je me concentra sur Lisle Street et mis en application les 3 D : destination, détermination et décision.

La sensation désagréable du transplanage me pris aux tripes, comme d'habitude, soulevant mon estomac puis le retournant pour enfin finir par le remuer dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables. J'atterris dans la rue de Soho, seulement éclairée par des tas de guirlandes de petites lanternes chinoises rouges. Londres avait vraiment de l'allure la nuit…

Je chercha du regard quelque chose s'approchant d'un gars bourré, sans succès. Je me figea et écouta. La voix erraillée de quelqu'un ayant trop fait la fête s'éleva dans la nuit, elle venait de quelque part derrière moi, elle déclamait d'un air désespéré :

« J'suis perdu sans mes cacahuètes,

J'suis même prêt à en faire la cueillette,

Ce manque me désespère,

Et refroidit l'atmosphère,

Si je le pouvais je vous épouseraiiii,

Notre amour serait vraiiii,

Mais je n'le peux pas,

Et ça m'caaasse les noix ! »

Je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire, pour quelqu'un assez bourré pour composer des poèmes sur les cacahuètes, c'était pas si mauvais. Je me retourna pour lancer un sourire franc au poète imbibé et me figea quand je découvrit ce que Léo m'avait caché. Potter. C'était Potter, assis là, sur le bord de ce trottoir dans un sale état, déclamant une ode aux cacahuètes.

J'étais partagé entre l'envie d'immortaliser ce moment particulièrement jouissif et l'envie de ramener tout de suite Potter chez lui avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit,partagé entre le moi de Poudlard et le moi de maintenant, en somme. Je m'approcha du survivant, de l'élu, de celui qui avait éradiqué Vodemort, qui était actuellement assis par terre, en train de chantonner dans sa barbe une ballade sur les cacahuètes dont les paroles étaient incompréhensibles.

Ce fut vraiment difficile de m'empêcher de ricaner, je ne pu retenir un rictus, qui se transforma rapidement en un sourire attendri. Potter avait l'air d'un gosse, assis comme ça, dans la rue à chanter pour des cacahuètes. Il venait de m'apercevoir en train d'approcher.

« Monsieur ! Eh ! Monsieur ! Vous avez des cacahuètes ou des jolies fesseeees? »

Il n'avait pas repéré qui j'étais. En même, temps, comme j'avais le nez bien enfoncé dans mon écharpe et de son point de vue, il ne devait pas voir mon visage. Je me rapprocha encore et arrivé devant lui, je me mis à sa hauteur.

« Salut l'balafré. » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et sa bouche forma un rond parfait pendant quelques secondes. Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour m'empêcher de rire.

« Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que… Léo ! Non ! Raaaah ! Je te suivrai nulle part, sale serpentard ! »

« Tu continues tes rimes, Potter ? Affligeant ! » Il prit un air mi-vexé, mi-amusé puis frissonna.

« Où est ta veste, le poète ? » Il n'avait qu'un pull léger sur le dos.

« J'ai du l'oublier à l'intérieur du bar ! Oh non ! Aide moi à me relever ! Il faut qu'on aille le chercher ! » Il fit un mouvement étrange qui devait sûrement être une tentative pour se mettre debout. Je l'interrogea d'un ton autoritaire :

« Dans quel bar étais tu ? » Il arrêta d'essayer de se lever et leva ses deux grands yeux verts sur moi.

« Au Ku bar, là-bas, un peu plus loin. » Je grommela de plus belle. Évidemment, un bar gay ! Plein de vautours prêts à sauter n'importe quel morceau de chair fraîche bourré qui passait ! Potter ne put retenir un autre frisson. Je tendis ma main vers lui. Il la regarda quelques secondes d'un air méfiant puis il la saisit. Il fut contre moi en une fraction de secondes.

Je lâcha sa main dès qu'il fut debout et me servit de mes mains pour enlever mon manteau que je posa délicatement sur ses épaules.

« M-Mais, et t—toi ? Et mon manteau ? » protesta-t-il en claquant des dents.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je résiste très bien au froid. Pour ton manteau, j'appellerai le propriétaire du bar demain, c'est un ami. Je suis sûr qu'il le retrouvera. »

« Merci Draco. »

Il avait la tête d'un gosse qui venait de rencontrer le père Noël, intimidé mais souriant.

« Derien Potter. »

« Harry… C'est juste Harry. »

Je lui souris gentiment et lui répondis en murmurant :

« Très bien, juste Harry, on y va ? » Il était bien trop proche de moi, presque blotit contre mon torse. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur enivrante de ses cheveux et la chaleur de son corps...

« Oui… Euuuh… Non. Je ne te suivrai pas. Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure ! » dit-il à voix basse, en secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, mais sans bouger d'un pouce pour autant.

« Dommage... » dis-je, en soupirant, d'une voix qui lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il ratait le truc de sa vie si il ne venait pas.

« Pourquoi est-ce dommage ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Parce que j'ai de belles fesses et des cacahuètes. » dis-je en lui servant mon plus beau sourire carnassier. Je pouvais presque voir les rouages du cerveau de Harry tourner et la bataille faire rage, dans ses yeux. Est-ce qu'il ne me fera pas confiance ou est-ce qu'il aura des cachuètes ? Étrange qu'il penche déjà du côté des cacahuètes, avant même de savoir si j'en ai, puisqu'il ne bougeait toujours pas d'un poil et était toujours contre moi.

Soudain, je sens des mains parcourir mon torse par-dessus mon t-shirt. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter a commencé à me palper comme ça ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me reculer, il vient d'effleurer mes côtes à un endroit particulièrement sensible.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? » Il s'est figé devant mon mouvement de recul. Il est un mètre en face de moi, les mains dans le vide et mon manteau sur les épaules en train de me fixer comme si c'était évident ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il déclare très naturellement :

« Je vérifie que tu n'me mens pas, j'cherche tes cacahuètes. Puisque j'sais déjà que t'as d'belles fesses. »

Un petit rire incontrôlable s'échappe de moi à cette phrase. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte du double sens de cette phrase et de ce qu'elle impliquait, l'esprit trop embrouillé par l'alcool. D'ailleurs, il me regarde avec un petit air vexé sur le visage.

« Désolé Harry, c'est parce que je suis chatouilleux. »

Ce n'était apparemment pas la meilleure excuse ni la meilleure chose à dire à un Potter saoûl… J'aurais dû m'en douter… Un éclair de défi apparait dans ses grands yeux verts et avant que j'ai pu faire quoique ce soit, il se jeta sur moi.

Je n'arrive plus à reprendre mon souffle tellement je ris, les mains de Harry courent sur mon corps comme sur les touches d'un piano. Je n'en peux plus.

Personne ne m'avait plus chatouillé comme ça depuis bien longtemps… Ça fait du bien de rire comme ça, de temps en temps. De rire de manière incontrôlable et impromptue.

Potter s'est calmé. Je reprends le contrôle de mon corps. Il est vraiment blottit contre moi, cette fois-ci. Il glisse ses mains engourdies par le froid dans mon dos, sous mon t-shirt. La sensation de sa peau contre la mienne m'électrise complètement. Je n'arrive plus à penser à rien d'autre. La dernière fois, ça m'avait valu un suçon. Je ferme les yeux.

Je pourrais réussir à m'abandonner dans ces bras. C'est ce qui me fait, en partie, très peur. J'ai toujours réussi à garder le contrôle sur tout dans ma vie, mais depuis que cet énergumène a ressurgit de nulle part, j'ai de plus en plus de mal… Je me concentre intensément sur une seule pensée très précise et Harry et moi disparaissons dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

* * *

><p>J'ouvre les yeux et les referme aussitôt en grommelant, foutue lumière ! Je me relève sur un coude et ouvre difficilement un œil, ma tête me semble étonnamment lourde et me fait un mal de chien… Je sens que je vais être d'une humeur charmante, ce matin.<p>

Je me lève complètement, avec toujours un seul œil d'ouvert et entreprends de marcher vers ma salle de bain. En me dirigeant vers celle-ci, je retiens un grognement de douleur. Mon orteil vient de faire connaissance avec un meuble qui n'aurait pas dû être à cet emplacement. Du Feng Shui nocturne ? Mouais… Ça ressemble bien à ce que le Harry bourré ferait.

J'entre dans ma salle de bain éteinte et cherche à tâtons ma pharmacie, j'atteins celle-ci sans trop de problème (merci aux nombreuses autres cuites d'entraînement) et je parviens à ouvrir le double-fond. Je tends la main pour trouver le flacon avec le remède anti-gueule de bois miracle d'Hermione mais ma main ne reconnaît pas la fiole, pourtant d'une forme caractéristique, contenant le breuvage salvateur.

Un jeu de cache-cache avec le moi sobre ? Ça ressemble un peu trop bien au moi bourré, ça ! Je sors de la salle de bain les mains vides et m'apprête à retourner dans ma chambre pour chercher ma baguette quand j'entends des bruits venant de ma cuisine… Je me fige d'un seul coup. De bonnes odeurs émanent de ce coin de mon appartement. De la cuisine ? Quelqu'un prépare à manger ?

Je m'apprête à aller rechercher ma baguette en cas de mauvaise surprise et puis réalise que quelqu'un qui me voudrait du mal ne préparerait pas de bacon dans ma cuisine. Je pousse donc la porte qui mène vers mon salon/salle à manger/cuisine et avance silencieusement vers la source des bruits et des odeurs agréables.

Je me fige instantanément de nouveau. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux… Draco Malefoy, vêtu seulement d'un de mes vieux pantalons de pyjama est en train de cuisiner en sifflotant, dans ma cuisine. Dans MA cuisine ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça.

Des bribes de la soirée d'hier me reviennent, d'autres restent… flous…

Malefoy se retourne, m'observe un quart de seconde d'un air… appréciateur ? Je dois toujours être un peu dans le brouillard, à mon avis, et d'un air parfaitement naturel me lance un :

« Oh ! Bonjour Harry ! Bien dormi ? »

Je grogne tout en grimaçant, mon mal de tête s'est réveillé grâce aux décibels émis par le serpentard.

« Mal de tête… Pas trouvé potion anti-gueule de bois... »

Malefoy sourit et me répond en chuchottant :

« Va t'asseoir à table, je sers le petit déjeuner dans quelques minutes. »

Je suis surpris mais je m'exécute. Depuis quand Malefoy est-il aussi… Serviable ?

Draco s'assoit en face de moi, les plats s'élèvent dans les airs et viennent se poser délicatement sur la table.

« Bois, ça te fera du bien. » Je regarde le verre que me tend le blond d'un air suspicieux.

« Pas besoin de relever ton sourcil comme ça, Potter ! Si j'avais voulu te faire du mal, j'en aurais profité hier soir ou cette nuit. »

Je me saisis du verre et trempe le bout de mes lèvres dedans. On dirait du jus de pomme avec une pointe de cannelle mais ça a un léger arrière-goût que je n'arrive pas à déterminer. Je vide le verre d'une traite. Je peux presque sentir le liquide tapisser agréablement ma gorge et se répandre dans tout mon organisme.

Je me sens tout revigoré, d'un coup ! Plein d'énergie et prêt à affronter n'importe quelle journée ou obstacle ! Pas comme i peine quelques minutes, quand j'avais du mal à me traîner jusqu'à ma salle de bain.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, Malefoy ? » Il a un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Mon amélioration de la potion anti-gueule de bois que tu cherchais ce matin ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Que tu devrais la vendre et devenir encore plus riche que tu ne l'es déjà. La version de 'Mione a souvent vraiment du mal à passer le matin… Tu es doué en potions si tu arrives à détrôner Hermione aussi facilement ! » Le sourire de Draco s'atténue un peu.

« En fait, Granger modifiait la potion pour qu'elle soit exécrable… Je pense qu'elle voulait que tu associes le goût désagréable de la potion anti-gueule de bois avec l'alcool pour que tu connaisses quand même un désavantage à une cuite. Donc ce n'était pas compliqué de la rendre meilleure... »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire, ça ne m'étonne pas trop d'Hermione ! Elle n'aime pas devoir me préparer cette potion, elle déteste l'idée que j'utilise l'alcool comme une solution pour oublier et que je boive beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien.

En parlant de beaucoup trop boire… Des souvenirs de la veille me reviennent. Je pâlis.

« Draco ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Dis-moi que j'ai rêvé et que tu ne m'as pas entendu louer les charmes des cacahuètes... »

« Tu as rêvé et je ne t'ai pas entendu louer les charmes des cacahuètes. » dit-il en imitant mes intonations à a perfection. Je grimace.

« Est-ce que tu dis ça parce que je te le demande ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, Potter ! Je n'oublierai jamais chaque moment épique d'hier ! Tu m'as vendu du rêve ! »

« Alors, je n'ai pas non plus rêvé la séance de chatouillis ? » Malefoy releva la tête, en rassemblant toute la dignité qu'il avait et répondit d'un ton légèrement moqueur :

« Non, tu ne l'as pas rếvée, comme tu n'as pas non plus rêvé le fait que tu aies rendu tout ton dîner dans ton hall, que tu aies essayé de me déshabiller pour trouver mes cacahuètes, que tu m'aies déclamé un poème dédicacé à mes fesses puis écris une chanson sur des tas d'autres parties de mon anatomie, que tu m'aies hurlé dessus que tu me détestais puis que j'étais très très gentil en fait, que tu aies commencé à écrire des insanités sur tes murs avec un marqueur, et finalement, que j'ai du te pétrifier pour te calmer et réussir à te jeter un sortilège pour te brosser les dents, afin de ne pas accidentellement te nettoyer les oreilles et te mettre au lit. J'ai dupliqué ton sofa et j'ai dormi sur la réplique magique de celui-ci, dans ta chambre. »

Ça explique le meuble pas à sa place de ce matin… Pas de Feng shui, alors. Je sens mes joues me brûler. Harry-bourré ne m'a pas fait de cadeaux, cette fois-ci… Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire… J'aurais pu dire à Draco des choses que j'aurais regretté ensuite, bien plus qu'une ode à ses fesses ou à des parties de son corps.

* * *

><p>- Flash-Back -<p>

Je viens de border Potter. Cette nuit a été mouvementée. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Je m'apprête à aller dormir sur le canapé que je viens de dupliquer quand je sens une main se poser sur la mienne.

Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce contact, à sa peau et à la vague de chaleur qui m'envahit à chaque fois qu'il me touche, comme si je brûlais de l'intérieur. Comme un feu qui couve sous ma peau, une flamme de désir qui me consume entièrement, me ravageant de l'intérieur parce que je ne la laisse pas s'exprimer.

J'entends le souffle d'Harry se faire de plus en plus régulier. Ses paupières se ferment de plus en plus, je vois qu'il lutte pour rester éveillé. Je lui murmure tout doucement :

« Dors. Je reste là, je serai toujours là. »

Je me lève, séparant par la même occasion, nos mains l'une de l'autre et je m'apprête à aller me blottir sans bruit dans le sofa quand un chuchottement à peine audible me stoppe net.

« Ne me brise pas le coeur, Dray. »

Je me retourne vers un Potter qui vient de s'endormir et, un petit sourire hésitant aux lèvres, je murmure :

« Je n'oserais pas... Mais ne brise pas le mien, Harry. »

- Fin Flash-Back -

**J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez aimé le lire ! :D**

**Le Harry bourré était super drôle à imaginer et la réaction d'un Malefoy complètement sobre l'était encore plus !**

**Dites-moi ce que vous pensez du flash-back ! J'ai eu le coeur qui se serrait en l'écrivant ! :) **

**Merci à ma relectrice spéciale qui ne manque jamais de me laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre :3 !**

**Bon, maintenant, j'vais faire ma pub, je préviens ! ^^ Pour tous ceux/celles qui aiment Hermione et Fred, j'ai une histoire sur eux deux, qui se passe encore à Poudlard, qui est en cours. Je dois avouer que j'en suis assez fière ! Hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil si vous en avez le temps et l'envie ! ;)**


	30. Mon chemin, ma voie

**Mon chemin, ma voie**

« Draco ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose, par hasard ? »

« Euuuh… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, non. »

« Comment s'est passé le raccompagnage d'un certain brun chez lui ? »

J'espérais très sincèrement que Léo ait oublié cet épisode parce que moi je n'arrivais pas à le sortir de ma tête. J'avais pourtant tout essayé, mais rien à faire.

« Pénible. » J'avais répondu ça sur un ton rêveur qui ne me ressemblait pas, perdu dans mes pensées, enfin, dans mes souvenirs serait plus juste. Je dois admettre que cette soirée a été la plus distrayante, amusante et agréable que j'ai passé depuis un bon bout de temps.

« Draco ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Il te plaît, hein ? »

Je soupire à cette question qui n'en est pas vraiment une. Mon cousin me regarde en souriant, il sait très bien qu'il n'aura aucune réponse, il poursuit :

« Vous me faites penser à des aimants, comme si la loi de la physique vous attirait l'un vers l'autre mais que chacun de vous est contrôlé par quelqu'un qui met toute son énergie à résister à cette force, à séparer les pôles inverses. Sauf que ce quelqu'un, c'est vous même. Pourquoi résistez vous, Draco ? »

« Harry et moi, on s'est détesté pendant les 6 années que nous avons passé ensembles à Poudlard. »

« Mais pourquoi vous détestiez-vous ? Je ne comprends pas… »

« Eh bien… Disons que nous ne sommes pas partis sur de bonnes bases... »

C'était un mensonge. À notre première rencontre, chez Mme Guipure, je ne pensais pas avoir fait mauvaise impression à Harry. Bon, d'accord, j'étais arrogant, fier et un peu stupide. Mais quel gamin de 11 ans n'est pas un peu stupide ?

C'est lors de notre deuxième rencontre que j'ai tout gâché. La fameuse poignée de main qu'il m'a refusé. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un de mon âge osait s'opposer à moi. Je me fichait complètement de l'opinion des autres, mais j'avais senti que lui était différent et que mon avenir dépendait en partie de lui. Un pressentiment étrange…

J'ai détesté cette impression parce qu'elle était associé avec une autre, aussi désagréable, la perte de contrôle. Comme si mon avenir ne m'appartenait pas, qu'il était déjà prévu et que quoi que je fasse Potter y jouerait un rôle important. Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a été mon meilleur ennemi pendant 6 ans jusqu'à ce qu'il me sauve la vie.

Meilleur ennemi… C'était exactement ça. Pendant 6 ans, j'avais rendu la vie de Potter un peu plus insupportable qu'elle ne devait déjà l'être. Mais tout ce que je voyais, moi, c'était qu'il avait toute l'attention sur lui, tout le temps. J'étais considéré comme le prince des serpentards et je m'étais fait une réputation mais je n'étais pas satisfait.

Les seuls moments où je me sentais bien étaient ceux où j'humiliais Potter à l'angle d'un couloir, quand on se lançait des piques et quelques sortilèges. J'avais pris conscience de ça pendant mes vacances entre la cinquième et la sixième année. Les pires vacances de ma vie. Les vacances pendant lesquelles le seigneur des ténèbres m'a confié ma mission.

C'est là que je me suis posé pas mal de questions sur moi même et sur mes convictions. Cette mission allait dans le sens de ce qu'on m'avait toujours appris et de ce que j'appliquais en facade. Mais je l'appliquais de façon très abstraite, jusque là.

Cette mission, c'était du concret. Cette mission, ce n'était pas des remarques acerbes jettées dans un couloir. Cette mission, c'était prendre la vie de quelqu'un et pas de n'importe qui. De quelqu'un qui ne m'avait jamais fait de mal, qui ne m'avait jamais regardé avec le même regard méprisant, désapprouvant ou plein de pitié que la plupart des professeurs me servaient d'habitude.

Dumbledore avait cette lueur un peu folle qui éclairait son regard bienveillant. Et tuer, anéantir cette lueur. Je savais que je n'en étais pas capable. Un combat avait commencé à faire rage en moi, cet été là. Et ce combat n'avait cessé qu'il y a une dizaine de jours. Quand Harry m'avait tout expliqué et m'avait soulagé en partie du poids que je trainais depuis.

Harry. J'avais beaucoup pensé à lui pendant ces vacances là. Dans un premier temps, j'avais espéré qu'il affronterait Voldy, avant de me rendre compte que ça ne rimait à rien de le laisser se sacrifier. Je pensais qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Toute personne saine d'esprit aurait parié sur le puissant mage noir et pas sur l'adolescent binoclard maigrichon. Ce qui prouvait que Dumbledore n'était pas sain d'esprit…

Ensuite, j'avais fait un cauchemard où Potter mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances. J'étais là, j'assistais à la scène, comme paralysé. Incapable de réagir, de bouger, de crier. Puis, Harry agonisant posait ses magnifiques yeux verts remplis de souffrance sur moi et me demandait de l'aider dans un râle. Voldy ricanait et me glissait à l'oreille « Oui, Draco, aide-le, vas-y. Achève l'élu. » dans l'autre oreille une autre voix familière criait :

« Qu'attends-tu ? Ce garçon doit mourir, Draco. Tue-le ou je te tue de mes propres mains. Mon propre fils hésite à éliminer un sale et insignifiant cloporte ! Quelle honte ! Tu ne mérites pas ton nom. Ne baisse pas la tête ! Regarde le se tordre de douleur sur le sol, Draco ! C'est ce à quoi tu ressembleras quand j'en aurai fini avec toi ! Un sale vers de terre flasque, incapable d'ôter une vie à un insecte ! »

Mon coeur saignait, ma tête menaçait d'éclater, je ne m'entendais plus penser. Voldemort continuait de rire et mon père continuait de me crier dessus. Mais tout ce que je voyais, c'était les yeux remplis de larmes de Harry. Je ne supportait pas de les voir comme ça. De le voir comme ça.

Il souffrait à la place des autres. Comme toujours. Je détestais sa tendance à protéger les autres à tout prix, même au prix de sa vie. Je la déteste toujours. Il ouvrit la bouche et murmura :

« Draco... » C'était la première fois que je l'entendais prononcer mon prénom, rêve ou pas. D'un coup les voix de mon père et de Voldemort s'éteignirent. Je me battit contre moi même pour réussir à lui répondre dans un souffle :

« Harry... » puis je me sentis tiré en arrière et j'ouvris les yeux.

J'avais été retourné par ce rêve à cette époque. Et à la rentrée, j'avais endossé mon rôle de serpentard revêche avec moins d'entrain qu'à l'habitude, le coeur lourd. Je n'avais plus pris le même plaisir à essayer de rendre la vie de Potter impossible. Plus rien n'avait le même goût d'innocence qu'avant. Poudlard me semblait dérisoire.

Pourquoi continuer à faire semblant que tout allait bien alors que ça n'était pas le cas ? A quoi bon s'intéresser à des tests et examens si je savais que je ne survivrais sans doute pas à la bataille qui se préparait et fonçait droit sur tout ces élèves insouciants ? Je voyais tout en noir et blanc. Je me suis donc dit qu'immortaliser ces moments dans ces couleurs n'étaient pas une mauvaise idée.

J'avais volé un appareil photo à un petit gryffondor obsédé par Potter. Je l'avais modifié pour que la lumière aveuglante qu'il faisait soit atténuée et qu'il ne fasse plus de bruits. Je ne tenais pas à être repéré avec un bidule moldu, mais je n'aimais pas les appareils magiques. Ils ne figaient pas le temps artistiquement, le laissant délicieusement suspendu comme leurs homologues dénués de magie.

J'avais traîné seul dans le château et dans le parc de l'école pendant toutes mes heures libres, m'isolant de plus en plus de mes camarades, même de Blaise. Je me sentais tellement éloigné de leurs vies, de leurs préoccupations. Et puis, je savais que plus je serai proche des gens plus je serai blessé quand ils mourraient dans la guerre qui approchait. Je m'étais ostracisé. Caché derrière l'objectif.

Et étrangement, un visage, un regard, attiraient particulièrement ma vision de photographe. Le seul visage qui reflétait, la plupart du temps la façon dont je me sentais, l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais. Un visage sombre et perdu dans des pensées toutes aussi noires, les mêmes magnifiques yeux verts de mon rêve, dans lesquels on lisait clairement l'incompréhension et le découragement face à une tâche trop lourde à porter. Mais une mâchoire serrée, comme décidée à agir malgré tout, et des épaules droites.

C'est à travers l'objectif que j'avais appris à connaître un peu mieux Harry. C'est en le figeant sur ma pellicule que j'avais eu l'impression de le comprendre. Et c'est comme ça qu'une pointe d'espoir avait éclairé cette sixième année beaucoup trop ténébreuse. Je m'étais pris à espérer qu'Harry me délesterait de ma mission en confrontant Voldy avant la fin de l'année et en en réchappant, surprenant tout le monde, comme d'habitude. Mais cette année là avait dérogé à la règle.

Puis ma vie avait sombré dans la démence, la mort, la folie, la souffrance. Je l'avais su au moment où j'avais jeté un regard derrière mon épaule et que j'avais aperçu, une dernière fois, Harry à travers les flammes qui léchaient les flancs de la cabane de Hagrid. Je m'étais détesté en sentant des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je n'étais pas sensé être triste pour Potter.

De toute façon, je savais que c'était fini. Sans Dumbledore, le balafré n'avait aucune chance contre le Seigneur des ténèbres. J'en était persuadé. Mais ce qui m'avait effrayé c'était cette chose qui c'était cassée en moi en voyant le visage ravagé de Potter à travers les flammes. J'avais instinctivement enfuit ces sentiments en moi. Me promettant de ne plus jamais ressentir cette envie de donner sa vie pour quelqu'un, cette envie chevaleresque typiquement « potterienne », cet instinct qui m'avait donné envie de subtiliser toute la souffrance de Harry et de la porter à sa place.

Puis, mon corps et mon esprit avaient supportés sans rien dire les mois de terreur suivants, enfouissant au fur et à mesure la souffrance, jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir. Elle était ré-apparue, une vague de douleur sourde, le fameux jour noir où le trio doré de gryffondors avait fait leur entrée au Manoir, encadré par les rafleurs.

Mon coeur s'était serré en voyant le visage brûlé de Harry et il avait bien trop accéléré quand je l'avais observé de près. Mais le pire avait été les battements erratiques que j'avais sentit quand Potter m'avait arraché ma baguette des mains (baguette que je tenais sans grande conviction) et avait disparu dans un tourbillon de couleurs grâce à Dobby. Ce moment d'espoir m'avait aidé à tenir pendant le reste de l'année.

Et puis, Harry avait prouvé à tous qu'il était bien un grand sorcier en réduisant Voldy en confettis. Me prouvant, que cet abruti de gryffondor était bien meilleur que je ne le serais jamais en me sauvant la vie, en me tendant simplement la main.

Un raclement de gorge me sortit de mes pensées. Je leva la tête vers mon cousin. Il me regardait un petit sourire aux lèvres, mais il ne fit aucune remarque sur mon moment d'égarement. Il déclara de sa voix douce, en me regardant de ces beaux yeux bleus perçants qui lisent en moi sans difficulté :

« Ce n'est qu'une excuse, tu mets toute ton énergie à te convaincre que séparer les aimants est la meilleure solution, apparemment. Ou plutôt, tu essaies de t'en convaincre. En tout cas, t'es nostalgique »

« Rmh… Tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça, Léo ? C'est flippant ! »

« Désolé, je ne le fais pas exprès… Parfois j'ai juste des ressentis étranges, comme si ils ne m'appartenaient pas mais qu'ils étaient à la personne sur qui je concentre mon attention, tu vois ? »

Je n'avais jamais remarqué cette particularité chez mon cousin, avant aujourd'hui. Je devais vraiment être aveugle… Ou juste nombriliste… Depuis que Potter est revenu dans ma vie, je dois avouer que pour ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, je m'intéresse beaucoup plus aux gens autour de moi.

Je n'avais même pas envisagé cette possibilité avant. En même temps, c'était très rare, il n'y avait que quelques cas connus dans toute l'histoire de la magie (si j'en croyais mes souvenirs des cours de Binn's) et le dernier remonte à… 150 ans ?!

« Léo, tu veux bien juste essayer de savoir à quoi je pense, là ? »

« Euuuh… Je lis pas dans les pensées, hein ! »

« Essaye, juste ! Prends toi simplement au jeu ! »

« Okay… Ben… Euuuh… Je dirais que c'est quelque chose d'important pour toi. Un projet qui te tiens à coeur et qui te fait un peu peur aussi. » Impressionnant… Mon visage n'a pas exprimé une seule émotion mais je suis impressionné, réellement. Je n'avais jamais laissé paraître la moindre trace de ma trouille par rapport à mon projet. J'ai toujours gardé un air assuré et confiant.

La vérité c'est que je suis terrifié à l'idée que ça ne fonctionne pas ou que quelque chose se passe mal. Je suis curieux de comprendre le fonctionnement de Léo, je lui demande :

« Okay. Maintenant, ré-essaye ! »

« Euuuh.. Tu penses à… Quelque chose de froid, de fermé et d'impersonnel. »

« Intéressant… » J'ai pensé à un mur. Une des seules façon de protéger son esprit de l'intrusion des autres.

« Draco ? »

« Mmmh ? » Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, toujours protégées par ce mur.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« Mmmh... »

« Draco ! » Léo me regarde d'un air nerveux, ce qui ne lui arrive pas souvent. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire… Lui dire la vérité et lui expliquer ? Non, c'est trop tôt… Mais je ne peux pas lui mentir. Je ne peux plus. Oh et puis merde ! Il comprenait toujours tout plus vite que moi quand on était petits.

Ça a toujours été lui qui me sortait de mes bêtises, il comprenait en un instant ce que j'avais fait et réussissait à inventer une raison valable, une histoire plausible pour ne pas que je me fasse enguirlander. Je soupire et le regarde dans les yeux :

« Je crois que tu es ce qu'on appelle un legilimens doxan. C'est très rare, même chez les sorciers. Le dernier remonte à il y a 150 ans, au moins ! Alors chez les cracmols… Je crois que tu es le seul cas qui pourrait être répertorié ! Tu es unique, Léo. C'est incroyable... »

« Je suis un quoi ? En quoi ça consiste ? » Mon cousin me souriait calmement, attendant que je lui explique pourquoi je l'affublais de noms si étranges.

« Les legilimens doxans ont des spécificités différentes des legilimens normaux. Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un legilimens normal donc je vais t'expliquer. Un legilimens standard c'est quelqu'un qui a appris à s'infiltrer dans l'esprit des autres et à protéger le sien. Cet enseignement prend souvent des mois voir des années, même pour le plus puissant des sorciers, à s'affiner et se perfectionner. Bien que certains sorciers, sans raison apparente, aient des facilités dans ce domaine. Un legilimens doxan n'a pas dû apprendre. Doxa signifie sentiment en grec ancien. Un legilimens doxan est à même de percevoir les sentiments que les pensées des autres leur renvoie à eux-mêmes. Cette capacité s'accompagne souvent d'un désir de bien faire et de guider les autres. Ce sont eux qui donnent les meilleurs conseils en matière de relations qu'elles soient professionnelles, sentimentales, ou autres et de décisions. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il peut se produire à l'avance mais ils ressentent quels sont les sentiments qui font rage chez les autres et savent lesquels finiront par l'emporter. » Dire, que mon cousin était un legilimens doxan, depuis tout ce temps ! Pendant que je me creusais la tête pour savoir quoi faire, que je prenais toutes les mauvaises décisions dans la vie et que j'en payais le prix. Il m'aurait suffit de lui demander ce qu'il en pensait, de lui ouvrir mon esprit et de…

Non.

Pour une fois, je veux suivre mon propre chemin.

Je veux qu'en ce qui le concerne, lui, j'ai pris mes décisions seul et que je réussisse à faire les sacrifices nécessaires ainsi qu'à surmonter les obstacles que je vais sûrement rencontrer sur ma route moi-même.

Parce que je veux pouvoir être fier et heureux du résultat final même si il n'est pas comme je l'avais imaginé.

Je sais que je vais y arriver !

Léo me sourit et déclare, à voix basse :

« On dirait que tu es lancé sur ta propre voie ! Bonne chance, cousin ! »

**Désolée pour le long délai mais je n'étais jamais contente de mon chapitre :)**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**J'ai reçu de super messages de personnes qui n'ont pas de compte sur le site et je voudrais les remercier spécialement, cette fois-ci, ça me motive! ^^ Mais j'aimerais pouvoir vous répondre alors créer vous un compte, ça ne prend que quelques minutes ;)**


	31. Lundi

**Lundi**

Lundi.

C'était un lundi comme les autres. Le lundi… Le lundi est toujours le jour le plus redouté par les gens qui bossent. Le lundi est souvent pluvieux, ou gris. Si vous visitez Londres un lundi, vous ne verrez aucune différence. Mais quand on y habite, on peut presque sentir la mauvaise humeur, voir des petits nuages anthracites chargés d'eau au dessus des crânes des londoniens en costumes qui se dirigent vers un nouveau début de semaine.

Le lundi, c'est le début mais c'est surtout la fin du week-end, la fin de la paresse, la fin de ces délicieux moments dédiés entièrement à ne rien faire pour ceux qui le peuvent… Le lundi c'est le jour où il faut enfiler son costume, remettre son masque de travailleur, prendre son attaché-case et sortir de chez soi qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige ou qu'il vente pour marcher vers une journée qui sera moins bien que la précédente.

Mais pour moi, ce lundi, c'était le jour où j'allais revoir Malefoy. Revoir Draco. Et ça me rend nerveux, très nerveux, trop nerveux. Vous voyez ce sentiment d'appréhension, quand vous savez que la personne qui vous plaît est dans la même pièce et que vos yeux vont bientôt se rencontrer. Ce moment où le temps ralentit, où la vie vous paraît passer en slow-motion et où vous vous sentez nerveux mais en même temps tellement bien.

Eh bien, là ce n'était pas du tout ça.

C'était plutôt une nervosité à se ronger les ongles, à avoir la nausée, à sentir son estomac faire des bonds. Une nervosité qui ne devrait pas avoir lieu d'être quand on doit prendre des décisions importantes et rendre un rapport décisif pour des tas de gens et pour la vie de la personne qui vous plaît.

Je n'avais plus été aussi nerveux depuis… Mon premier match de quidditch ! Il y a… 10 ans. Bon sang ! Je ne savais pas que 10 ans, ça passait aussi vite. Je me revois encore découvrir Poudlard dans ma barque sur le lac noir, une lanterne à la main et un air émerveillé et ébahi sur le visage. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir été accepté dans une telle école. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment… Je me disais qu'à tout moment, j'allais me réveiller sous un placard à Privet Drive. Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé de nouveau.

Je me demande ce que Draco sait de mon enfance et ce qu'il en penserait… Je suis sûr qu'il pense que la famille qui m'a élevé l'a fait en me chérissant comme un précieux cadeau. Si il savait ! Si il savait que jusqu'à mes 10 ans j'ai dormi dans un placard poussiéreux et que les Dursley m'ont toujours traité comme un elfe de maison.

Je n'ai plus revu mon oncle et ma tante depuis 4 ans. En revanche, j'ai revu Dudley, il y a peu. Il a mieux tourné que ce que je ne l'espérais. Il avait entamé des études de comptabilité quand je l'avais recroisé. Maintenant, il doit les avoir terminées, j'imagine. Je ne pense pas beaucoup à lui, ni à Vernon ou Pétunia, en fait. Je ne les considère pas comme ma famille.

Ma famille, c'est Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville et Léo, pour le moment. Peut être ajouterai-je un jour Blaise à cette liste. Il me semble que c'est quelqu'un de bien ! Draco ? Non… Je ne pense pas avoir une bonne influence sur lui. Je ne peux quand même pas m'empêcher de revoir le Dray qui était dans ma cuisine, en train de préparer mon petit déjeuner torse nu alors qu'il s'était occupé de moi le soir avant, me sourire et me demander « Tu ne penses pas que j'ai changé après ça Harry ? ».

Je chasse cette vision étrange de mon esprit, après tout, j'ai le droit de ne pas vouloir avoir à lutter incessamment dans ma vie personnelle, non ? Je me suis assez battu pour des causes perdues. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je souris à cette idée ?

Une gifle mentale plus tard… J'ai vraiment un problème ! Enfin, il serait temps que je bouge mes fesses de là. Il sera l'heure dans 2 minutes et arriver en retard, ce n'est pas professionnel !

J'inspire profondément et je me focalise sur ma destination : le chemin de Traverse. J'expire tout en transplanant. Ça évite les nausées et permet de changer d'endroit avec classe, j'ai piqué cette technique à Malefoy, je l'ai observé faire.

Mes yeux mettent quelques secondes à s'adapter à la luminosité externe, une fois la focalisation terminée, je distingue très clairement ce que je cherchais : un grand bâtiment en travaux. Je me dirige vers les échaffaudages, le coeur battant à m'en faire éclater la poitrine. Je compte dans ma tête le nombre de pas que je fais pour arriver jusqu'à ma destination.

Ça me permet de me calmer et donc de réguler mon rythme cardiaque, ce qui peut s'avérer utile… Ou bien pas du tout, vu que mon coeur s'est remis à tambouriner en aperçevant la silhouette longiligne du gars avec lequel je ne dois absolument rien tenter, puisque ça ne mènerait nulle part !

Je m'approche du blond, en grande conversation avec un type d'une trentaine d'année plutôt pas mal dans le style basé et négligé. Il a des cheveux bruns attachés en chignon, une barbe de quelques jours, de beaux yeux couleur châtaigne et... Draco s'est retourné vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Je ne vois plus que lui. Je suis pathétique.

« Esteban, je te présente Harry. Harry Potter. C'est un collègue et ami. Il supervise ce projet.

Harry, je te présente Esteban. Esteban est mon ingénieur, architecte et chef de chantier. En fait, c'est lui qui supervise les travaux. » Collègue et ami ? C'est nouveau ça ! Je fais mon plus beau sourire poli à Esteban qui m'en renvoie un, lui aussi, très joli d'ailleurs.

« Le fameux Harry Potter ! Waw ! Et bien, ça ! Il paraît que tu nous as tous sauvé la peau, donc merci beaucoup ! » Il paraît ? Il n'est pas sorcier et... il est au courant ? Draco a tout de suite vu ma tête bizarre et enchaîne :

« Esteban est moldu mais son frère est sorcier, donc il est au courant. »

« Ah et bien enchanté Esteban et… Euuuh… Avec plaisir ? Je ne sais jamais quoi dire quand on me remercie parce que ça aurait très bien pu ne pas être moi et que j'ai été aidé… Et puis, au final, Voldemort a fait la plus grande part du boulot tout seul ! » Esteban fait un sourire poli mais je vois bien qu'il ne comprend pas totalement ce que j'ai dit.

« Bon, messieurs, je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot ! On se tient au courant plus tard, Dray. J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer Harry ! » Je réponds à mi-voix :

« Moi de même... » Mais il est déjà parti. Draco me regarde bizarrement. Je l'interroge du regard et il dit d'une voix très sérieuse :

« Tu t'es sacrifié sans savoir si tu allais vraiment mourir ou pas. Sans savoir si tu allais revoir un jour tous ceux qui comptent pour toi ou si ça serait juste fini, si tu n'existerais juste plus. Je ne trouve pas que ça soit rien. Bien au contraire. Je sais que tu penses juste avoir fait ce qu'il fallait mais… Tu avais réfléchi aux conséquences, au cas où tu ne revenais pas ? Tu… Comment as tu pu accepter l'idée de ta mort ? »

Sa voix avait tremblé sur ces dernières phrases. Je sens mon sourire poli se décomposer. Draco commence fort la journée… Mais… Il tenait donc vraiment à moi à cette époque ? Je considère ce qu'il vient de dire et je déclare calmement :

« Je ne voyais aucune autre issue et… Neville avait raison. J'aurais pu mourir ce jour là mais des gens mouraient chaque jour à cause de Voldemort. Des gens que j'aimais et que je voulais protéger. Si le prix à payer pour les protéger était ma vie. Je l'aurais donné. J'étais effrayé mais la présence de mes parents, de Sirius et de Remus grâce à la pierre de résurrection me prouvait que je ne serais pas seul dans la mort. Ça m'a apaisé. Et j'ai fait ce que je me devais de faire. »

Draco me regarde avec un air bizarre et une flamme étrange dans ses yeux puis se détourne et commence à marcher tout en disant :

« Aujourd'hui, on checke le chantier. On règle tout problème éventuel et puis on passe dans toutes les sociétés avec lesquelles on va travailler pour ce projet. »

J'ai sorti mon calepin et j'ai tout noté. Je suis vraiment perturbé par l'idée que Draco s'intéressait à moi alors qu'on était encore à Poudlard. Il sait vraiment bien dissimuler ses émotions ! Tellement bien, que s'en est inquiétant pour lui… Ça doit être pour ça qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'ami. Je pourrais être son ami, moi ! Bon, un ami qui n'arrêterait pas de l'imaginer nu, mais bon… Aucun ami n'est parfait, si ?

Le blond s'arrête brutalement. Évidemment, je ne l'avais pas vu, puisque j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je butte donc contre un Draco immobile et reste collé contre son dos, en attendant qu'il avance, qu'il bouge, qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit qui me prouve qu'il est toujours vivant, quoi !

Après au moins une minute sans bouger un seul muscle, Draco se retourna, se retrouvant nez à nez avec moi. Je me recule de quelques centimètres, histoire de respecter une distance de sécurité entre ses lèvres parfaites, hypnotisantes, obnubilantes et les miennes. Et, fasciné, je les regarde bouger pendant que les mots qui en sortent forment des phrases reconnaissables à mes oreilles.

*claque mentale* Nan mais oh, Potter ! Tu t'es cru poète ou quoi ? Concentre toi plutôt sur ce qu'il te dit, au lieu d'inventer des nouvelles manières de dire qu'il te parle ! Je me plonge donc dans ses beaux yeux gris pendant qu'il murmure :

« Neville avait tord. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui et si tu avais été aussi égoïste et lâche que moi, je n'ose pas imaginer où je serais aujourd'hui. Tu m'as sans aucun doute sauvé la vie une deuxième fois en te laissant tuer. Paradoxal, non ? » Il a terminé sa phrase sur cette note d'ironie et un petit sourire forcé sur son visage parfait. Je lui souris ironiquement et lui répond :

« C'est vrai, quelle horreur, tu aurais sûrement un Manoir dans lequel tu serais obligé de vivre heureux avec une femme au sang-pur et une belle famille de petits blonds qui martyriseraient vos domestiques sang-de-bourbe. Et moi, je serais sûrement toujours habité par une partie de Voldemort, quelque part, loin, dans un autre pays, caché dans un trou pendant que mes amis souffrent et que mon pays est ravagé. C'est une perspective alléchante ! »

« Dans ce scénario, c'est quand même moi qui suis perdant, je trouve ! Obligé d'être heureux… Non mais ! »

Je l'observe quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, il se joint à moi sans se faire prier. Finalement, peut être qu'être amis, ça serait possible… Il est même presque agréable à vivre, quand il laisse tomber le masque qu'il porte en quasi permanence.

J'ai remarqué, qu'étrangement, il ne laisse tomber ce masque qu'avec moi et Blaise. Enfin, sans compter tous les gens qui l'ont rencontré après Poudlard, bien sûr. Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore pu tester cette hypothèse avec d'autres anciens de l'école, maintenant que j'y pense !

Ça doit faire 3 ans qu'Hermione, Ron, Luna et Neville n'ont plus vu Draco. D'ailleurs, avec les articles qui ont paru sur lui, dernièrement, j'aurai du avoir un retour de la part de Ron, au moins… C'est bizarre qu'il ne m'en ait pas encore parlé ! Enfin, il m'avait dit qu'il faisait son stage en partenariat avec le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Il aide au recensement des loup-garous, donc il est plutôt occupé et voyage beaucoup en ce moment. Il n'est sûrement pas encore au courant.

Ça serait plutôt drôle d'observer leurs réactions à tous si ils se revoyaient ! Surtout à un dîner ! Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de commencer à imaginer l'organisation d'un dîner d'anciens élèves de Poudlard !

Draco s'est remis à courir partout pendant que j'imaginais déjà quelle entrée serait parfaite et quel apéritif serait assez fort pour les assommer tous légèrement et accessoirement les empêcher de se provoquer en duel. Il faut vraiment que je me recentre, aujourd'hui !

Le reste de la matinée, j'ai suivi Draco qui donnait des directives et discutait avec ses employés, surveillant l'avancée des travaux, en prenant des notes. J'ai été vraiment étonné par sa façon de se comporter avec ces gens. Il est un patron exemplaire, ni trop « pote » avec ses employés, ni trop dur.

Je me suis vraiment demandé ce que je faisais là, à le suivre dans tout le bâtiment et à tout noter comme un inspecteur des travaux finis.

Je ne vois vraiment plus pourquoi je suis là. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'ai confiance en Draco mais plus je le connais et plus c'est le cas. Et par rapport à son projet, je sais qu'il est sincère, qu'il fait de son mieux et qu'il est vraiment impliqué. Alors quel est l'intérêt de tout vérifier après lui ? Être sûr que ça ne cache pas un trafic de potions interdites ? C'est absurde !

Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il était en colère après mon rapport. Je pense qu'on peut dire que j'ai dépassé les espérances de mes professeurs et de mon coordinateur au niveau aprioris vu que maintenant j'arrive à me mettre à la place de Malefoy et que je n'arrête pas de penser à le déshabiller.

Enfin, je n'ai plus qu'à le regarder superviser les opérations et rendre mon rapport après l'ouverture du bar sans avoir cédé à mes envies et puis je pourrais juste passer à autre chose… Rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre que j'aurais plus encore envie de déshabiller (si c'est possible).

C'est bizarre comme il n'y a qu'un visage qui revient quand je pense à ça, le sien.

Comme si mon cerveau oubliait qu'il existait d'autres visages agréables à regarder.

Comme si il refusait de l'effacer de mon avenir.

Comme si, que je le veuille ou non, il ferait partie de la suite de ma vie.

Ça y est, je recommence à me faire des films ! Je suis vraiment grave parfois. Il faut que j'arrête les monologues intérieurs et que je me concentre plus sur ce qu'il se passe autour de moi.

Draco a l'air content de son boulot et il s'est enfin arrêté quelques minutes de courir partout. Je m'approche de lui et range mon carnet dans mon sac.

« Dis, Draco, ça te dirait de venir déjeuner avec moi ? »

C'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Wow… Finalement, si les monologues m'empêchent d'être impulsif, comme ça, je vais arrêter de commenter toute ma vie en voix off ! Ça doit être mon côté Gryffondor qui a parlé de lui même. Je l'en remercie parce que ma raison, celle qui me dit de ne pas sauter sur le blond depuis ce matin, ne m'aurait pas laissé faire.

« Avec plaisir Esteban ! Rendez-vous ici dans une heure, Potter. »

Ceci explique cela. Ma raison a donc gardé tout sous contrôle. Saleté.

Je les regarde s'éloigner tous les deux et je sens quelque chose se réveiller en moi. Oh non, ce n'est pas le moment, jalousie ! Et pourtant, ce monstre qui était profondément endormi depuis ma rupture avec Ginny est apparemment sorti d'hibernation… Ça n'annonce rien de bon…

Je me connais, quand je suis jaloux, je suis incontrôlable. Ma raison laisse sa place à la créature bien plus forte qui sommeille dans ma cage thoracique et qui a le pouvoir sur tous mes organes…

Il peut me donner l'impression qu'il serre mon coeur dans ses griffes, il peut me couper le souffle en s'amusant à me piquer mon air, il peut faire sauter mon estomac dans tous les sens ou même me donner l'impression qu'il a totalement disparu et donc me faire oublier que je dois manger pour vivre.

Et tout ça, ça va ruiner tous mes efforts pour ne pas sauter sur Draco et juste être ami avec lui jusqu'à la fin de cette supervision.

C'est vraiment bête. Je vais utiliser toute la force que j'ai pour réprimer cette chose et ne pas la laisser gagner. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je sache si Esteban est intéressé par lui, au moins ! Avant, ça serait plus que bête et prématuré.

Bon, en attendant, je suis seul pour déjeuner. Je n'ai plus qu'à appeler Léo et profiter de ces sages conseils. En plus, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai plus vu et je dois toujours faire semblant de le haïr pour m'avoir envoyé son cousin à sa place l'autre nuit. Il me doit bien une pause déjeuner !

Après un bref coup de fil à mon deuxième blond préféré, un transplanage express et une discussion houleuse sur le choix d'un endroit où déjeuner, je suis à côté de lui, en train de déguster un sandwich bon marché sur un banc à Hyde park.

Ça me fait du bien de le voir. Il a toujours cette capacité apaisante étonnante et puis, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment posé et d'étonnamment drôle et franc, ce que j'apprécie vraiment chez lui. Il est un peu l'opposé de son cousin… Ils sont comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. Et pourtant, ils se ressemblent tellement physiquement ! Une fois qu'on l'a remarqué, c'est fichu, on ne voit plus que ça !

Enfin… On discute joyeusement de l'avenir de chacun de ses potes, se mettant au courant des moindres potins. Puis il soupire d'un air dramatique et déclare, le front exagérément plissé :

« Alors ? T'étais à cours de potes blonds ? » Très original comme entrée en matière. Je souris effrontément et lui répond :

« Exactement. Je ne peux rien te cacher, apparemment ! Les blonds sont plus stupides donc on se sent plus intelligent avec eux. » Il sourit et prend un faux air vexé.

« Alors comme ça, on est interchangeables, mon cousin et moi ? »

« Eh bien… On dirait ! Tiens, ça me fait penser à un soir où j'ai appelé un ami pour qu'il vienne me chercher parce que j'avais trop bu et que c'est un autre blond qui est venu me récupérer. J'ai pas vu la différence du tout ! »

« Mon œil ! On sait tous les deux que je suis bien plus beau. »

« Mouais… Ce qui est clair c'est qu'à cause d'un des deux blonds, je me suis ridiculisé devant le deuxième or je travaille avec lui ! Donc j'espère que ce qui a empêché le premier de venir valait le coup ! » Léo sourit légèrement mais je sais qu'il culpabilise un peu. Il m'a déjà vu bourré et il sait que ce n'est pas toujours une bonne idée d'être à proximité de moi quand ça se produit.

« Ça en valait clairement le coup mais je suis désolé. Je ne voyais pas qui d'autre t'envoyer assez vite pour que tu ne sois pas déjà 4 rues plus loin en train de te perdre dans Londres… »

« Mouais… C'est un argument valable. Mais pour la peine, je ne te dirais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. Alors, dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu m'as appelé , moi, pour déjeuner. »

« Mais enfin, mon amour, tu penses vraiment que j'ai besoin d'une occasion spéciale pour te voir ? J'ai envie de toi en permanence ! Je suis outré que tu me soupçonnes ainsi ! » Il prend un air coupable, signe qu'il entre dans mon jeu. Mais je sais qu'il ne lâchera pas le morceau pour autant.

« Mais, chaton, mets toi à ma place ! Tu es tellement sexy ! J'ai toujours peur de te perdre, voyons… Je connais les charognards qui rodent, j'en étais un avant que tu n'entres dans ma vie, dans mon cœur et dans mon »

« C'est parce que Draco allait déjeuner avec quelqu'un d'autre. » C'est sorti tout seul. Je sens ma gorge se serrer à l'idée qu'ils soient ensemble quelque part en train de passer du bon temps, qu'il le fasse rire, qu'il soit juste avec lui alors que moi pas… Ça en devient pathétique. Où sont passées les bonnes raisons que j'avais de ne pas m'attacher de cette façon à Dray ?

« Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, Harry. Des mecs il y en des tonnes mais des mecs sexys avec des cicatrices badass qui ont sauvé le monde, il y en a beaucoup moins ! » Léo trouve toujours les mots pour me réconforter. Je me sens un peu mieux, un peu plus léger mais la tension dans mon corps reste palpable, bien que latente.

C'est la jalousie qui a balayé ma raison et les barrières que je m'étaient imposées. Je déteste être aussi jaloux. Ça me pourrit la vie... Mais ça me permet de me rendre compte de l'importance que les gens ont pour moi. Sans la jalousie, je ne serais jamais sorti avec Ginny et étrangement, je ne le regrette pas, même en comptant la fin chaotique de notre relation. Il fallait qu'on teste au moins une fois, qu'on se laisse une chance d'être ensemble parce que sinon, la tension étrange qui existait entre nous ne se serait jamais dissipée.

Elle a beau dire ce qu'elle veut, Ginny et moi n'étions pas bien ensemble. Elle méritait mieux. Elle mérite quelqu'un qui l'aime entièrement, pas quelqu'un qui aime l'idée de braver un interdit en sortant avec elle. Le problème c'est qu'elle était persuadée du contraire... Elle était persuadée qu'on était fait pour être ensemble.

En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle rencontrera quelqu'un qui lui fera oublier mes erreurs de jugement et mes mauvais choix. Quelqu'un qui l'aimera pour tout ce qu'elle est, ses défauts et qualités compris. Quelqu'un qui n'hésitera pas à le lui faire savoir et à la traiter comme il se doit.

Je commence à me sentir mal. Chaque fois que je pense à cette partie de ma vie, je me sens comme étouffé, comme emprisonné par l'image que les autres avaient de moi. Je me rappelle toute cette pression qui pesait sur mes épaules et les choix que j'ai fait, bons comme mauvais.

Mais je m'égare... Comme d'habitude, je ne peux empêcher mes pensées de digresser. Je réfléchis à ce que Léo vient de me dire. Oui, il a raison, il n'y a qu'un Harry Potter mais cet Harry est accompagné par tous les souvenirs surtout empreints de souffrance de Malefoy. Un passé partagé pas vraiment idéal pour démarrer une relation, même d'amitié.

Je regarde Léo avec un petit sourire. Je me dois d'essayer, je l'apprécie, étrangement et je suis sûr qu'on peut très bien s'entendre. Et puis, c'est le seul membre restant de la famille d'un de mes meilleurs amis, donc on sera amenés à se revoir. Je me demande seulement si je serais capable de le voir au bras de quelqu'un d'autre... Rien qu'à y penser je sens mon estomac se tordre et je réprime une grimace.

Léo m'observe calmement, il sourit d'un air de quelqu'un qui a lu tout le livre et qui sait déjà comment ça va finir. Il a l'air plus serein, plus calme et moins perdu que d'habitude. Je viens de me rendre compte que je me montre extrêmement égoïste aujourd'hui, à partir dans des rêveries pour un rien et à ne m'intéresser qu'à mon nombril. Je lui demande, plus sérieusement :

« Comment vas tu, toi ? Tu as l'air... Mieux. On dirait que tu as bien accepté la révélation de Draco, non ? Et avec Blaise ? »

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux, oui. Je me sens plus complet depuis que je sais d'où je viens. Et je suis vraiment reconnaissant à Draco de m'avoir tout raconter, ça n'a pas du être facile pour lui... Ça a du faire remonter beaucoup de souvenirs. En fait, je m'inquiète plus pour lui que pour moi en ce moment, surtout avec l'aboutissement de son projet. Ça lui tient vraiment à coeur.

Enfin, Blaise est juste génial, plus je le découvre, plus je l'apprécie. On a passé le week-end dernier ensemble à Rome. Je ne suis pas fan du transplanage mais c'est vraiment magique pour voyager et puis, ça me donne une excuse pour me coller tout contre Blaise ! » Il me fait un clin d'oeil et on rit ensemble de bon coeur. Je réponds sur le même ton léger :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le transplanage d'escorte n'est pas vraiment considéré comme quelque chose d'agréable, même pour moi. Mais c'est vrai que ça donne une excuse pour un câlin. D'ailleurs la dernière fois, j'ai vomi sur Draco juste en arrivant... Mais bon, j'étais un peu beaucoup alcoolisé comme tu le sais déjà ! »

« Tu t'es blotti contre mon cousin et puis après tu m'enguirlandes parce que je l'ai laissé venir te rechercher à ma place ? » Léo ne peut pas empêcher un petit rictus moqueur d'apparaître sur son visage. Comme ça, la ressemblance est plus que frappante avec Dray.. Un vrai Malefoy !

« Je lui ai aussi vomi dessus à l'arrivée, tu te souviens ? Et apparemment j'ai été tellement insupportable qu'il a eu l'occasion de me pétrifier, donc c'est plutôt à lui que tu as rendu service, je pense... Il pourra me faire chanter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie avec cette histoire ! »

« Ça ! Je pense que la personne à blâmer au départ c'est celle qui avait trop bu, non ? D'ailleurs pourquoi as-tu fini dans cet état ? » Je soupire et explique :

« J'avais pour projet de rencontrer quelqu'un de normal pour une fois... Un moldu qui ne ferait pas partie de la famille Malefoy... Le résultat n'a pas été concluant puisque c'est Draco qui est revenu me rechercher finalement ! Maudits Malefoy ! » Léo regarde sa montre puis me fait remarquer gentiment :

« En parlant de Malefoy, il ne serait pas l'heure pour toi de repartir bosser ? »

« Oh si ! Par Merlin ! Tu viens avec moi dire bonjour à ton cousin ? » Il sourit et prend mon bras, je regarde autour de moi, on dirait que c'est l'heure de la relève de la garde, le parc est vide. Je n'avais même pas remarqué le déplacement de la foule. Je sens sa main raffermir sa prise sur mon avant-bras et je me concentre.

On ré-apparaît sur le chemin de traverse, à quelques mètres du chantier. Je vois Draco froncer les sourcils en nous voyant. Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu et me tourne vers Léo :

« Ça va ? Tu te sens comment ? » Léo a l'air un rien déboussolé et son teint est un peu plus verdâtre que d'habitude.

« J'aurais préféré prendre le métro mais bon... Je vais m'en remettre, laisse moi juste le temps de souffler un peu. » Il se penche légèrement, appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux et il se met à respirer profondément. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que Malefoy est déjà à côté de lui et qu'il lui fait avaler le contenu violet d'une petite fiole. Le teint de Léo perd peu à peu de son verdâtre pour regagner sa couleur originelle. Draco ne m'accorde pas un regard et demande à son cousin :

« Tu te sens mieux, gros malin ? Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fréquente les mauvaises personnes ! Je ne t'aurais que trop prévenu ! » Léo se relève, un sourire aux lèvres et répond du tac au tac :

« Mais tu es bien placé pour savoir que dans notre famille, on n'en fait qu'à notre tête, quoi qu'il nous en coûte ! Et on aime se blottir contre ce qui risque de nous embraser. »

Évidemment, Dray ne peut pas relever la référence subtile à notre conversation récente à Léo et moi mais la phrase étant assez explicite, je vois tout de même une légère couleur se répandre sur ses joues. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu Draco rougir depuis que je le connais, il est à croquer...

Il y a quelques années, si j'avais vu Malefoy rougir, ça aurait été la source inépuisable de moqueries diverses à son égard, on en aurait eu mal au ventre de rire avec Ron ! Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas, ça prouve qu'il peut être humain et ça me fait de plus en plus remettre en cause le fait que je ne veuille pas lui laisser sa chance pour quelque chose de sérieux.

Je crois que le vrai problème, c'est que je n'ai pas assez confiance en lui que pour pouvoir me laisser aller complètement à qui je suis en sa présence. J'ai appris avec le temps que ce sont les personnes les plus proches de nous, celles qu'on aime et à qui ont fait confiance qui ont le plus le pouvoir de nous faire du mal et je ne veux pas que Malefoy puisse un jour me briser, que ce soit mon coeur ou mon esprit.

Je l'observe prendre soin de son cousin avec une prévenance étonnante. Si je l'avais rencontré dans d'autres circonstances, dans un autre contexte, je me serais déjà abandonné dans ses bras.

Je soupire discrètement en souriant inconsciemment et rejoint les deux blonds.

« T'es sûr que tu te sens mieux ? »

« Roooh... Arrête un peu Draco ! J'te dis que ça va très bien ! Et je ne te donnerais pas de prétexte pour enguirlander Harry, tu devras en trouver toi-même. »

« Tu apprécies tellement nos joutes verbales que tu veux des aveux de maltraitance de la part de ton cousin pour pouvoir en démarrer une ? Il suffisait de le dire, enfin ! Tiens, tu n'as qu'à lui raconter la fois où je t'ai forcé à venir avec moi à cette fameuse soirée karaoké. »

« Ahahah ! C'était énooorme ! On devrait se refaire ça et emmener Draco avec nous. » Léo avait cet énorme sourire sur le visage, celui qui apparaît quand il se rappelle un bon souvenir d'une de nos sorties imprévisibles.

« Pffff... Draco ? Dans une soirée karaoké ? Il n'osera même pas faire une seule chanson de peur du ridicule, il est bien trop coincé et conventionnel. » Je termine ma phrase et envoie un léger clin d'oeil à Léo.

« Coincé et conventionnel, hein, Potty ? C'est ce que tu crois ça ! On voit que tu n'as jamais assisté à une soirée avec des Serpentard... Nous on sait s'amuser ! » Je lui sert mon plus beau sourire innocent et répond du tac au tac :

« Est-ce une invitation ou une promesse, Dray ? » Léo et moi on échange un regard complice et puis on observe Draco avec amusement.

« Les deux ! D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait une petite fête chez moi, à cause du boulot, mais comme maintenant normalement tout roule, pourquoi ne pas se détendre un peu ? » Il a gagné.

En faisant comme si il n'y avait aucun jeu qu'il venait de perdre en se laissant avoir par la tournure de la conversation, il a gagné haut la main cette manche. Léo sourit d'un air impressionné devant la réponse de son cousin et je me renfrogne légèrement en surface seulement, alors qu'à l'intérieur, mon coeur fait des bonds...

« J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça ! Et je veux te voir chanter une chanson au karaoké au moins, Draco, pas le choix maintenant que tu affirmes ton talent sans complexes ! »

« Je me demande vraiment qui est le serpentard et qui est le gryffondor, ici ! Tu es vraiment fourbe et sans pitié, Harry... Mais j'assume complètement, j'attendrai juste de toi que tu fasses de même, bien sûr ! Et Léo, tu n'y couperas pas non plus. » Dray affiche un rictus enjoué et une lueur moqueuse est présente dans ses yeux, je sens que je commence déjà à regretter le comportement que je pourrais adopter à cette future soirée...

« Moui, en attendant, je vais vous laisser bosser, moi ! Passez une bonne fin de journée. C'est bien par là, la transition vers le monde normal, hein ? » Il pointe la direction opposée avec son doigt.

Draco soupire en souriant et l'accompagne pour ne pas qu'il se perde malencontreusement dans l'allée des embrumes, par exemple... Je les regarde s'éloigner en parlant avec agitation pendant quelques minutes. Ça se voit qu'ils ont grandi ensemble, ces deux là, même si Léo ne s'en souvient pas.

Perdu dans mes souvenirs liés au sortilège d'oubli, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que quelqu'un s'était approché de moi dans mon dos. J'en prend conscience quand j'entends un souffle près de mon oreille. Je tourne légèrement la tête et je rencontre le regard d'Esteban quelques secondes avant qu'il ne détourne la tête pour regarder lui aussi, Léo et Draco s'éloigner.

On reste là, quelques minutes de plus, en silence puis il déclare d'un ton très calme dans lequel je perçoit une pointe de jalousie et une autre de déception :

« Il tient plus à toi qu'il ne veut bien le montrer. » Je continue à regarder dans la même direction mais je ne vois plus vraiment ce que je regarde. Je lui réponds d'une voix neutre :

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. »

« C'est grâce à cette indécision que je pense que j'ai ma chance. Tu crois que je dois la tenter ? »

« Tu me demandes mon avis ? » Je suis mi-étonné, mi-sarcastique face à la tournure de cette conversation et dans cette réplique ça s'est senti un peu trop, je crois.

« Non, pas vraiment. J'aimerais juste savoir si je risque de te compter parmis mes rivaux... Parce que si je me retrouve face au gars qui a sauvé notre monde, je vais devoir redoubler d'efforts. »

« Si tu estimes qu'il vaut la peine de tes efforts, ne devrais tu pas tout mettre en oeuvre pour l'avoir puisqu'il les mérite de toute façon ? »

Un silence suit ma réponse. L'atmosphère a changé, d'un coup. Je sais que ce sont mes paroles qui ont induit ce changement. J'y suis allé un peu fort sur ce coup là... Ça ne me ressemble pas, cette attitude hostile, froide. On dirait que je suis plus affecté par le temps que je passe avec Malefoy que je ne le pensais, mon côté serpentard ressort.

Je me retourne pour faire face à Esteban mais il n'y a déjà plus personne.

« Que cherches tu ? » Je fais denouveau volte face et me retrouve bien plus proche de Draco que ce que je ne le devrais.

« En général ou pour le moment ? » Intéressé par la tournure que prend la conversation, mon interlocuteur hésite une dizaine de seconde avant de répondre :

« Disons, en général ? »

« En général, je recherche le bonheur. » Je fais un léger sourire à Draco qui grimace devant ma réponse à la hauteur du côté rêveur de Luna.

« Et en ce moment ? » Il a laissé échapper cette question comme si ça lui écorchait les lèvres de la poser, comme si il n'était pas digne de vouloir en connaître la réponse mais que c'était plus fort que lui.

« Là, je cherchais ma gentillesse. Je crois que je l'ai perdue. » Je soupire théâtralement juste après ma phrase.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé, Potter ? » Me demande le blond en levant les yeux aux ciels.

« Eh bien je pense que plus je passe de temps avec toi, plus mon côté serpentard ressort.. »

« Qu'as tu encore fait ? » Je décide de ne pas relever le 'encore' qui est clairement juste là pour me faire réagir.

« Je pense que j'ai froissé Esteban... »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, Esteban n'est pas du tout prompt à être vexé et il n'est pas rancunier pour un sous. » Selon lui, Esteban a toutes les qualités, on dirait ! Ça va m'agacer si il pense ça de lui, je le sens... Je réponds, un peu trop brusquement à mon goût :

« Ah bon ? Et comment le sais-tu ? »

Draco soupire, il doit se douter que je vais le tanner avec ça jusqu'à ce qu'il me le dise et qu'il a tout intérêt à me répondre pour qu'on puisse travailler sans problème.

« Parce qu'il m'a déjà proposé plusieurs fois de dîner avec moi mais que je refusais à chaque fois. Il est persévérant. Aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois que j'acceptais. »

J'essaye de rester impassible par rapport à cette confession du Serpentard. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser... Est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'Esteban ne lui plaît pas vraiment et qu'il a accepté juste pour le plaisir de me planter sur le temps de midi ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps... Ou peut être a-t-il accepté pour me rendre jaloux ? Dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire qu'il est intéressé par moi, non ?

Oh la la... J'analyse beaucoup trop tout ça. Il faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête sur ce que pense peut être possiblement Draco Malefoy ! C'est lui donner beaucoup trop d'importance ! D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il m'a juste balancé ça comme si on était amis de longue date et qu'on se faisait des confidences et puis il a tourné les talons sans attendre une réponse et est reparti au boulot.

Je le rattrape comme je peux et me reconcentre pour tenter de paraître professionnel. Draco est relancé et il est encore pire que ce matin. Il court, s'agite dans tous les sens, donnant son avis ou résolvant des conflits en quelques minutes. Il a vraiment l'air d'aimer ce qu'il fait. En même temps, donner des ordres, ce n'est pas une passion de Draco qui m'étonne vraiment.. C'est plutôt sa manière d'être directif, vraiment mature et à l'écoute, qui n'a de cesse de m'étonner.

Après une demie heure à courir frénétiquement derrière le blond (si ce n'est pas le comble, ça) il s'arrête enfin, se retourne et s'adresse à moi :

« J'ai tout réglé ici, pour le moment. Nous avons rendez-vous dans exactement 15 minutes aux Trois Balais avec Mme Rosmerta. Ensuite nous devons passer chez Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux et enfin, nous terminerons la journée par Ste Mangouste. On ferait mieux de transplaner, je veux être ponctuel. »

J'acquiesce et tourne immédiatement sur moi même. Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis au milieu de Pré-au-Lard, Draco n'est pas encore arrivé. L'endroit n'a presque pas changé depuis la dernière fois où je suis venu. Ils étaient en fin de reconstruction des quelques boutiques qui avaient souffert de la bataille. J'inspire profondément l'air frais et me retourne pour faire face au château.

Ce château a été mon foyer pendant les années les plus marquantes de ma vie et j'ai toujours un léger pincement au coeur quand j'y repense. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je lance un regard sur ma gauche et je vois Draco qui regarde le château d'un air mélancolique. Je me demande si pour lui aussi, Poudlard a eu cette importance, si il s'y sentait plus chez lui qu'au Manoir.

Il retire sa main de mon épaule et on se dirige vers Les Trois Balais. Plus on approche, plus je le sens tendu. Qu'est-ce qui peut le rendre aussi tendu ? Il me semblait que ce n'était qu'une visite de routine pour régler quelques détails et s'assurer que tout se passera bien... Je pense que je n'ai jamais vu la mâchoire de Draco aussi contractée depuis que je le connais. Ça commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter parce qu'aucune rencontre ne pourra se passer bien avec une des deux parties dans un tel état !

La porte des Trois Balais est visible à vue d'oeil à présent. Je dois prendre une décision : essayer de désamorcer cette tension avant d'entrer ou laisser les choses se passer. La porte se rapproche encore, je sens Malefoy ralentir. Avant même de m'en être rendu compte j'ai attrapé Draco par le bras et je l'ai emmené dans une ruelle.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Ça ne me concerne en rien et en faisant cela je m'implique, j'interviens, donc il est clair que je ne pourrais plus le juger objectivement ! Oh et puis zut, tant pis... Je plaque Malefoy contre un mur et plante mon regard inquisiteur dans celui tendu et désemparé du blond puis je lui demande :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Dray ? » Il fuit mon regard et répond :

« Je... Je ne peux pas... Je pensais que j'en étais capable mais je ne peux pas... »

« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas, POTTER ? Je ne suis PAS comme toi ! J'ai fait des erreurs, des TAS d'erreurs et elles me précèdent PARTOUT où je vais ! »

Je l'oblige à me regarder dans les yeux, ses yeux couleur argent reflètent la douleur et la honte. Croit-il vraiment que je n'ai jamais fait d'erreurs qui ont portées à conséquence ? Croit-il vraiment que je suis irréprochable ? Croit-il vraiment que je ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il ressent ?

Mais surtout : qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cette crise soudaine et inattendue ? Les Trois Balais est plutôt un endroit dont on se rappelle avec chaleur et qui amène avec lui des souvenirs d'une odeur de sapin, du goût de la bièraubeurre et des sons des rires. Pourquoi est-ce différent pour Draco?

Oh mais bien sûr ! Comment ai-je pu oublier... Ce n'est pas le lieu qui doit le mettre dans cet état mais sa rencontre avec Mme Rosmerta, c'est évident. Il ne doit plus l'avoir revue depuis sa sixième année, année pendant laquelle il l'a soumise à l'imperium pendant un certain temps...

Je ne réfléchis même pas plus loin et j'attire Dray dans mes bras.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? » grogne le premier concerné contre mon torse.

« Je te fais un câlin, ça me semblait plutôt clair, non ? » Je suis sûr qu'il a très envie de débattre de l'utilité de ce câlin mais il sait qu'il n'en a plus le temps si il veut être à l'heure pour le rendez-vous aux Trois Balais.

Je sens ses poings serrés contre mon torse mais il ne tente pas de me frapper ou de me repousser. Il se contente d'être là et après quelques minutes je sens son souffle ralentir, ses poings se déserrer et tout son corps se détendre. Je sais qu'il va falloir qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas arriver en retard et faire une mauvaise impression donc je me recule légèrement et j'attrappe son regard :

« On a tous fait des choses dont on est pas fier et qu'on regrette, des choses qui ont porté à conséquence mais l'important c'est d'apprendre de ses erreurs. Tu n'es plus le Draco de Poudlard. Tu fais tes propres choix aujourd'hui, des choix qui ne sont plus guidés par la peur. Le fait que tu veuilles travailler avec les Trois Balais est l'exemple même du fait que tu n'essaye pas de te défiler face au passé mais que tu tentes de le réparer. Je suis sûr que Mme Rosmerta en est consciente sinon elle n'aurait pas accepté de collaborer avec toi. Alors calme toi. Tu peux être fier de qui tu es aujourd'hui et de ton projet. »

Je sais que c'est ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre tout haut de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre que lui et que c'est ce qu'il se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête depuis tout à l'heure. Je sais aussi que je pensais ce que je viens de dire, que je ne le disais pas juste pour qu'il se calme et qu'il ait assez de sang froid pour confronter Mme Rosmerta.

Il m'observe attentivement, quelques dizaines de secondes puis une lueur joueuse apparaît dans son regard et il déclare d'un ton sarcastique :

« Tu as eu ton quota de câlin pour la journée, Potty ? C'est bon ? Tu me laches ? On peut aller bosser ? » Ça, c'est le Dray que je connais !

« C'était totalement professionnel, Draco, je ne faisais cela que pour t'apprendre une technique de marketing... J'ai lu que faire des câlins avec des personnes qu'on trouve attirantes a pour effet de nous faire libérer des phéromones qui nous rendent plus attirants pour les femmes aux alentours. Je me suis dit que cette technique pourrait te servir pour amadouer Rosmerta ! »

« Toi, attirant ? Pfff... Loin de là ! Pas du tout mon style ! Allez ! Allons-y ! »

Il se retourne et part en direction des Trois Balais d'un pas décidé et sans un regard en arrière. Je le suis. Là, tout de suite je pourrais mettre ma main à couper que dès qu'il s'est retourné, il avait un sourire affiché sur son visage.

Je passe la porte des Trois Balais derrière Draco qui est de nouveau un peu tendu, mais bien moins que quelques minutes plus tôt. Le pub est vide mais la porte était ouverte. Ce qui veut dire que Mme Rosmerta nous attendait sûrement. Je vérifie l'heure à mon poignet : nous sommes en retard de 5 minutes. Un retard acceptable pour des hommes d'affaire. Mais un retard tout de même.

Un silence étrange règne dans le pub, pourtant si souvent agité et plein de vie. J'ai l'impression que la dernière fois que je suis entré ici, c'était hier et en même temps, que c'était dans une autre vie.

Je me déplace dans la pièce, sans vraiment réfléchir, le regard dans le vide et ma baguette à la main. Je m'approche du comptoir et par réflexe, m'assieds sur un tabouret.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, l'ivrogne ? » Et la récompense du surnom le plus sympathique de l'année revient à Draco Malefoy. Waiiiiiii ! Je me redresse, me retourne vers lui et lui répond ironiquement :

« Je me suis dit que, stratégiquement, prendre de la hauteur, c'était pas mal pour retrouver quelqu'un. Et puis, connaissant Rosmerta, elle ne va pas tarder, elle a un sixième sens. Il suffit de s'accouder à son bar et quelques secondes plus tard, elle est là à te demander :

Alors, mon mignon, qu'est-ce que je te sers ? »

Je me retourne vers le bar avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Madame Rosmerta est là et elle a prononcé cette phrase en choeur avec moi. Ça ne rate jamais !

« Je prendrais bien une bièraubeurre, s'il te plaît, ça fait un bail que je n'ai plus bû une bonne vieille bièraubeurre ! »

« Ce sera avec plaisir. Et vous ? Je vous sers quelque chose ? » Malefoy ne laisse rien transparaître de ses émotions, s'approche lentement du bar, avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi et répond :

« Un verre d'eau serait parfait, merci. » Sa mâchoire est plus que tendue.

Madame Rosmerta, quant à elle, acquiesce et nous sert respectivement avant de s'asseoir elle aussi, sur un tabouret, de l'autre côté du bar. J'amène ma chope à mes lèvres tout en observant Draco et la tenancière du coin de l'oeil. Draco s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge et se lance après quelques secondes de silence :

« Tout d'abord, Madame Rosmerta, je tiens à vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses. Je regrette vraiment tout le mal que j'ai pu vous faire et j'espère que vous accepterez ces excuses mais je comprendrais que vous ne puissiez pas. D'ici là, j'espère que nous pourrons collaborer ensemble en ce qui concerne mon projet. Je pense que mes collaborateurs vous ont informés de la teneur de celui-ci et que vous sembliez intéressée sous certaines conditions, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est cela même, oui. Et merci de m'avoir présenté vos excuses, Mr Malefoy. Je trouve votre projet très intéressant et, effectivement, j'ai quelques conditions.

Tout d'abord, je voudrais pouvoir choisir les personnes qui travailleront derrière le bar dans votre établissement, de manière à ce que ce soient des personnes de confiance.

Deuxièmement, j'aurais besoin d'un endroit de stockage sur place, pour mes produits. De préférence un endroit frais pour conserver les boissons dans les meilleures conditions possibles et bien sûr, avec un accès direct et relativement aisé.

Troisièmement, le bar fonctionnera indépendamment du reste de l'établissement. C'est-à-dire que je gérerais mes comptes, mon personnel et le stock comme il me plaira. Vous n'aurez qu'un rôle de consultant. Mais bien sûr, comme c'est votre projet, vous aurez droit à 50% des bénéfices.

Finalement, je veux qu'une réunion de l'ensemble du personnel de l'établissement et des gérants soit tenue tous les mois, au moins, pour une auto-évaluation. De cette manière, nous pourrons augmenter la qualité du bar et le bien-être des employés. Je pense que c'est tout. »

Malefoy, qui avait ensorcelé une plume pour qu'elle retranscrive la conversation, prit le parchemin sur lequel figurait la retranscription et le parcourut rapidement. Ensuite, il leva les yeux vers Rosmerta et lui répondit :

« Bien sûr vous gérerez le bar comme bon vous semblera au niveau de vos produits, du personnel et des comptes. Cependant je souhaite être mis au courant du moindre changement ou problème, de manière à pouvoir apporter mon aide et donner mon avis. Pour les réunions, je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée mais il faut que j'en parle avec les autres entreprises qui participent au projet. Quant au stockage, j'avais prévu un accès à la cave du bâtiment, qui vous sera entièrement réservée, directement derrière le bar. Cela vous convient-il ? »

« Ça me semble être honnête, oui, Mr Malefoy. Et bien je pense que nous sommes officiellement associés, alors ? » Madame Rosmerta laissa un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage tout en regardant Draco.

« Il semblerait, oui. J'ai hâte de travailler avec vous. »

J'ai observé l'échange sans broncher, prenant des notes, comme un bon superviseur que je suis. Je ne sais pas vraiment l'expliquer mais je me sens plutôt fier de la façon dont les choses se sont passées. Dray regarde Mme Rosmerta dans les yeux, un demi-sourire apparaissant aussi sur son visage et il tend la main. Elle la saisit après quelques secondes d'hésitation puis la relâche presque aussi tôt.

Je peux comprendre son appréhension et je crois que Dray aussi. Je fait un signe discret de la tête à ce dernier, je dépose ma chope vide sur le comptoir et j'interviens :

« Je pense que nous devrions y aller, si nous ne voulons pas arriver encore plus en retard à notre deuxième rendez-vous de l'après-midi... » Draco vérifie sa montre et range ses affaires d'un coup de baguette.

« Oui, tu as absolument raison. Nous devons y aller Mme Rosmerta. Très heureux de faire affaire avec vous ! Passez une bonne fin d'après-midi ! »

« Merci Mr Malefoy. À vous aussi ! Et j'espère que nous nous verrons à l'ouverture du bar, Harry ! » Elle s'approche de moi et me colle un baiser sur la joue avant de me pousser gentillement derrière Malefoy, vers la sortie.

« J'espère aussi, Rosmerta, votre bièraubeurre m'avait vraiment manqué. Au revoir ! »

Je suis Draco et referme la porte derrière nous. Je sens mes joues s'échauffer et je marmonne :

« C'est Ron qui va être jaloux ! Lui qui a toujours eu un faible pour Mme Rosmerta... »

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? » Draco s'est retourné vers moi et me regarde avec un sourcil interrogateur... Si, si, vous savez ! Quand un sourcil est plus froncé que l'autre et que ça vous donne l'air de quelqu'un qui a un monocle ! Je m'empresse de lui répondre sur le ton de la confidence :

« Je me parlais à moi-même... Tu sais, les traumatismes, tout ça, ça laisse des marques et on devient un peu... Enfin, tu vois... » Draco lève les yeux au ciel et après un soupir totalement feint (vu son sourire), s'adresse à moi :

« Quand tu auras terminé de te raconter des choses, Potter, on pourra peut être transplaner, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Je hausse les épaules mais je me concentre sur ma respiration et quelques secondes plus tard : me voilà sur le chemin de Traverse. À ma droite, se trouve un Draco bien plus détendu que tout à l'heure et un sourire aux lèvres. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire moi aussi. Et cette fois-ci, je le devance et démarre en premier. Après tout, je sais très bien où aller. J'y ai passé pas mal de temps pendant la première année après.. Enfin.. Après la fin. Au commencement.

Ce que j'avais dit aux jumeaux quand je leur avais donné l'argent pour fonder cette entreprise en quatrième année m'avait semblé plus vrai que jamais, à ce moment-là. J'avais besoin de rire, de voir la joie sur le visage des gens, de pouvoir croire qu'il y a toujours une possibilité de bonheur.

C'était difficile. Surtout pour Georges. Mais Georges savait que son jumeau n'aurait pas voulu qu'il laisse tout tomber et qu'il ne soit plus capable d'amener cette joie de vivre aux autres. Donc il a continué. Et il n'était jamais seul. Percy, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et moi même nous rendions souvent à la boutique pour lui donner un coup de main. Et ensuite, Angelina a pris le relai. Elle l'a soutenu et lui a rendu peu à peu le sourire.

Je suis arrivé devant la boutique. Draco est sur mes talons. Je lui tiens la porte. Il entre sans même un regard ou un merci. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, en même temps. Un Malefoy reste un Malefoy.

La boutique est vide et malgré l'absence de clients, encore plus colorée, sens dessus-dessous et vivante que dans mes souvenirs. Georges a encore amélioré et inventé de nouveaux produits. J'adore jouer au jeu des 7 erreurs quand j'entre dans ce magasin. D'un jour à l'autre, les produits peuvent vraiment varier et je trouve ça génial ce renouvellement qui anime la boutique.

Pour cette occasion-ci, Georges a mis en avant le coin des philtres d'amour. De la fumée rose s'en échappe voluptueusement et paresseusement. Ainsi qu'un doux parfum, pour moi, de menthe et d'abricot avec une touche d'une autre odeur difficilement identifiable. Mais je trouverais plus tard...

Je m'approche de cette partie de la boutique comme envoûté par ces odeurs. Mon esprit vagabonde, cherchant vainement la troisième fragrance, essayant de la relier à un souvenir, mais impossible de retomber sur ce que je cherche en vain.

Soudain, Georges apparaît dans un tourbillon de couleurs juste en face de moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres, réussissant à me sortir de la transe dans laquelle j'étais. Mes pensées sont de nouveau claires et la brume qui les envahissait quelques secondes auparavant s'est comme évaporée. Je m'avance vers lui en souriant et lui fait une accolade. Il me serre contre lui brièvement puis se recule.

« Harry ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Il faut absolument qu'on s'arrange un repas de famille à la maison, maman en serait ra-vie. Chaque fois que je la vois, elle ne cesse de me demander si tu n'es pas passé à la boutique et si j'ai eu de tes nouvelles ! »

« Je vais m'empresser d'organiser ça, je voulais le faire bientôt de toute façon. Et puis, ça me permettra de voir Ron, je ne l'ai plus vu depuis un petit temps à cause de son stage et du mien. Horaires décalés... Jolie veste, c'est une nouvelle ? »

« C'est un cadeau d'Angelina, oui. Merci ! On s'y verra alors. Aujourd'hui, je pense que nous avons à parler business, la fouine et moi, si je ne m'abuse. » Le rouquin termina sa phrase avec un petit air malicieux. Georges testait Malefoy, c'était évident. Il voulait voir si il réagissait au quart de tour, comme avant.

Draco grimaça légèrement à l'utilisation du surnom et ses yeux qui regardaient dans le vide quelques secondes auparavant se focalisèrent sur Georges. Il avait légèrement l'air de... Planer. Mais j'imagine que je devais ressembler à ça aussi avant que Georges ne transplane à moins d'un mètre de moi.

« Bonjour Georges. Oui, j'aurais aimé que tu me renseignes plus précisément sur les philtres d'amour que tu produis. Je sais que tu en as déjà parlé avec mes collaborateurs mais je voulais m'assurer moi-même de quelques détails. Et ensuite, nous parlerons de certaines modalités pratiques, bien entendu. » Georges sourit de plus belle et répondit sur un ton enjoué :

« Bien sûr. Prenez un siège, messieurs, que je vous présente notre nouvelle collection. »

Un fauteuil tout en velours rose et dorures apparut derrière nous. Fauteuil trop confortable pour une seule personne mais trop étroit pour que deux personnes puissent s'y asseoir sans devoir être bien trop proche de la personne assise à côté. Je croise le regard de Draco.

Il sait très bien que ce genre de petite blague est le « prix à payer » pour collaborer avec Georges donc il n'est pas surpris. Moi non plus et je suis même relativement amusé vu la tête que fait Dray. Il n'est pas surpris mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il soit ravi à l'idée de devoir se retrouver collé à moi encore une fois dans cette journée, on dirait. Georges est incroyable !

Je m'approche du fauteuil et m'assied à droite, il ne reste même pas assez de place pour que Draco s'assoie sur la gauche, on va devoir trouver une solution. Hors de question qu'il se mette sur mes genoux. Il n'accepterait jamais. Hors de question que je me mette sur les siens, j'ai ma dignité aussi. Je pourrais écarter les jambes et qu'il s'assoie au milieu mais rien que d'y penser, je déglutis à l'idée de cette proximité.

Dray s'est approché, lui aussi et il a du en arriver aux mêmes conclusions que moi. Il soupire et s'assied verticalement par rapport à moi. Entremêlant ses jambes aux miennes dans une position vraiment étrange mais qui ne semble pas si inconfortable que ça, finalement. Heureusement que Georges n'avait pas positionné le fauteuil complètement face au coin des philtres d'amour mais légèrement en biais, sinon, Draco serait certainement rentré chez lui avec un torticolis.

Georges, qui se retient d'exploser de rire face à notre position ridicule dans ce petit fauteuil extrêmement kitsch et aux têtes qu'on fait en ce moment, se racle la gorge, prend un air théâtralement professionnel et débute son exposé :

« Tout d'abord, messieurs, je tiens à préciser que nous ne vendons aucun philtre d'amour véritable dans ce magasin. Je vois à vos mines surprises que vous vous demandez donc ce que nous vendons... Et bien, c'est une très bonne question non-formulée ! Merci de votre intérêt.

Nous avons revu la puissance de nos produits suite à certaines expériences malheureuses. Comme la fois où Ron, mon frère bien aimé et légèrement idiot, que son horrible penchant pour la nourriture perdra je l'ai toujours dit, a failli perdre la vie à cause d'une élève de Poudlard qui ne voulait qu'attirer monsieur Potter, ici présent, dans son lit. »

Je rougis instantanément à ces propos et m'enfonce dans le fauteuil, laissant un peu plus de place à Draco qui semble intéressé par l'anecdote. D'ailleurs il a l'air très détendu pour quelqu'un sensé être mal à l'aise à cause de notre proximité évidente. Il a du sentir que je le regardais parce qu'il lève les yeux vers moi. Je me sens devenir encore plus écarlate et je détourne le regard. Georges poursuit.

« Après cette fâcheuse expérience, nous avons mis au point différents quasi philtres, pourrait-on dire. Quelles sont les différences par rapport aux classiques philtres d'amour comme d'aucun l'entendent ? Merci de poser la question, moi-même. Et bien là où un philtre d'amour crée l'attraction envers une personne, cette personne pouvant vous être totalement inconnue, nos bébés philtres tout mignons et sans défense ne se basent pas sur le même principe.

L'Amortentietta, est, comme vous le devinez, un dérivé de l'Amortentia mais en beaucoup moins puissant. Cette potion inoffensive, n'agit que de quelques minutes à une demie-heure maximum et elle ne fait que vous ouvrir les yeux sur les véritables sentiments que vous pourriez avoir envers une personne que vous avez déjà rencontrée. Donc, elle est idéale si vous pensez avoir déjà croisé votre âme soeur mais que vous n'avez pas osé lui parler ou que vous étiez avec quelqu'un à ce moment là. Ce philtre a un but consultatif et ne guarantit en aucun cas que votre relation avec votre 'âme soeur' sera équilibrée et assurera votre bien-être. Autre petit plus, comme sa cousine éloignée, l'Amortentia, l'Amortentietta a un parfum différent pour chacun d'entre nous selon ce qui nous attire.

Le deuxième philtre que je vous présenterai aujourd'hui, s'appelle Fantasmagorie et est celui qui se rapproche le plus du philtre d'amour classique. Cependant, il ne produit des effets que si il y a attirance mutuelle et que la personne a pour but de trouver quelqu'un. Il n'agira pas si elle est déjà avec quelqu'un ou qu'elle a décidé, sérieusement, de ne plus s'attacher à personne pendant un moment. Il ne force aucunement les couples, il déshinibe juste légèrement les personnes qui le boivent mais tout en restant à un stade décent. Au mieux, il provoquera un baiser, jamais plus. En gros, Malefoy, il ne risque pas d'y avoir une orgie dans ton club à cause de ce philtre. Ne t'inquiète pas. Oh! Et, une autre différence importante entre Fantasmagorie et un philtre d'amour : ses effets ne sont en aucun cas, uniquement dirigés vers une seule personne.

En d'autres mots, si vous voulez une personne pour vous, que c'est vous qui lui faites boire une gorgée de cette potion, malheureusement, si cette personne est profondément amoureuse de votre meilleur ami et que lui est attiré par elle, elle ira vers lui et pas vers vous.

Et enfin, le troisième et dernier philtre de notre collection n'en est pas vraiment un et s'appelle Félixia. Félixia est une espèce de cousine germaine de Félix Félicis. Potion dont vous connaissez l'existence, si je ne m'abuse ! Donc, Félixia a pour effet de vous suggérer quoi faire pour charmer l'élu ou l'élue de votre coeur. Elle est parfaite et sera votre meilleure alliée si vous êtes un peu timide ou que vous êtes dans une situation que vous pensez compliquée dans votre tête par rapport à la personne qui vous plaît. Félixia rend tout plus simple et plus clair dans votre esprit. Elle remplace le doute et les questionnements par de l'assurance et de l'action. Bien entendu, prendre cette potion ne vous assure en aucun cas d'obtenir le coeur de l'autre sur un plateau mais elle simplifie les choses et vous aide à savoir quoi dire et quoi faire. Son usage est évidemment limité à certaines occasions spéciales parce qu'après des prises trop fréquentes et rapprochées, ses effets se dissipent.

Et bien je pense vous avoir tout dit. Des questions ? »

Je n'en reviens pas... Les connaissances en potions et les compétences de manager de Georges m'ont bluffées. Je n'ai aucune question qui me vient à l'esprit, là tout de suite. Je me demande juste quels seraient les effets de ces trois potions sur moi. Et plus intéressant encore : sur le blondinet qui est à moitié assis sur moi. D'ailleurs, lui, semble avoir des questions plus pertinentes :

« Oui, j'en ai quelques-unes : comment fonctionne l'Amortentietta quand on la boit ? Tu dis que ses effets durent de quelques minutes à une trentaine de minutes, mais que se passe-t-il concrètement pendant ce temps, là ? Les clients doivent ils s'asseoir, peuvent-ils rester debout ? »

« C'est une très bonne question, Malefoy ! Décidément, je devrais peut être revoir quelques jugements hâtifs que j'avais concernant ta personne, comme le fait que ton cerveau possède les capacités mentales d'une fouine, par exemple.. Mais ne changeons pas de sujet, je m'égare !

Il est préférable que tes clients s'assoient avant de boire de l'Amortentietta, oui. Ses effets se présentent comme des espèces de flash-back et comme je le disais tout à l'heure ils peuvent durer de quelques minutes à une demie-heure. Ça dépend du poids du buveur, de sa fragilité mentale et de la force du souvenir. Les pupilles se dilatent et certaines personnes s'évanouissent ou s'assoupissent mais d'autres ne subissent presque aucun effets apparents. En cas de danger imminent, ton cerveau reprend le dessus par rapport à la potion et il faut en reprendre une autre fois. Autre chose ? »

Dray reste imperturbable, malgré l'insulte à peine dissimulée et garde un ton professionnel et neutre mais il rougit légèrement en posant cette question :

« Oui, enfin, non, pas vraiment, j'ai juste besoin d'une confirmation pour voir si j'ai bien compris. Fantasmagorie fonctionne comme si les deux personnes étaient des aimants de pôles contraires et que quelqu'un s'amusait à augmenter la puissance d'un des deux aimants, c'est ça ? »

« C'est exactement ça, oui. C'est une bonne métaphore, je la garde en tête, tiens ! Merci Draco. »

Les yeux de Dray s'écarquillent et il a l'air de ne pas croire ses oreilles. J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal, aussi. Entendre Georges être aussi... Poli avec Malefoy, c'est bizarre. D'ailleurs, le rouquin a remarqué nos têtes et il enchaîne :

« Si nous devons collaborer ensemble, je ne vais pas continuer à t'appeler la fouine, même si j'aime particulièrement ce surnom... Et il est hors de question que je t'appelle Monsieur Malefoy, donc Draco me semble être un bon compromis, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Le principal intéressé hoche la tête calmement, avec un léger sourire. Georges poursuit :

« A une seule condition : tu viendras manger un soir à la maison. Harry n'essaye même pas de te défiler, tu es de la partie aussi ! » Dray semble surpris mais touché. Dans l'embarras, il fixe sa montre un quart de seconde puis répond au rouquin, un franc sourire aux lèvres, cette fois-ci :

« Je l'accepte avec plaisir, Georges. Merci de l'invitation ! Nous fixerons la date plus tard, si tu veux bien. Il faut qu'on y aille, Harry et moi avons encore rendez-vous avec les psychomages de Saint Mangouste ! »

« Filez, filez ! Je vous enverrai un hibou avec la date de ce petit dîner. J'ai hâte d'avoir un Malefoy à ma table ! Ça va être amusant ! »

En sortant de la boutique je me penche vers Dray et lui glisse discrètement à l'oreille :

« Tu sais à quoi tu t'es exposé en acceptant cette invitation ? Tu t'en rends compte ? »

« Potter, tu crois que je suis né de la dernière pluie ? Je sais qu'il va en profiter un maximum mais je tiens à cette collaboration et je sais qu'il sait où sont les limites. »

Vu le ton sec auquel je viens d'avoir droit, je me tais et décide de ne pas m'en mêler. Après tout, ce ne sont pas mes affaires et Draco n'a pas l'air disposé à écouter mes mises en garde, donc qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut !

Seulement : le but des jumeaux a toujours été de dépasser les limites... Mais il le découvrira bien assez tôt, tout seul comme un grand. Il en fera les frais et je compte bien être aux premières loges quand ça arrivera ! En attendant : j'ai hâte de rencontrer les psychomages de Ste Mangouste.

C'est un domaine qui m'a toujours intéressé mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de m'y consacrer. D'ailleurs, j'avais emprunté un syllabus de psychomagie à Hermione il y a quelques mois et il est toujours sur l'étagère de mon salon. Il prend la poussière et espère un jour que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui. C'est étonnant qu'elle ne me l'ait pas réclamé depuis, quand j'y repense !

Draco vient de s'arrêter net et disparaît devant mes yeux dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Comme ça : sans préavis, rien ! Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder quelques minutes avant de me concentrer pleinement et de disparaître moi aussi dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis dans un coin du hall de Ste Mangouste, dans la zone de transplanage autorisée. J'avance d'un pas, pour en sortir le plus vite possible. Je cherche les cheveux blonds presque blancs de Draco tout autour de moi : aucune trace de lui.

Je soupire intérieurement. La journée a été longue et mes limites se rapprochent de plus en plus. Soit j'essaye d'en tirer le meilleur, soit le pire risque d'en ressortir. Un sourire étend mes lèvres. Je reconnais bien là la signature de Dray. Depuis qu'on se connaît, il a toujours réussi à me faire frôler, voir parfois à me laisser dépasser légèrement, mes limites. Il continue simplement de le faire aujourd'hui.

Je me dirige vers le panneau qui flotte dans les airs à quelques mètres de moi. Le service de psychomagie se trouve au quatrième étage, étage des pathologies des sortilèges, comme je m'en doutais. J'emprunte donc les escaliers.

Une fois arrivé au quatrième, je demande à une infirmière croisée au hasard où je peux trouver la réunion des psychomages prévue pour le moment à l'horaire. La jeune femme brune ne lève même pas les yeux de son dossier, fouille dans ses papiers et m'indique d'une voix pressée la quatrième porte à gauche. Je la remercie poliment et continue mon chemin.

Je frappe 3 fois à la porte indiquée de manière forte et assurée puis j'entre dans la pièce sans attendre de réponse. Une douzaine d'yeux se posent sur moi. Mais je ne prête attention qu'aux yeux d'un gris entêtant de celui que je considère comme responsable de mon retard. Il affiche un petit sourire satisfait que je lui connais très bien.

Je prend la parole d'une voix calme :

« Excusez mon léger retard, on ne m'avait pas communiqué clairement l'emplacement de cette réunion. Poursuivez, ne vous occupez pas de moi. »

Un homme qui doit avoir la quarantaine se râcle la gorge pour capter l'attention de l'auditoire et reprend :

« Comme je le disais, il est impossible, Mr Malefoy, qu'un d'entre nous soit présent chaque soir dans votre bar. Mais ce que nous proposons, c'est que nous vous mettons à disposition nos étudiants qui auront de cette manière l'occasion de se former.

De plus, la population qui sera sûrement présente dans votre établissement aura probablement moins de mal à se confier à des personnes de leur tranche d'âge. Mais bien sûr, vous pouvez recommander notre service et donner nos noms à ces personnes.

Nous pouvons même nous organiser pour que l'étudiant qui soit de garde puisse prendre des rendez-vous, si vos clients ressentent le besoin d'approfondir leurs raisonnements. »

Draco acquiesce et prend la parole :

« Je trouve que c'est un bon compromis et je soutiens cette initiative avec enthousiasme. Bien sûr, je compte payer les étudiants qui seront de garde, et tout ça ne peut fonctionner que si il y a une demande de ces étudiants.

J'aimerais, néanmoins, poser une condition : en plus de la supervision à laquelle vos étudiants auront droit de votre part puisqu'ils seront, je l'imagine, supervisés, je voudrais qu'ils assistent au moins à la réunion mensuelle du personnel de l'établissement, puisqu'ils feront partie de l'équipe. »

Des murmures s'élèvent dans la salle de réunion. Puis l'homme qui avait pris la parole se tourne vers Dray, plante son regard dans le sien et reprend la parole :

« Votre prévenance à l'égard de nos étudiants nous touche beaucoup. Nous acceptons votre condition avec plaisir et nous vous offrons nos excuses les plus sincères pour avoir douté de cette prévenance. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'étonner en entendant cette réponse presque trop honnête. Je n'ai cotoyé que très peu de gens qui arrivent à faire preuve de l'humilité qu'elle avait dû demander. Une sensation agréable de respect m'envahit soudainement. Cet homme est quelqu'un qui gagne à être connu, j'en ai la sincère conviction.

Malheureusement, Draco clôture déjà la rencontre. Je n'aurais donc pas le temps de l'observer un peu plus longuement.

« Messieurs, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je pense que tout est dit. Je compte sur vous pour me transmettre les noms des étudiants intéressés et qualifiés ainsi que leurs disponibilités. Je me charge de créer un emploi du temps selon ces données et de le leur transmettre. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'une autre précision, n'hésitez surtout pas. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

Les cinq psychomages présents quittent la pièce après avoir serré la main de Draco. Celui-ci est en train de ranger son dossier dans son sac. Je m'approche de lui et lance d'un ton faussement irrité :

« Tu n'aurais pas pu m'attendre dans le hall, non ? Ou au moins m'indiquer le bon étage ! »

Il ne lève pas les yeux de ses papiers, ce qui a le don de m'irriter pour de bon, mais me répond d'un ton enjoué :

« Je pensais que tu connaissais déjà le service, Potter ! »

« Et pourquoi aurais-je eu ce privilège ? » Je connais la réponse à ma propre question mais je défie Malefoy de me la donner parce que ça serait me provoquer purement et simplement. Il plante son regard joueur dans le mien et ose :

« Parce que tu es fou, mon pauvre, tout le monde le sait ! » Il s'est avancé de quelques dizaines de centimètres vers moi. Je sens mon coeur s'accélérer légèrement, il est bien trop proche de moi. Lui, ne semble pas avoir remarqué, ou être gêné par la promiscuité.

« Je suis sûrement fou, ça oui, mais je suis sûr de ne pas être le seul dans le cas. » J'ai murmuré ces mots, pas besoin d'hausser la voix. Il m'observe quelques secondes avant de me sourire et de me répondre :

« Certainement pas, non. » Il se penche vers moi et ses lèvres trouvent les miennes, naturellement. J'ai l'impression d'enfin être dans le rythme de la journée, d'avoir retrouvé ma place, tout en ne sachant pas que je l'avais perdue. Il se recule doucement, mettant fin à ce moment que je sais privilégié et murmure :

« Ne vois aucune signification à ce moment, j'en avais simplement envie. À demain Harry. »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'assimiler le sens de ces paroles qu'il a déjà disparu dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

* * *

><p>Ce soir là, couché dans mon lit, je ne tente pas de donner du sens à ma journée, je ne la décortique pas comme j'en ai l'habitude pour tout analyser. Je me contente de l'apprécier et d'en graver dans ma mémoire chaque moment et sa singulière globalité.<p>

**Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle série de chapitres qui débute. Dans l'idéal, j'aimerais écrire un chapitre pour chaque jour de la semaine de Harry et de Dray (mais pas seulement de la leur, évidemment, d'autres pov sont à envisager). Celui-ci est bien plus long que ceux qui suivront, c'est ma manière de m'excuser pour mon abandon temporaire de cette histoire qui va renaître de ses cendres (comme Fumseck) je vous le promet! :D**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre! Ça me motivera à écrire la suite ;) ... **


End file.
